I Think I Know You
by XxIgnorancexX
Summary: Max's life changes when a new family moves next door. Her and her siblings Angel and Gazzy seem to have a lot more in common with the three neighbor kids than they ever could have thought. Fax and adventure later on in the story.
1. Max's Story

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. All the ages are the same as in the books, 14, 11, 8, etc. **

**And, nobody but Max's parents and Ella know about the wings.**

**I do not own _Maximum Ride _JP does...  
**

**~ XxIgnorancexX ~**

"MAX! HONEY, GET DOWN HERE!" Damn it, they where here. By "they" I mean out new neighbors. Just what I need more snotty, stuck-up, money-absorbed, neighbors.

I'm Max Ride, well technically Maximum, but everyone calls me Max. Before the rest of the story continues I thought you might want to know a bit about me, I don't want you completely confused. **(A/N: usually I wouldn't put in the whole story because I'm assuming you all know it but I modified the flocks' story a bit) **

When I was about, I don't know, seven or eight, I escaped from this place called the "school." These evil scientist people grafted some kind of bird DNA into my genes, along with a few other kids. Me and my younger siblings, well, not biological but I call them my siblings, would most likely still be there if some other experiment had blown a hole in the wall. I think he was also a human-bird hybrid but I didn't stay around to see, I guess he was good with explosives considering he wasn't much younger than me.

Anyway, I escaped with these two other experiments, Angel and Gazzy, they are biological siblings. I was going to leave without them but Gazzy was the cage next to me and I couldn't leave him behind, and he wouldn't leave Angel there alone.

There where all sorts of "experiments" at the school as well. There where about three or four other kids like me, Angel, and Gazzy, but I'm not sure where they went. I'm not sure if they're alive.

We have these weird skills, other than the whole "being able to fly" thing. Gazzy can mimic any voice with 100% accuracy, and, this may sound gross, but, it's like explosive gas or something, I don't know, don't want to experience _that_ again.

I can fly really fast, like 200 miles an hour. I also have this voice in my head, doesn't say much, I hear it like, once every millennium, all it ever says is "you must find them," whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. The voice said some things in the beginning, but that was just to guide us until we found a safe home to be in.

Angel, she hit the freaking _jackpot _she can read minds, control minds, breathe underwater, and talk to fish. It's amazingly creepy. She looks sweet and innocent, don't let it fool you.

So back to our story, we where on the run but the voice thing got us to my biological parents, they didn't care about the wings or anything, it was pretty cool. So now we live there, with Jeb (dad), Valencia (mom), and Ella (half-sister, no wings).

Sadly, my parents live in this big, fancy, rich house. It seemed cool when we got there.

Not anymore.

Everyone is all stuck up and crap like that. I'm the only one in this neighborhood who hates classical music, and loves alternative and rock. I'm the only one who absolutely _dreads _dressing up, and actually seems to have at least a sliver of common sense.

But that's just me.

Not that I don't love my family, I mean they saved my life. But did they have to be so snotty and prissy?

There's my school life, which I like, great friends, good grades, teachers love me, but more on that later.

"MAXIMUM RIDE GET DOWN HERE!" There she goes again….

"COMING" I threw on my Converse and opened my door to go downstairs.

"You better not be wearing Converse and sweatpants! Put on a skirt and nice shoes!"

Are you kidding me? But the sweatpants are so comfy. Dammit.

**Hope you liked it. Please give me feedback so I know what I can improve on in the story, or if I should even continue at all. I don't want to keep writing when no one reads it. **

**Yours featherly, (sorry I know it's cheesy and weird but I had to)**

**XxIgnorancexX**


	2. Fang's Story

**Sorry, I would have posted this chapter earlier, but I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter, at this point, I'm not even sure I did it right. This would be an example of technology hating me. **

**Chapter 2: Glad to wake up and check my email to find out at least two people like the story. Not much, but it's Progress :) **

**Any suggestions to make the story better, tell me, I am open to criticism. **

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **

**Fang POV. **

"Oh. My. God!" Nudge exclaimed "It's gorgeous! I love it! It's looks so much better with the furniture and everything in it. I can't wait to make friends and invite them over to our new " I rolled my eyes, it was just a house.

Nudge was my…adopted, sister, I guess you could say. I always thought of her as a sister ever sense we escaped from the "school" I took her with me, along with my "adopted" brother, Iggy.

Nudge is eleven, and quite the chatterbox. Iggy is my age, fourteen, and blind. He saved us, he was able to blow a hole in the side of the school and we escaped that way.

How the blind kid was able to make a bomb, at age _seven. _I don't know.

There where a few other kids like us, about four others, and I think they also had wings.

Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that's what the scientist did to us at the school, it wasn't school with books and teachers and lockers.

But school with chemicals, evil scientist, and mutant kids. We all have wings, well me, Iggy, and Nudge, not my "parents."

Anyway, I think the explosion killed the other kids.

Nudge can hack into any computer, pretty cool, and make metal come to her. She can also feel the vibrations of people that have been there before. It's weird, I don't know how to explain it.

Iggy, because he is blind has amazing hearing, and a great scene of touch. He can also feel colors. Not to mention his creepy ability to create a bomb out of anything you give him, and he is a great cook. Those two things aren't 'special' abilities are bird genes give us, just a trait he managed to get. I'm guessing he got it from his original parents.

I can disappear into almost any background if I stand still long enough. And that's about it.

After Iggy blew the hole in the wall, we escaped.

After we got out, a man that had worked on the school yelled something at us "Go after them --"

I think we was going to say more but a big piece of building landed on him, I think it may have killed him.

I don't know who "they" are. I've thought about the other kids, but I couldn't go after them, they never escaped. Maybe he was delusional or something, I mean, I saw him slam into the wall after the explosion, then saw him die.

I'm not sorry for him.

We lived on the streets for a while, eating anything we could get our hands on.

Then one day we where flying and decided to land for food, we where to close to the edge of the woods.

We didn't realize someone saw us. Her name was Kathleen Stone. **(A/N: I'd like to thank my best friend Kathleen and one of my favorite singers, Joss Stone for giving me a name) **She was taking her little dog for a walk. A little Scotty thing named Total.

She saw us land, which means, she saw our wings.

Colleen took us in, became our mom pretty much, she didn't care that we where mutant freaks. Her husband, Mark, loved us to.

They told no one about our wings, thank the lord for that.

We've lived with them for about four years now, they where extremely rich. Lived in this huge fancy house. Now we were moving, to another gigantic house, to another super fancy, stuck up, prissy neighborhood.

I loved my parents, they where great. Saved our lives and everything, accepted us for the creepy mutant kids we are.

Their just, total opposites of me.

Nudge easily became a fan of the whole "being totally rich" as she calls it, thing.

Iggy is just glad we have a place to stay.

I'm with Iggy, but resent the fact that no one gets me, and the fact that I refuse to wear dress pants and a tie under any circumstances.

You would need the National Guard to get me to do that.

And _maybe _I'll dress up in something nice.

"Common Fang." mom said "Lets get inside"

"Fine." I'm pretty quiet, one word sentences, that's my thing.

**Ok, hoped you liked it, I'll make sure to try and upload sooner on the next chapter, like I said before, I don't really know how to work the website. **

** I should also warn you, I have really bad grammar. So sorry if something looks weird or whatever. English isn't my best subject, never has been.  
**

** ~XxIgnorancexX~**


	3. The First Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I've gotten so many (well a lot for me) about reviews and people adding my story to a chapter list thingy. **

**All day I've been thinking of ways to word the next chapter, and civics class was were I got my idea. Thank you boring civics teacher, it gives me time to think.**

**Thanks to ****MaxandFang101**, **I now know how to add chapters with ease. So thank you for that :) **

**Also, their names that they tell people are:**

**Max: Maxine, but still Max**

**Fang: Nick**

**Iggy: Jeff**

**Nudge: Crystal **

**Gazzy: Timothy/Timmy (I don't know how to spell that name that begins with a 'Z' in the books so I changed it to Timmy. **

**Angel: Ariel **

**And their parents do know their actual names**

**Now back to the story**

**Max POV**

I came downstairs in a Green Day shirt I bought when I went to their concert with my friends, and a denim skirt. Usually I would say "Screw my mom I'm staying the way I am" but I figured the neighbors should know I'm really not a criminal or something, that I'm just not much of a people person.

But the Converse where staying on.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to see mom, dad, Ella, Gazzy and Angel waiting for me, mom was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies she baked. They where all dressed up for them, so the looks on their faces where not pleasant when I walked into the kitchen

"Maximum Ride, what on earth are you wearing?" Mom said disapprovingly"

"Hey, you're just lucky I even have a form of skirt on" I replied "and those neighbors are pretty damn lucky I even brushed my hair." I always brush my hair for school and stuff, but for new neighbors? It's not like it's a formal ball or anything special.

"Watch your language missy" I rolled my eyes 'missy?' "I guess that's fine, lets just hope they don't think your some kind of juvenile delinquent."

Ella laughed "Mom, its just the neighbors, lets go." _Thank you Ella _I thought. Next to me, Ella wasn't the biggest fan of the whole dressy thing. She was very athletic and sporty, so dresses and skirts weren't her think either.

Though, unlike me, she sucks it up and deals with it.

"Grab a coat it might be chilly" My mom was so weird

"Mom, its August" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows

"Least a think sweater to cover that creepy shirt"

"Mom! Are you -" Ella cut me off by elbowing me in the side. She gave me a look that said 'save it' so I let it go.

We walked over to the house next door and rang the doorbell. It was exactly like ours, except theirs had a hint of grey in the color, ours was pure white.

On each house their where two balconies, one on each side of the front. It looked weird but I could deal, I got the other room with the balcony.

Anyway, whoever got the balcony closest to our house would be sorry. I was in my room most of the time which means my music is blasted at full volume most of the time.

And if it's nice out, with the balcony door and windows open.

I've had a few hundred complaint calls.

I young woman opened the door. She was tall, had shiny, dark brown hair. She has a skirt and blouse on. And heals, did she have someplace nice to be?

The answer would be no. Weird.

My mom's face lit up "Hi! Welcome to the neighborhood!" She handed her the plate of cookies. The woman's face lit up. "Mark, F-Nick, Crystal, Jeff! Get down here!"

Fnick?

"Kathleen, what is it?" A tall skinny man with short blonde hair came out. He saw us and smiled

"Oh, are you our new neighbors?" He asked "Hi, we're the Stone family" the three kids came around the hallway corner "I'm Mark, this is my wife Kathleen, and our three children, Nick, Crystal, and Jeff."

Nick wasn't quite what I expected. He had shaggy black hair, was dressed completely in black, surprisingly obsidian eyes. He was very tall. Not what the usual person looks like in this neighborhood.

Crystal was in a frilly pink dress, had crazy curly brown hair, and a huge smile on her face.

Jeff was wearing dress pants, and a polo shirt. He was extremely tall, and had spiky strawberry-blond hair. He was looking at us, but his eyes where slightly above our heads. I looked behind me…hmm, nothing here. That's strange.

The weird thing, all three of them looked a bit familiar, I thought about it, but couldn't tell from where. Do I know them? If I do, where could I have possible seen them?

"Hi, were the Martinez and Ride family" My mom started "I'm Valencia, this is my husband Jeb, and our kids, Max-ine, Ella, Timothy, and Ariel" _Way to go mom! Don't spill the secret_

I could tell she was about to say Maximum. She let the 'X' run at the end of Max right when she realized what she almost said. Luckily she caught herself. That would have been weird.

All of us kids just stood there awkwardly looking at each other. There was no way those three where related by blood, they look nothing like each other, or their parents.

The adults had a small conversation, and apparently they're all coming over for dinner tonight. I sighed. Please no, please no, please no…

**There, hoped you liked it. **

**Sorry, but I wont be able to update for a few days so, in the next chapter it will be Fang's point of view on the flock meeting. I wont overlap the point of views as much as the story goes on but I just want to get in how both Max and Fang feel when they meet each other. But it will be the dinner party thing in the next chapter, and how Max and Fang notice each other at first. **

**Please leave comments on how to make the story better :).**

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	4. The Fist Meeting part 2

**So, sorry for the lack of updates. There was a lot going on the past few days. **

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers, I really appreciate it! :) Even if it's not much I love checking my email to find reviews stuff for the story. For the past, like, week the only emails I've gotten where from fanfiction….I know I have no life, no one ever emails me. **

**Chapter, I think 4…maybe 3. I'm not good at keeping track of these things**

**Fang POV.**

I walked into the house. It was fancy, bigger than our last house, and there's only five of us.

Plus a dog.

It was ridiculous. Extremely ridiculous.

Mom told me to go unpack the boxes in my room. Luckily, I had the room with one of the balconies. Iggy got the other.

I was on the left, whoever was on the right on the next house would be sorry. I like to blast my music as loud as it'll go. I often get yelled at by the family and neighbors.

I was hanging up a poster when I heard the doorbell ring. _Who the hell could that be, it's not like we know anyone. _

I walked out on the balcony and looked down, there where six people there, one holding a plate of cookies or something. _Neighbors _I thought. _Damn neighbors._

My mom answered the door and was talking to them, though I couldn't hear what they where saying.

I finished putting up the poster and went back to the box to get my CDs when I heard my mom yelling "Mark, F-Nick, Crystal, Jeff! Get down here!"

Oh good. Not Fnick again. Not only does it almost ruin the cover, but it sounds so freaking stupid. I've been called "Fnick" so many times in question.

"Hi, were the Martinez and Ride family" The lady said"I'm Valencia, this is my husband Jeb, and our kids, Max-ine, Ella, Timothy, and Ariel"

When she said Maxine it sounded funny more like "Maaaaaaaaxine" she stretched out the 'a' like she was going to say something else but changed her mind. I took note of that.

"Oh, are you our new neighbors?" Dad asked "Hi, we're the Stone family I'm Mark, this is my wife Kathleen, and our three children, Nick, Crystal, and Jeff."

I went down the stairs and met my mom, dad, Iggy, and Nudge at the door. I looked at the neighbors. There where two adults, parents, I'm guessing. Then there where four kids.

The two older ones looked a lot like the mother. The two younger ones looked alike, but nothing like the other two or the parents.

The odd thing, three of them looked weirdly familiar. But I couldn't tell from where.

The same three looked really uncomfortable, especially the oldest. Though judging by her clothes and her facial expression, she didn't really look like a people person.

She looked different than I would have expected for a place like this. She had a Green Day concert shirt on.

Holy shit. Green Day? Finally someone in this place with a little bit of sense.

Anyway, her hair was brushed back, and had Converse high-tops on with a denim skirt. She had this look on her face, she looked annoyed, uncomfortable, and bored at the same time.

The two younger ones both had blond hair. They where pretty cute, and I'm not very mushy when it comes to kids. They also looked a bit incomfortable.

The other older one looked fine, not uncomfortable, but I could tell she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

All the kids just stood there while the parents talked about things.

Now, we where going to go over the Ride…and Martinez's house for dinner.

I wasn't totally annoyed. I'd kind of like to get to know the Maxine girl better. She looked interesting.

And the only girl I knew who might possibly have the same taste in music in me.

Other than Green Day

I silently snorted to myself

Yeah right, and maybe they can fly too.

**Ok, sorry if it sucked.. I was a bit tired, well, extremely tired today and didn't feel like writing, but I sucked it up and wrote anyway. **

**So there ya go. **

**Leave comments and suggestions if you want. I like criticism.**

**I noticed the chapter was a bit short, does anyone want them longer? I can do that....if I have enough to put into the chapter.  
**

**Happy Friday! **

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	5. Dinner With the Neighbors

**Sorry for lack of updates, my weekend was crazy. **

**I won't update much over winter break (Dec. 24 – Jan. 4) so I'll try to get a few chapters up before then. If I have time around Christmas shopping, I tend to wait until the last minute. A habit I should break…**

**Chapter…5?**

**Max POV**

When we got back to the house after the adults had a long boring conversation on….I don't even know, I wasn't paying attention. All I know it ended with them coming over for dinner.

It'll be the same as any other dinner party, well not really a party, only four adults, but the kids go do whatever as long as they leave the adults alone.

I hope they have big appetites, my mom is a great cook, and she usually makes stuff with different sauces and herbs and a bunch of spices, I think tonight she'll go with Italian, or maybe Greek food.

I went to my desk to check my email.

Hmm, nothing. None of my friends where home, we went away when all my friends where home, but now all my friends are on vacation when I'm home. Go figure.

I turned on the music and opened the windows to let the whole world hear me.

"Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park came on, I turned it up even louder, maybe if the Stones heard they wouldn't come over.

I changing into jeans when my mom called up to my room "MAXIMUM! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!" I rolled my eyes then she yelled up again "MISS. MARCOTER JUST CALLED"

Miss Marcoter was the old lady that lives across the street from us. She always calls in complaining about the music.

I didn't care. Its not that I don't respect the elder, but she is just so annoying. She just hates me because I egged her house on Halloween with a few friends.

She doesn't even have proof it was me, she just suspects because she thinks I'm an evil teenager and can't be trusted.

The music kept playing as I did absolutely nothing, I pretty much downloaded stuff off of iTunes and watched Youtube videos until the Stones came.

At 5:30 my mom called me down, they where all there, Kathleen, Mark, Crystal, Jeff, and Fnick, or Nick, or whatever his name is.

I gave an artificial smile and sat down at the table.

We all sat around, next to me was Ella, and Nick, I finally found out Nick when his parents called him Nicholas. Then he got mad at his parents and told them to call him Nick, it was kind of funny

I felt really awkward, I don't know why but I did.

Nick was kind of intimidating in a way, and I don't usually get intimidated by…anyone.

I think it was the fact he seemed like the only one who hated this more than I did.

Ella and Jeff seemed to be getting along pretty well, Crystal and Angel where chatting away, well, it looked like Crystal was doing most of the talking, but Angel looked interested.

I just sat there eating the food. Really quiet, and every time I was asked a question, I stuck with one to two word answers.

I kept thinking someone was going to see the wings or something, or someone would blow the secret, like mom almost did.

Normally I wouldn't be this jumpy and ready to rip the next person to talk to me apart, but the fact that those three kids looked so familiar kept bugging me.

I'd only gone to schools in this town, and before that, when we where still on the run, we didn't talk to anyone unless it was necessary.

And those where all adults, with the occasional teenager, but I never paid attention to them.

Over dinner time, I thought about everything I've been through, where I could have possibly seen them.

Nothing. Nada, zero, zip. I sighed in frustration.

I knew I'd seen them somewhere.

Maybe Angel would pick something up on them; maybe they would think something that would help me figure something out. Having a six-year-old mind reader, is…scary…but really helpful.

Maybe we haven't seen them at all. My mind does play tricks on me sometimes; with the whole voice in my head thing.

Maybe I just needed to get to know them a bit better.

That involves social interaction….no thank you.

**Fang POV.**

We went over to the Rides house, or was it Martinez? Both? Half Rides half Martinez? Whatever.

It was 5:30, when we started dinner, it was fantastic. Some great Italian pasta dish,

I was sitting next to Maxine, or Max, I think she prefers, and Ariel.

The Nudge Channel was on, and Ariel actually seemed interested. It was weird, usually people stop listening when they realize she's been going on about the same thing for what seems like days.

Iggy and Ella where talking, they seemed to get along pretty well. Just wait until she found out he can build a bomb with any substance you give him.

The fact that he's blind makes it even creepier. He once put a stink bomb in my room for my birthday present (well, the date I picked for my birthday). He just found that hilarious; to make up for it he got me a box of air fresheners and soap. What a comedian.

Anyway, I couldn't help wondering if anyone was as uncomfortable as I was. I think Max was, she seemed very guarded, concealed. She gave short brief questions to anything my parents asked her. And let me say, she had hell of an apatite. I've never seen a girl go back for seconds after a huge first serving, let alone go back for thirds. It was pretty amazing.

I also couldn't stop thinking about why Max, Ariel, and Timmy looked so familiar, I couldn't think of where I could have seen them.

God, would it helped if we had a mind-reader in the group, maybe they could pick something up on them.

Or maybe I was crazy and we'd never seen them before. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Who knows what those crazy scientist did to us…

Dinner went by slow. Eventually the adults wanted the kids gone, so they gave each of us some money and Mrs. Martinez said there was an ice cream place not to far away that Max could bring us to.

We got our coats and headed outside. Max didn't look happy, but she was the only one who knew the way. Well Ariel and Timmy probably did, they where most likely to young though.

Nudge and Ariel where still talking as we walked down. Iggy and Timmy where having a conversation about bombs, oh great. Not another Iggy.

Ella was walking next to Max, they weren't saying anything though. Max had her ipod. I really wanted to know what was playing...she didn't seem like one to love all that pop, rap and hip hop music. That was a relief.

**Max POV**

Dinner was long and boring.

Finally the adults wanted us gone. Thank you Lord.

"Max, why don't you bring everyone down to that cute little ice cream place down the street?" _Huh? _

I sighed. She made it sound like a question, but it really meant: "get these kids out of the house, that's and order."

I ran upstairs to get my ipod. Made sure everyone was there and started walking toward the shop. Ella was walking beside me, Angel and Crystal where talking, Jeff and Gazzy where having a conversation on bombs. Oh God. Another Gazzy?!

Nick was off to the side a bit, not saying anything. He didn't seem like the most social person in the world.

I'd kind of like to get to know him a bit….

**Ok, hoped you liked it! **

**Please leave comments! I like criticism :) Any questions I'll answer. **

**If the chapters are to short or to long or anything, please tell me. **

**~XxIgnorancexX**


	6. Chippy D

**Ok, chapter 6. **

**This might be my last update for the next few weeks, I'll try to squeeze one in tomorrow, but I might not have time. **

**I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, I just want to know, does anybody read it? Because I don't want to go on if nobody is interested or still reads it or anything. I've gotten 12 great reviews so far, but sometimes people bail out before the story is finished. I'm probably just being paranoid.**

**And, This story takes place in Virginia, I forgot to mention that in the beginning of the story, sorry. **

Max POV.

We got to the ice cream parlor, _Chippy D's Ice Cream. _It was a weird little place. **(A/N is there really an ice cream place called Chippy D's?) **Everyone got in line with their money and ordered. I paused my ipod so I could order.

Angel went first "um, can I have a small vanilla with rainbow sprinkles in a cone please?" She was just so damn cute.

Then Crystal "Uh, hi, can I please have a chocolate scoop and a mint chocolate scoop in a sugar cone please? No, a cup, and add a scoop of strawberry? No never mind, skip the strawberry, coffee instead? But not too much coffee, just a small scoop. Oh and chocolate sprinkles too. And gummy bears, do you have gummy bears? If you don't that's ok, but don't you just love gummy bears? I don't like the green ones though, people think that's weird, but if there are green gummy bears I'll just pick 'em off. Oh do you have-" Nick covered her mouth with annoyance. Holy shit that kid has a motor-mouth. The man behind the counter just looked at her in awe. "Um, sure kiddo" he started writing. If she and Angel become friends, she better not start talking that much.

Everyone went before me. We all paid and sat down, I led the way to a table in the corner near the exit, and a window. With seven of us, at least three with claustrophobia issues, I need the exits as close to me as possible.

Ella finally spoke up "So where you guys from?"

Jeff looked, not quite at her, like, right above her head. I think I heard someone say he was blind. "Massachusetts."

I think Ella was hoping for more of a conversation, "Oh, um, nice. So…do you like it here so far?"

Crystal lit up "YES! It's awesome, and I've already made friends, huh Ariel"

Taking another lick of ice cream she responded "Yup" popping the 'p' as she took another bite.

"Kind of, I bet I'll get used to it" Iggy said

Nick stayed silent.

"What about you Nick? You like it here?" Ella asked all friendly-neighborly-like. She was so much better at this whole "socializing" thing than I was.

"No" Short and simple Wow.

He got up to through is trash away. Ella was sitting next to me and looked up and whispered "He's kinda scary" I chuckled "That's what you thought of me when you fist met me"

He wasn't to scary, maybe if he talked a bit more I'd like him. I bet he'd like my friends, well he doesn't seem like a people person so, maybe not. I think I'm only thinking that because he's the only other person somewhat like me in this God forsaken neighborhood. I went to this weird, expensive, fancy private school, it was grades k – 12, it was a big school, but not an insane amount of kids because it's pretty hard to get into.

I'm guessing desperate for something to talk about Ella asked another question, "So what school will you be going to?"

Jeff looked around, I think waiting for one of his siblings to answer, but no one did "Um, I think we're all going to _Anthony Healey Private School_" Whoa, that's the school we go to.

Ella's eyes widened "Really? That's where we go! It's a fantastic school, great…ish, teachers."

Nick looked up "Ish?" Wow, the first time he talked without being asked a specific question.

"Yeah, some of the teachers can be real bastards, others are nice though." Jeff and Nick stifled a laugh.

"Ella! Little kids next to you!" I wanted to sound serious but was also cracking up. I'd never heard her say something that bluntly before. I think I'm having an effect on her.

Angel looked up at me "Max, it's not like you're any better around me and Timmy."

I laughed "Very true." I saw Nick smiling, wow, he had a nice, cute smile. No, not cute.

Fine, it was pretty cute. No! Max! Shut up! I hate mushy gushy feelings. Coming from myself or anyone else. Probably why Ella rarely comes to me for boy trouble. I'm kind of thankful for that.

Angel gave me a smirk. Then she popped into my head _somebody got a little crush now?_

I scowled _oh be quiet Angel _I said annoyed _and no I don't have a little crush on ANYONE! _Having a six year old mind reader can be helpful, but a pain in the ass.

She looked at me again _if you say so… _I thought for a moment,_ and, I'm not a pain in the…butt _well at least she didn't say ass.

_Hey, Ange, are you picking up on anything, from them at all? _She thought for a moment

_Nope, all I got from Crystal was 'chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter' from Jeff 'I think he kind of likes Ella' _Uh, whoa. _Yeah, I know, and from Nick…Nothing. He is really quiet. _

Hmm, _well if you get anything suspicious, tell me right away, ok?_

_No problem! _

Fang POV.

We had gone to this dinky little ice cream place a few blocks down from our neighborhood. I should've gone home instead.

It wasn't so bad, it was a bit weird just being there. I hated new places, new people, hated being pushed into socializing. I just hated socializing in general. I had my friends back in Massachusetts, they where great, but we moved. Obviously.

Ella seemed really awkward; I did get a few laughs out of her though. At one point I had to turn off the Nudge channel from babbling on for the guy behind the counter.

Another time, Max's face softened, for the first time, then it popped went to annoyance, back to guarded and secure.

At one point Max's face and Ariel's face became impassive, I would see one of their faces change emotion every now and again. Like they where somehow communicating.

After that, Ariel gave me a look, it was creepy, then her gaze flickered to Max, then she went back to her conversation with Nudge.

It was dark when we started walking back. Ariel slipped her hand into Max's, she took it. Max didn't seem to be one to be mushy and soft, but she seemed great with kids. Yet fierce and determine. She seemed to have a great scene of humor and – NO! Fang no! Don't think of her that way. Though she, along with Timmy and Ariel, looked familiar, and I was going to find out from were.

I just needed to get to know them a bit more. If our parents get along well, it should make it a bit easier, and if we're going to the same school.

Maybe I should just let it go. Then I heard Max's ipod playing, I think it was, _Break_, by Three Days Grace_. _Wow. This girl may be easier to get along with than I thought.

**Ok, it wasn't the best chapter. I kind of rushed to finish it so I could get it up by tonight.**

**Please leave comments, suggestions, questions, etc. Like I said in the beginning, I like knowing that people actually read what I write. **

**If I don't update soon, Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates!**

**And Happy New year! 2010 WOO! The end of the decade, I don't know about any of you but my new years resolution is to be more organized. If you knew me, you'd know I'm the least organized person in the world. **

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	7. Wings!

**I hope anyone who celebrates had a very merry Christmas! Is anyone but me suffering from family-overload?**

**I have a question; on a Microsoft Word document have a limit to how many pages it can have? Because this whole story is on the same document on my computer.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, holiday stress, the fact that I can stay up until 4am, and wake up at noon has just thrown me way off course with my usual schedule. **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Though I feel kinda bitchy because I kind of forced it on. So I apologize. **

**Also, ****Suga-tan****, wanted to know if there will be any action/adventure in the story, originally no, but now that the idea has been put out there, I think yes. So I'm trying to think of ways to add it in. I think I have a few ideas, but it may not pop up until the next couple of chapters. It probably won't be very good, I'm really bad at thinking up flighty action-y things, well more like actually writing it in a way it makes sense and sounds better than it does in my head. **

**Chapter 7, I think. **

Max POV

We got back home, the adults where still talking, but this time in the living room.

Mom looked up "Oh, hi kids"

"Hey mom" I replied hanging up my sweater.

Mrs. Stone stood up "Well I think it's time we're on our way, it's getting late" _oh thank God. _

Everyone said their goodbyes, and thank you's, and nice to meet you's, etcetera. Before they where even out the door I ran up into my room and opened a window, letting the crisp late August air come it. I turned on the music _Teenagers _by My Chemical Romance. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and laid down in my bed.

I looked at the clock, it wasn't late, barley eight. Though for some reason, I felt really tired, but at the same time, I felt I needed to get up and do something. I hadn't been flying in a while…

I got up quickly wrote a note saying I would be back later and had my phone. I grabbed my ipod, and went out on the balcony. Making sure no one could see me, jumped off and flew into the air. It was dark, so I was sure no one saw me.

But God did it feel good to stretch my wings out again. When we found a home and all, we stopped flying all the time. At first we would go out at least six times a week, but now we practically never go out. I really miss flying. For a while I just soared around high above the town. I found a nice cliff to land on and rest.

I tried to clear my mind and just focus on the music playing. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against a rock. I don't know how long it was, but I fell asleep. Being on the rocks, falling asleep in caves, eating anything we could find, even if it meant killing it and skinning it ourselves, I kind of missed. I loved the fact we found my parents, we had a home, lived normal lives. But I can never help but think what would have happened to us if we where still on the run. Would we even still be alive? I liked sleeping in a cave again. It felt normal.

Fang POV.

We got home and I ran into my bedroom. I heard music coming from next door.

Oh great. I bet Max's bedroom is next to mine. I looked out my window and saw her scribbling something. She put it on her bead and headed out the on her balcony.

I almost looked away, but then noticed she was standing on the balcony railing. She looked around then jumped. I think my eyes popped out of my head when I saw wings.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy freaking shit!

Even though it was dark, me and Nudge can see really well in the dark.

Iggy is blind so he just cant see in general.

Did I just see what I thought I saw?

There's no way.

I'm dreaming.

Then it clicked. That's where I'd seen them. The school. Do they recognize us?

I was still in shock. Should I tell Iggy and Nudge? Not yet. I'll talk to Max first.

I sat on my bed and thought.

What now?

I stretched out my own wings. Usually I would jump out the window and fly, but my feet felt like lead.

So that means….Ariel and Timmy…also have,

Wait. What are their real names? I bet they had different names as well, Maxine, Ariel, and Timmy where just cover-ups, like Nick, Jeff, and Crystal.

And what about Ella? I didn't recognize her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have wings…

I needed to sleep on this.

But there's no way in hell I'll get any sleep after that.

**Ok, hoped you liked it. I was going to have Fang realize Max had wings later on, but I didn't know what else to do.**

**And that song **_**Teenagers, **_**if you've ever heard it, aren't the lyrics so true? And if you haven't heard it, at least I think, the band is almost dead on with the lyrics.**

**Its kind of ironic, as I was typing this, I was listening to music, and that song came on my ipod.**

**sorry this chapter was short, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
**

**Please review! **

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	8. Flicker

**It was amazing, I woke up, checked my email and say 23 messages for reviews, and story alerts, etc. **

**Thank you to everyone XD**

**babiixilyx3**** pointed out a few mistakes, that I accidentally used two names for Fang's mom, Kathleen and Colleen, it's****Kathleen, so thank you for pointing that out. For some reason even after I re-read that chapter I didn't catch it. **

Max POV

I woke up with a start; I looked at the time, _shit_ it was past midnight. How long did I sleep?

I took a running start and jumped up into the air. When I got to my house, I circled around making sure no one would be able to see me. When I was sure I was safe I landed on the balcony.

I lifted the flower pot and found the key to the doors.

As I was getting into bed, something outside caught my eye, then it was gone. Just a flicker of something outside on the balcony.

I got up, and went outside to look.

Nothing.

I went back in and locked the doors. Thought it was probably nothing. Just my imagination playing tricks on me.

It took me a while to fall asleep, after falling asleep on the rocks, I wasn't really tired.

Something was bugging me. Had something been on my balcony? I don't think so. But if there wasn't, why couldn't I stop thinking about it.

I took my ipod of my nightstand and turned it on _Monster _by Skillet came on. Listening to music helped me relax, even if it wasn't the most relaxing song. I can fall asleep easily.

Before the song was over, I was out.

Fang POV.

I couldn't fall asleep. After what I saw, sleep didn't seem possible for about another week.

It was a little past midnight. I had fallen asleep a few times, only for about five minutes each time though.

I don't know why this was bothering me as much as it did. I knew there where others like us, I saw them escape out of the school myself. Maybe it's the fact that we just happen to move next door to them.

I looked out the window and saw something big and black flicker, I blinked, and it was gone. What the hell was that?

I'm probably just overtired and seeing things.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't I don't think the thing was my imagination, I got up, and looked out the window.

I looked over to Max's house. She was on the porch looking around. I don't think she saw me. She looked confused.

I saw her go back inside, and lock the doors.

Had she seen it too? I locked my door and went back to bed.

Not even ten seconds after that there was a knock on my door, and Iggy came in.

"Hey Ig…what's up?" He never came into my room, let alone this late at night.

"I heard something outside the balcony door"

This caught my attention "What do you mean?"

"At first I thought it was just a squirrel or a chipmunk or something, but the footsteps where to heavy to be anything that small." He paused for a moment "And nothing that big can naturally get onto the porch unless a deer or something fell out of a tree. That doesn't seem at all likely"

I thought about this "I saw something flicker across outside my window too, when I went to go check it out, I saw Max, she looked confused, looking out her door. Then I think she locked it."

Iggy looked at me funny "So you think Max saw it too?" I nodded then Iggy thought of something. "But how could this thing get from each balcony in such a short time, without a ladder…"

**Ok, I hoped you liked it. It's kind of short, sorry.**

**If I don't update before the new year, I wish you all a happy 2010.**

**Please review! :) **

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	9. How do you know?

**I hope you all had a good New Years, I bet I'm not the only one who has still been writing "09" on their papers.**

**I would have posted this earlier but I forgot I had this stupid thing after school :P**

**I so miss vacation.**

**So chapter…I think 9. I lost track. **

I woke up a bit stressed. It was passed noon, oops. I went downstairs for breakfast.

Ella was down there too, making lunch for herself. "Hey lazy-head"

I scowled at her "Morning"

"You mean afternoon, it's almost one-thirty."

"Shut up, you'll be the same way soon" I got out the cereal and sat at the kitchen table, thinking about that thing. At this point I was sure it wasn't my imagination, or a dream.

But what was it?

"Max, Max, Max?.......MAX!" I realized Ella was calling my name

"Huh, what?"

"Um, you ok?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, fine why?"

She didn't seemed so convinced, whatever. "Nothing, never mind. Mom just wanted me to tell you she took the day off and went shopping with Angel, Gazzy's at a friends, dad's at work, obviously, and I'm going to the beach with Maggie, Julia, and Sophie, in an hour. So you'll be home alone, she doesn't want you to blow the house up, don't burn it down, don't have a party, etcetera, you know the deal"

I wasn't listening "Yup, sure, whatever." I kept eating my Fruit Loops.

_Ding dong_ Ella grabbed a bag "They're here, see ya later"

"See ya" Home alone. _Yes! _

I finished my cereal, and loaded it into the dishwasher.

I got into my room and blasted the music as loud as it would go _Hear Me Now _by Framing Hanley. I got dressed and opened the windows and doors.

I stepped out onto the balcony and sat on the edge with my feet dangling over. I don't know how much time had passed, all I know is that at one point I zoned out and everything around me became non-existent.

I came back to reality when I heard a thump on the floor. I spun around quickly.

I saw Nick standing off to the side, on the porch. "What the hell! How'd you get up here?"

He just stood there, about to say something, then I thought for a moment "Was that you outside my balcony late last night?"

"So, you did see it" He replied

"Wow! It speaks! Yeah I did, what the hell where you doing outside my window? And how the hell did you get up here?!"

"I wasn't. I was in my bedroom, I saw it too, Jeff heard it as well, didn't see it, 'cause, well he's blind."

"I know, whatever, forget about it. Now for God's sake, Nick, how in the world did you get up here?!"

"First of all, don't call me Nick, call me Fang, my real name."

I snorted "Yeah, sure, and my name is Claw, now answer my question!"

"No, answer one of my questions first"

"Fine, I'll answer one." I was really getting annoyed

"This isn't really a question, but, show me your wings."

I felt my blood run cold, but I had to play cool "Wings?" I asked sarcastically "You mean the little pink ones Ariel made me wear when she wanted to play dress up?" _Was that a good cover up?_

"No, I mean the ones attached to your back, that help you _fly_. Like you did last night"

My heart was beating way faster than it normally does, and that's freaking _fast_. "What the hell, are you delusional or something?"

"Nope, just tell me, what's your real name, and Ariel's, and Tim's?" _Uh, Maximum, Angel, and Gazzy._

"Maxine, Ariel, and Timothy." I replied with anger "Now, that's up for questions, I don't care how you got up here, just get the fuck down!" I punched him in the nose and stormed back into my room and slammed the doors shut. I turned around and looked back out. He was gone.

That's one thing I left out in the beginning, we knew how to fight, and we fought hard.

_How the hell did he find out?! _I needed to get out. I threw on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt that covered my back completely.

I grabbed my ipod, a bottle of water from the fridge, and ran out the door.

When I got stressed, I liked to run, for miles and miles.

Me and Ella often went running together, she had always said no ipods. I never did. She said that ipods were for people who couldn't deal with their own thoughts. **(A/N I cant take credit for that saying, I got it from the movie **_**Bride Wars**_**. A pretty decent movie) **

But right now, the last thing I wanted to deal with where my thoughts, so I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

All I focused on was the music and what was in front of me. I bet if I could have, I would have ran right out of this world. Right out of my life, and right out of this mess I was about to get in to.

Fang POV

That didn't go nearly as well as I thought it would. I found out nothing, except for the fact that she was stubborn, and had a good taste in music. But that doesn't matter.

Next time, I'll have to show her my wings and tell her our story, maybe then she'll crack.

I saw her run out of her house and down the street. I tried to call down to her, but she either didn't hear me, or was ignoring me. I think she had her ipod.

I lay down on my bed for a few hours. Eventually I got up and knocked on Iggy's door.

I probably needed help with Max.

"Hey Fang" He looked surprised I was at his door

"Dude, I have something to tell you, its about Max, Ariel, and Timmy."

"Um, ok…"

"Do they look familiar to you?"

"Well, kind of, but I never really thought of it."

"Well, I know where we've seen them."

Iggy looked at me confused "Where"

I told Iggy the whole story, about what I saw, and what had happened earlier. Maybe with any luck, he can get something out of her.

**Ok, hoped you liked it.**

**Please leave comments, suggestions, you know the drill**

**~XxIgnorancexX**


	10. And the truth comes out, half of it

**Well thank you for the reviews, now up to 41, I don't know if that's a lot, but to me it is :).**

**Another thing, zammierox noticed a mistake. In the last chapter when Fang was talking to Iggy, I made him say something along the lines of "don't they look familiar" but Iggy is blind, so of course they don't look familiar. Just ignore that, I cant go back and fix that, I've tried :P. So I thank you for pointing that out.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 10, double digits! **

Max POV

I ran for a really long time. It was almost dark by the time I got back. Though I didn't actually run the whole time, I got to the park and sat down for a rest for a few minutes.

I had turned off the music and I came back to reality. Where my life seemed like hell, at the moment anyway.

I kept trying to tell myself that Nick, or _Fang, _as he liked to be called, that he was just kidding, trying to convince myself that he just wanted to see my reaction or something.

There where a few other things to my list-of-why-life-is-hell-at-the-moment list.

1. The whole "Nick may know about my wings" thing

2. How the hell did he get up on the balcony without me realizing

3. What the hell was that thing outside my window

4. Did Jeff or Crystal see too? Wait, isn't Jeff blind?

5. Why do I over think these things?

6. It's getting really dark and I don't know if I should fly or not, what if someone sees me?

7. I am absolutely _starving_

8. I think my ipod battery just died.

Ok, the last two aren't very important, but still.

I stood up and started running home, now trapped in my thoughts. I tried to sing songs in my head, but it wasn't as effective as the ipod. The thoughts just kept coming back.

Wasn't too long until I was home, but something in the window caught my eye. _The Stones. _

Oh dear God mom! She just had to invite them over for dinner when I think I was about to have a mental breakdown.

I put on my best face and walked in the front door. I saw Nick and glared at him, he gave me a smirk in return.

"Oh, Max, honey, you're home." Mom sounded, not quite relieved, but kind of surprised.

"Yup." I replied and headed over to the stairs.

Mrs. Stone looked up, "Hi, Max."

"Hey."

"Max, why don't you sit down and eat, I bet you're hungry, I bet you where out for a while." _How do I get out of this…?_

"Err, no thanks, I think I'll just grab a snack and take a nap and shower or something, I'm um, really tired from running." I grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet _Was that any good? _

"Well, ok then. At least come down later to get more to eat, a granola bar wont be nearly enough, especially considering how much you need to eat, more than the average teenag…" I shot her a look, that said 'shut up now before you give anything away'

Nick looked at her in question. "She runs, a lot, and sports, her metabolism is very fast, and a huge appetite, she needs more calories to sustain her body…" Mom quickly added on.

Nick nodded, didn't seem so convinced, I ignored that. "Yeah, sure, whatever mom."

I turned and ran upstairs to my room. I plugged in my ipod and saw it come to life _oh thank God it still works. _If you haven't noticed, music is pretty much my life.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I needed it.

I turned the water and got in, a few minutes in, a song popped into my head

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _

**(**_**Imaginary **_**by Evanescence)**

I finished the song and sighed, I finished my shower and got ready for bet, at the moment, I didn't care if it wasn't late at all, I needed the sleep.

But first I needed food.

Fang POV.

I sat in silence as I finished my dinner.

I hoped I would get a chance to talk to Max again. With the help of Iggy.

I heard a voice upstairs, Max?

She was singing, I couldn't tell what, but she had an amazing voice. I heard a pitter-patter, she must be singing in the shower.

I waited until I heard a door open from upstairs. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked quickly.

Mrs. Martinez smiled at me "Upstairs third door to your left, our downstairs one is having work done."

"K, thanks." I forced a smile and made my way upstairs. I got to the top of the hallway and saw Max about to head into the room a few down from where I was standing. She saw me and walked in her room.

"Max, wait, I need to talk to you!" She looked at me.

"What?" she asked with total distain in her voice. "You going to ask me if I can turn invisible this time?"

Well considering the fact that we all have special abilities besides flying, it is a possibility.

"No, but I _know _you have the wings, I saw them the other night."

I saw her face harden "Still delusional, huh?"

I looked her strait in the eye. "Look, I know you have them, and so do Ariel and Tim. Don't try to play dumb and try to convince me I'm delusional."

She stared at me, probably trying to figure out what to say.

I thought for a moment "Fine, don't talk. I will. About seven years ago, you, Ariel, and Timmy escaped from this lab that grafted bird DNA into your genes. A kid, around your age, knew how to work with bombs. He blew a hole in the wall and you escaped, with three other kids, Ariel and Timmy, or so that's the name you use, not their real names, same with Maxine, that's not your real name either. Anyway, there where three other kids, including the one who blew the place up, and I know for a fact that you would recognize them if you saw them again. Because, that lab where you lived the first seven years of your life, is no place you're going to forget any time soon. If you see one thing that relates to that place you grew up, you'd remember, maybe not the lab exactly, but you know in your gut it reminds you of something in your past."

Max. POV.

He finished talking, I couldn't speak, how could he know all those things. There was no way he had wings as well. Just ending up in the same neighborhood is just beyond out of this world.

I couldn't think strait. I had to sit down.

I turned and looked him in the eye. "Leave. Me. The. Hell. _Alone._" I turned and walked into my room. I slammed the door behind me, I didn't hear it shut, he was following me in my room.

I sat on my bed and processed it. I refused to believe he was another one of me. It just wasn't possible.

Just then the voice, who I haven't heard in ages, popped in. _Anything is possible Maximum._

Wait. Nick, Cryptal, Jeff, are they the _them_? The them that the voice would bring up every once in a blue moon?

No, no, no, NO!

Nick looked at me. "I see you're still trying to figure out how I knew that." _Damn right! _"I'll sum it up for you." He took off his jacket and out popped wings "Those three kids, were me, Jeff, and Crystal. In other words, me, Iggy, and Nudge. Me, being Fang, like I told you before. So now you know I'm not delusional, and now, that I've shared a little about myself. I think it's fair if I know the truth about _your _family. The Gods honest truth."

**Ok, I hoped you liked the chapter. **

**I don't exactly know what I'm going to do next, I actually have no idea at all, so sorry if I don't update for the next few days while I try and think of what to put in, just a minor writers block.**

**Please review, I know I've said this before, but I'm not afraid of criticism, I like knowing what I can do to make the story better! **

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	11. My half of the truth

**Ok, I know I had some mistakes in that last chapter, I edit my work every time I write, but I never catch anything because 1. I hate editing things and 2. I just wrote the thing, I know what it says, so when I re-read it to check for mistakes my attention goes to other things easily.**

**So I apologize.**

**Also, I know I said I wouldn't update for a few days 'cause of a small writers block, but that ended at school today, we had a weird schedule, so we just sat and did nothing for an hour except read or talk or whatever in homeroom, so I had time to think, kind of. I only have a small idea, but it's better than nothing! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Chapter 11**

Fang POV.

I could tell she was denying this whole thing.

She wouldn't look at me. I bet if anything more happened, she would have started to hyperventilate.

I don't think I had ever spoken that much all at once, but it was the only way to get her to crack, not quite the way I had expected, but I hope it worked.

I figured I'd let her process this, so I sat down in the chair at her desk and waited.

I would kill to know what's going through her head right now.

I should probably go downstairs now; they must think I've been in the bathroom a bit to long now

I stood up, "I should go back downstairs now, and I know you're in shock. I'll be waiting when you're ready to talk, just tell me one thing, what's your real name?"

She didn't look up at me, her expression didn't change, she just mumbled "Maximum."

"Thanks, Max_imum._" She nodded ever so slightly and I headed downstairs, putting on my jacket fist. Right before I left something outside her window caught my eye, another flicker, this time I saw it more, it was big, huge. Definitely not normal looking.

I don't think Max saw it, "Be careful." I said she looked up at me questioningly "I saw something again." I explained then left. I knew she understood, she had seen it before, and I don't think it's going to be the last time we'll see it.

Whatever it was, I was sure it wasn't safe.

Max POV.

My head was still spinning.

I don't know why I couldn't speak, this shouldn't have been a _total_ surprise, I knew they all looked familiar, and I knew there where other kids like me somewhere out there.

I just never put it together.

I stretched out my wings once more and looked back at them. I couldn't help but wonder what I would be like without them, if this had never happened in the first place. I probably would have never saved Gazzy and Angel. I also would have never gotten the chance to fly, and that's pretty amazing if you ask me.

Then my mind wandered over to what Nick, or Fang said. "I saw something again." I bet he meant the flicker thing, I was almost sure of it.

I was a bit thankful to know that I was at least a little sane, he saw it too.

I had a gut feeling the thing was related to the school.

And I don't think it'll be pretty if it goes any further than just seeing quick glances of it outside the house.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, I quickly pulled my wings back in and opened the book on my nightstand.

Angel came running in "Max! Max!" she shut the door and came to sit next to me

I think I knew what she was going to say "What's up sweetie?"

"I got something from Nick, he knows about us, and he –" I stopped her "I know."

She looked at me "He just came up here, I went flying the other night, he saw me. That's how he found out."

"But he's also –"

"I know, he showed me, and it's not Nick, I guess it's Fang."

Angel looked at me, probably in shock just as I am, or was, I recovered a bit. "Does he know our real names?"

I shook my head, "Only mine, I think I'll tell him the rest of our story later."

Angel nodded, "Should I tell Gazzy?"

I thought for a moment… "No, not yet, honestly, I wasn't going to tell you either until I was sure, but you and your freaky mind reading ability found out beforehand."

She gave me a smile, "I would have gotten it out of you, sooner or later."

"Oh ha, ha. Go finish dinner or whatever, tell mom I'm asleep."

"Ok." She went to close the door to my room "Oh, and just thought I'd let you know, Nick, or Fang, or whatever his name is, he thinks you're really cool, you're not like any girl he's ever met, and I don't mean because of the wings." She winked

I blushed and glared at her "Get out." Though she knew I was kidding, for the most part, so she smiled and went back to join the others.

I looked out the window and saw the thing again, just barley, just a quick glimpse.

I didn't see it very well, but I knew one thing, it wasn't human, but I think it was at the same time, I did see some human features. Others where coyote, or wolf, or something.

I also knew that it was probably related to the school, not probably. It _was._

I needed someone to talk to, and Ni-Fang, was the only person so far who seemed most likely the best person. He knew what it was like, and wasn't eight or six years old.

I started to read, it was _The Lovely Bones _by Alice Sebold. Not even a page later, I fell asleep.

I woke up around 2:53 AM. I got up, suddenly; I didn't feel tired at all. I grabbed my ipod and a sweater and headed outside. I sat on the edge of the balcony to let my feet hang over the edge.

I looked over to the Stone's house, I put the music on pause, put it back inside, and quickly flew over to one of the balconies, I looked in the window, this was Nick, no Fang's room. It'll take me a while to get used to that.

He wasn't sleeping, I saw him on the computer. I knocked on the window. He looked up in surprise when he saw me.

He opened the door. "What are you doing here? It's almost 3 AM."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. But I figured, you wanted some answers, I'm ready to give some."

"Um…ok…but why are you up so late? No one is ever up at this time."

"Had the same question 'bout you."

I slipped of my sweater and stretched out my wings. I sighed "There, one question answered." He just stood there staring, like he just found out I had wings. "So, wanna go for a ride?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Wont someone notice we're gone? Or worse, see us?"

"Like you said yourself, no one is ever up at this time. Besides, I want to get back up in the air, and I bet you do too."

I thought, "Well I don't have another reason why we shouldn't." He flung his wings out, so big, and dark. They where beautiful, ah, no shut up Max!

"Lets go, I know a good place." We flew in silence. I still couldn't believe the fact that our next door neighbors were the other kids with wings. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

When we got there it was a bit awkward for a second, it was really quiet. "So, what do want to know?"

"Ariel and Timmy have wings?" He started

"Yup."

"Ella?"

"Nope."

"What are their real names?"

"Angel and Gazzy, or Gasman."

"Gasman?"

"Don't ask."

It went surprisingly well, he was easer to get along with than I thought it would be, though something told me he wasn't easy to get along with in general, so I felt kind of lucky.

I told him about everything, and he told me about his story.

In the middle of talking something caught my eye. I stopped mid-sentence, and just stared into the dark, I saw the outline of something.

Fang looked confused "Max, what's-" I stopped him by putting my finger to my lips and pointing behind him.

He slowly turned around and saw what I saw. I crawled closer to him and whispered "Are we thinking the same thing?"

He nodded "That's that thing, no doubt about it."

"What the hell is it?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

We stood up as carefully and slowly as possible.

My heart was beating fast, but I kept my breath steady. "On the count of three, up and away" Fang nodded "One..." then the thing looked our way, it started running our way

My breath caught in my throat "THREE!" We both shot up, but the thing grabbed my leg and pulled me back down. Fang got up and the air and came back down, fast.

I tried to scream, but the thing covered my mouth with a hairy…paw?

Then it spoke, it had a deep, husky voice, like Fangs, but worse, this was creepier, scarier. "They want you back," I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Fang was grabbed by another one as he hit the ground, there where _two?! _

The other one chuckled "Yup, and now we got you. Say 'hello' to hell!"

**Ok, hoped you liked the chapter**

**Please review! **

**Also, that book, _The Lovely Bones_, is it any good? I want to read it before I see the movie, but I don't want to get it if I think I wont like it.  
**

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	12. The Fight

**Ok, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I know I left you all at a bit of a cliffhanger. **

**Last week when I went to type the next chapter my mom came home early to find our cat practically dead under her dresser, he couldn't move, could barely meow. So we had to put him to sleep. It's been really rough. I hadn't gone online much after that, so today when I opened up my email I realized I hadn't been updating. **

**So again, I am really sorry; I'll get back into my normal updating pattern. **

**Chapter 11? 12? 13? I don't know, it's been a wile**

Max POV.

The thing was still covering my mouth with its hand, or maybe it was a paw. It had my hands now behind my back. Fang was held in the same position.

We locked eyes and both swung our legs back to hit the other things shins. Fang had more of an effect, but I was able to get my hands free.

After that it seemed to happen so fast. I shot a quick glance at Fang, he seemed to be holding his own. Not really a surprise.

I spun around fast and punched his jaw with some good force. I was proud of myself for that.

It shot back at me with a claw and scraped the side of my cheek. It hurt like hell.

_Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, pain is just a freaking message_.

The voice popped into my head, _good job Max._ This caught me off guard and then felt a kick to the gut. Then a bad scratch to the arm. I could feel warm blood dripping down my face

It knocked the wind out of me, but I quickly shot back up and got him with a round house kick to the stomach.

The thing staggered backwards, I was able to knock him off his feet with another kick to the shin.

It was very satisfying. I kicked it again a few times to the head. I bent down to make sure if it wasn't dead, it was at least unconscious.

I ran up to Fang who was doing the same thing. I looked at him "What the hell….was that?"

He shook his head "I have no clue. Common, we should warn the others."

"First we should clean up our wounds. How do we hide this from our parents?" I looked at Fang, he had a huge bruise on his arm, and tiny scratches all over as well. He has a long cut practically outlining the left side of his jaw.

"Well they'll find out sooner or later." I agreed and we immediately shot up in the air and headed home.

We both landed at my house and sat on the edge on the railing. "So how do we tell the others?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, but we should tell them as soon as possible, the longer we wait the more dangerous it'll get."

"Yeah, but I still am dreading telling our parents, you know how they can be."

"Yeah, and with school coming up and all, it just makes me more nervous knowing we can't be their to protect the others."

I hadn't thought much about school, "Oh yeah. I forgot, at least we'll all be at the same school."

"Yeah, how is it there?"

"Probably the last place on earth I'd ever want to be, but I guess it isn't _completely_ horrible, I do have some good friends, and not _all _the teachers are, in Ella's words, bastards." We both laughed at that first meeting, that first, weird, awkward meeting.

"I see." We sat in silence for a while just looking out. I noticed my heart was still beating really fast, faster than usual. I was still pretty shaken up from those things, and I was pretty sure Fang was too.

"Hold on." I said, Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I went inside, snuck into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this earlier. I got back outside and opened it up.

We started cleaning up our wounds, wiping up all the blood.

"What should we call them?" Fang asked "I don't want to just refer to them as 'things' forever."

I nodded and thought "Erasers." I said. I don't know why or how that came to me, but I liked it.

"Erasers?" Fang asked with question

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"Well, I'm ok with it." He looked inside to my bedroom and saw the time; it was almost four-thirty. "Well I should get home, we both need some sleep." I nodded. For some reason I didn't want him to go. I didn't feel tired at all; I still didn't feel to safe after that incident, I was still all jumpy from….everything, not just the erasers. I didn't know what it was. "Alright then, night."

"Yup, see you tomorrow." I nodded as he turned around and jumped over to his house. His wings pitch black, strong and powerful. I shook my head, got the image out. _Oh shut up Max_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed the first-aid kit and brought it back to the bathroom. I shut the door to my room and sat on my bed.

For some reason I was now ready to go to sleep and not wake up for another hundred years. I turned my ipod on, _All that I'm Living For_ by Evanescence.

As I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but think, _what am _I _living for?_

Then the voice chimed in, _you'll find out in time_.

The voice has been very chatty lately.

I woke with a start when I heard a loud knock on the balcony door. I tried to ignore it, but it just kept going. _Fang_ I thought.

I stood up slowly and unlocked the door, "Why wake me up so early?" I was extremely tired and my hair looked like a rats nest. I was in no mood to be up and about.

Fang looked at me funny, "Max, it's almost two thirty in the afternoon."

"Oh…well come back and wake me up in an hour." Didn't bother to shut the door, just went back and crawled back into bed.

I think Fang had said something else, but I was already asleep.

What felt like five minutes, but was really like an hour and a half Fang had thrown something on my head. I think it was one of my sweaters.

I shot up, annoyed. "What was that for?"

"I gave you more than an hour." He chuckled "How can someone sleep so late?"

"I was tired; you saw what happened last night."

"Yeah, come on, lets go down to that ice cream place with Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy."

"Fine let me have some breakfast first."

"Lunch."

"Same difference." Fang smiled, and I suddenly wasn't as tired as I was. I felt my face flush a bit and headed downstairs.

**Ok, I know it was a bit short, but I just need to get into the pattern of writing more. That shouldn't take too long. **

**Also, this doesn't have anything to do with fanfiction, but my friend set up this website and wants more people to join, if you like anime and manga, you might like it. I know she's a huge fan, and I think that's what the site is mainly based around so, go to **

.

**If it doesnt work or the link doesnt show up, go to my profile, it should be one of the first things listed.**

**She would love it.**

**~XxIgnorancexX**


	13. Erasers

**Ok, this chapter would've been posted about seven hours ago, but my plan for the day fell apart when I woke up at one thirty pm. We have no school today, so I figured I would have enough time to get a bunch of chapters, and get all the crap my mom wants me to do done, also catch up on **_**Make it or Break it**_** and **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager **_**because I missed it last night. Now that it's much later, I might only be able to get this one posted, possibly a second one.**

**So, chapter 13/14 I don't remember…**

Max POV.

I was eating cocoa puffs when Fang knocked on the door, Iggy was with him. I groaned as Ella let them in.

"Would you at least give me time to eat my cocoa puffs?" I joked.

Fang chuckled "Cocoa puffs?"

I scowled at him "Yes, cocoa puffs, is there anything wrong with that?" He was still laughing but shook his head. "So when do you want to head out?"

"You make it sound like we have a time limit, it's Tuesday morning-"

"Afternoon." Fang interrupted

"Whatever, it's Tuesday _afternoon_" I mocked "And our parents are at work, no one has any plans so we can go out whenever we want. Our parents don't care as long as we don't get in trouble with the law or break anything valuable."

Ella had been standing there the whole time, "Wait, where are we going?"

"Oh, last night something happened to me and Fang last night and we want to go over with you and the others" I explained

"Fang?" Ella asked in question

"What the hell where you doing last night that you guys want to 'talk over' with us?" Iggy asked with amusement. "I didn't know you guys where _that_ close."

I rolled my eyes, then Fang cut in "She's rolling her eyes at you Ig."

"Oh, right sorry, I forgot." I said "Iggy, nothing like that, just something about…we'll tell you later when everyone's with us, I don't want to keep repeating the story."

Ella still had this confused look on her face. "Ok, somebody explain to me, who are Fang and Iggy?"

"Oh, sorry Elle, I meant Nick and Jeff."

She still knew something was up, "Like I said, I'll explain everything later, go get everybody up, I want to take a quick shower first."

Ella spoke up, "Max, with you, there's no such think as a short shower."

I glared at her, "Oh shut up, I'll be quick this time." I got up and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. "See ya in a few." I went to go upstairs when Ella stopped me.

"One thing." She said "Where'd you get the cut?" she asked accusingly.

I locked eyes with Fang, then looked down at Ella "That's what me and Nick wanted to talk to you guys about, it doesn't involve you as much, but just to be safe, I want you there too." She gave me a long steady look then walked back into the kitchen.

I grabbed a towel and my ipod from my room and went into the bathroom. I turned on the music in the dock I kept on a shelf next to the sink.

The first song came on, it was _All Around Me_ by Flyleaf.

I didn't sing along for some reason I don't know. I was focusing on the lyrics.

For some reason the words from the song, _I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing_ reminded me of Fang. I tried to get it out of my head, but it wouldn't leave. I stayed focused on those words.

_It doesn't mean anything, just a coincidence I thought of Fang_ I thought to myself.

That's when I realized I am really bad at convincing myself.

I got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around me and headed back into my room.

I dried off and put on a dark red spaghetti strap top, and skinny jeans. I threw on my Converse and my solid black hoodie **(A/N: is that how you spell hoodie? My spell check didn't get it, but it still doesn't look right to me)**

I ran downstairs where everyone was waiting in the living room watching NCIS. Usually with a kid as young as Angel watching something like this, especially considering the autopsy was taking place on the t.v., I would make them change the channel.

But Angel had seen some way worse things, I sat down with them, "So what's happening?"

Fang looked at me, "Oh your done, um, it's Ziva's first day, she just drove the van for the fist time, DiNozzo and McGee just realized how bad of a driver she is, and DiNozzo puked in the car because of it."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I've seen this one."

I heard six kids respond in unison "Same."

"Then why are you guys still watching it?"

Ella, eyes still glued to the t.v., responded, "'cause there's nothing better on, and we where waiting for you."

"Fine, lets go." I jumped up and we walked down the the weird ice cream place around the block.

Iggy and Gazzy where, God forbid, talking about bombs, Angel, Nudge, and Ella where talking about, I don't know, all I knew was that it looked like Nudge was doing all the talking. Angel looked interested, sort of, and Ella looked about ready to smack her upside the head.

That left Fang and I trailing behind. Talking about those things, or erasers. Angel must have picked up on it because she looked back at me confused and worried.

I thought _this is what we where going to talk about with you guys._ She nodded and went back to listening to whatever Nudge was rambling on about.

We got there and all sat down, to make it easier, Fang and I went up to order for everyone instead of pulling everyone up there at once.

The guy behind the counter started flirting with me, and he wasn't very settle about it either.

I looked up at Fang, I saw his jaw was set tight. I smirked to myself.

The guy kept going on. I held up a hand, "Why don't you just go and get us what we ordered and let us be on our way. I'm not in the mood, not now, not ever, so move it you sexist pig" The guy just stood there. I glared at him "_Go." _

I looked up at Fang, his expression had calmed down, he was holding back a smile. He caught my gaze and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks slightly go pink; I smiled back then looked strait ahead, biting my lip I thought about that song again. I shook my head and got the thought out of my head.

The guy came back with a tray of ice cream. He gave it to us and told us to total.

"Um, $15.73" He said. I gave him the money, and didn't give him a tip. I looked down at the tip jar and wasn't surprised to see there wasn't much in it.

We got back to the table and passed out everybody's orders.

Ella looked at what Angel had ordered and then at hers "It's not fair that a girl half my age can eat more than I can."

I laughed, well you know how we are, we need much more calories than the average human. Ella and Gazzy gave me a look that said 'what the hell are you doing, trying to blow the secret' Angel already knows, so she was fine.

I sat down. "Ok, let's just get this out in the open." I got three confused looks. "All of us here, besides Ella," I lowered my voice "Have wings. Where made in a lab, test tube babies. Special powers, etcetera." Then, three mouths dropped. The only thing that would've made this better, is if Angel and Iggy didn't already know.

After that, me and Fang explained everything. It didn't take long to convince them. After that, we went to the woods, deep in the woods, where no one could see us.

Fang and I showed our wings, this time, five mouths dropped, even though at this point everyone knew.

Soon, the six of us had our wings out.

Ella looked at us in awe, "That is _so_ unfair. Also, why am I here, those eraser things or whatever you call them don't apply to me, I'm not, no offence, a mutant bird freak."

"None taken," I said, "Because, you're part of the family, and we want you to be aware." She nodded.

We had slowly made our way to the spot where the erasers first attacked me and Fang.

I grimaced, "Fang?" He looked in my direction "The eraser bodies are gone; I don't think it's too safe to be here."

He nodded, "Yeah, we should get out of here."

Just as I was about to tell everybody that we'd better leave, something touched my shoulder. "Too late." Said the same dark voice from the night before.

Fang's eyes widened, the blood drained from my face. "ELLA! GET OUT OF HERE! ANGEL GAZZY! UP AND AWAY!" I shouted.

I was able to get free from the eraser's grasp. I turned around and saw that there where about ten, maybe fifteen more.

Then I saw Gazzy was still on the ground, "Gazzy what the hell are you doing!?!?"

"Wait! I know what I'm doing!" Just then I saw him pull something out of his pocket.

_Oh God_ "Everybody up!" I yelled

Fang looked at me confused. "What! Why?" I grabbed his hand and pulled up, I saw Iggy grab Ella and fly up to join us.

Not even a split second later there was a huge explosion, and eraser bits flying everywhere.

Gazzy had a huge grin on his face. "THAT WAS SO _COOL!"_ He and Iggy both laughed, Gazzy held up his hand and Iggy hit it, still holding Ella up with one arm.

Creepy.

Ella was in shock.

"How the hell did you manage to get a bomb."

I looked at Ella, "He's Gazzy isn't he?"

We all laughed. Then Fang looked at Iggy. "Ig, did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yup." Iggy said with triumph.

I shook my head. "Oh, my God."

**Ok, hoped you all liked it. **

**I doubt I'll be able to get another chapter up today, so I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. **

**Please review! **

**~XxIgnorancexX!~**


	14. My Weird Beating Heart

**Ok, I know I said I would post another chapter yesterday, but I couldn't, my neighbors needed a last minute babysitter, and I was bombarded with homework. **

**Also, this is the last day I'll be able to post on Thursdays, I have two after-school things (one for school and one for my church), I only have an hour between the two, 45 minuets by the time I get home, and I need to get my homework done then, I don't get back home until 5:30/6 pm, but today both where canceled, because the teacher person for the school thingy is going to the doctor with his wife to see if she's pregnant….and this whole time I thought he was gay. And the church thing….I don't know why…I should ask.**

**Chapter whatever. **

We walked the rest of the way home, Ella didn't want to be carried.

This kind of worked out for the better, less chance of anyone seeing.

The sun was setting so I figured my mom and dad should be home soon.

Ella came up to me, "What are they exactly?"

I shook my head "I don't know, some sort of lupus-avian hybrid, I think." She nodded.

"Where do you think they came from?" She asked, worried

"The school, not doubt about it, the first attack they even said "They want you back" to me and Fang.

She looked at me horror in her eyes, "You mean if they capture you, you could go back to that place?" I nodded.

We all walked in silence until we got back.

As we went to go into our separate houses Angel looked up at them, "Hey, you guys wan' a come over."

I was about to protest but I realized we'd need to tell our parents at some point, why not when we're together, as one big feathery family…and Ella.

"Sure!" Nudge said with great enthusiasm.

"Ok." Iggy replied, not much to his voice, but once the Gasman said "We can build another bomb" he was all for it.

Fang looked impassive, he must have been thinking the same thing about telling our parents together, just without the 'feathery family' part. "Whatever."

I patted my pocket for my key, "Damn it, I forgot my key." I looked up, "Hold on, I think the balcony door is unlocked…"

Fang mumbled ever so slightly, "Wait for it…"

Then Iggy smiled, "I know how to pick locks."

He bent down until he was level with the doorknob, "Won't that take to long though? I'll be quicker if I just flew up to –" And with that, the door was unlocked "Or you could just pick the lock, that seems fast enough" Iggy smirked.

Gazzy stared in awe "You have _got_ to teach me that."

I snorted "Yeah, that's the last thing we need, the Gasman being able to break in almost any place he wanted."

Iggy and Nudge looked at me in question and Fang pointed out, "You never told me why you call him the 'Gasman.'"

I looked down at Gaz, he had this special look on his face "Wait for it…." I started

Then we heard Gazzy rip one. "That's why." I finished.

Iggy looked discussed, "What, automatic farts?"

"Something funky with his digestive system." Nudge was still holding her nose, I smiled at her face, "He can fart on command as well though."

Fang was fanning the air around his nose with his hand, "Jesus, you could knock someone out with one of those."

Gazzy just smiled proudly. I shook my head "Come on let's get inside."

We went inside and separated, Iggy and Gazzy to the basement to make their bomb plans, I made them promise they wouldn't use any in the house and to make them in the back yard or in the garage. Ella Nudge and Angel went into the living room to watch TV or a movie or something, I ascended up to my room, Fang stayed in the front hallway, I looked down at him from the staircase, "You know, you're allowed to move." I joked.

He chuckled ever so slightly and came up to follow me.

I opened the door to my room, I put my ipod back in the dock to charge, I hit shuffle and _Crawling_ by Linkin Park came on.

"Good taste in music" Fang noted.

I smiled, "Thanks, it's good music, with meaning, unlike all those other rappers and pop singers who just sing about sex and drugs and meaningless crap."

"Isn't that what like half the songs are about, even with metal, alternative, and rock music?" He noted.

I thought about that, "Well…yes." I paused, "But this is good."

I looked up at my _Lost _calendar **(A/N: Best show ever, To anyone who watches it. I have a **_**Lost**_** calendar, and I love it, not as much as the show though). **I groaned out loud.

Fang looked up, "What's wrong?"

"School starts in three days." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Summers over already?" He asked, "Man, that sucks."

I nodded. I though about my friends, I missed them, I've barely seen them all summer. Even though I only had two friends that really, _truly_ understood me, besides the wings and grew up in a lab thing, I still missed the ones who didn't get me as much, and got on my nerves much easier. Those two friends are J.J. and Sam.

J.J. has been trying to get me to go out with Sam forever, but I've never really been interested in him that way. I've never really been interested in a guy that way.

Then Angel popped into my head _Liar _she said…or though.

_Huh?_ I snapped back at her.

_Fang_ my eyes widened.

_What the hell are you talking about_?

_She giggled in my head, you know what…_

I blushed furiously.

Fang must have seen, "You okay?"

I couldn't look him in they eye, "Um…yeah, why?"

"You're cheeks just turned weirdly pink."

I turned my head. "It's just hot in here." I said lamely.

He smiled at me and my heart started beating faster. Weirdly fast, faster than it normally is.

_Oh, my God_ I thought. I haven't felt this way since the seventh grade when I liked a kid named Mike, then he moved…I was crushed. As much as I can be crushed about something like that.

I heard the door open, "KIDS! I'm home!" Mom yelled.

I shut the music off, "Come on, let's go downstairs." I rushed out of the room.

I bit my lip. Was Angel right?

_I'm never wrong._ She thought to me.

**Ok, hoped you liked it, I know it's kind of short, sorry, but I have a lot of research I need to do for a project I'm working on for school, and I need all the information and pictures etcetera by tomorrow.**

**I hate my civics teacher. If I had a choice, I'd go back to seventh grade history instead of eight grade civics.**

**Also, I am in eight grade, and Max and Fang will be in high school, freshman year, when they start school. I know nothing about high school, so please correct me if I mess something up. **

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	15. Hit

**Ok, hoped you all liked that last chapter. I wasn't too happy with it, after I'd posted.**

**I also wish I hadn't put in the whole eraser action-y stuff. I'm really bad at it, and now I don't know where to go with it. I do have one idea…I think I can make it work, I'll try to fit it in sometime in the next few chapters.**

**Chapter something.**

I ran downstairs to see my mom, everyone else was in the kitchen, "Oh, I wasn't expecting all of you," she said with excitement.

Angel looked up at her with Bambi eyes, everyone's a sucker for Bambi eyes, "Can they stay for dinner?! And Mr. and Mrs. Stone too?!"

Mom looked taken aback, "Well sure, you're always welcome." She said directed to Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. "I'll call over Kathleen and Mark." She took her phone out of her purse to call.

I went to the living room with Nudge and Ella, they where watching _NCIS_, again. **(A/N: Sorry I'm obsessed :D)**

"How long are they going to play this?" I asked while sitting down

Angel turned to me, "It's a marathon, duh." Then she smirked at me, I glared back, annoyed.

Fang came in a few minutes later, "So, their coming over, how do you think we should tell them?"

I shrugged, "Start off with 'look, we've all got wings!' or something like that."

"What about the erasers?"

"I don't know, explain to them that we're safe, we know how to fight them off, stuff like that."

He nodded and we focused back on the show.

About an hour later we where all crowded around the table eating, it was lasagna, it was much better than it usually is, Iggy helped her.

I just don't know how the blind guy managed to make better lasagna than my mom, who can actually see.

Though Fang told me he can feel colors, if that makes much of a difference.

Then mom looked at us, "So why'd you want everyone to have dinner with us?"

Fang and I looked at each other, he nodded. "Because, we have a little news, pretty big news."

The adults all looked at me in question. I stood up, shrugged of my jacket and flung my wings out, accidentally hitting Ella in the head.

"Um…oww."

"Sorry"

I looked at the adults; I swear I saw a fly go into Mark's mouth.

They all had mouths open down to their knees and eyes as big as saucers. It was pretty funny. Mark and Kathleen just looked in shock.

Mom and dad, they where looking at me like "What the fuck."

Then Fang stood up and shot out his wings, the adults' heads kept going from me to Fang, me to Fang, me to Fang.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel stood up, and flung out their wings, it was really crowded, at this point; Ella probably had bruises all over her head.

Everyone was speechless.

Then Mark and Kathleen's eyes fell on Ella, "I'm human, no wings." She said kind of disappointed.

Everything went fine after that, we explained our stories and everything to them.

They where all fine until we told them about the erasers.

Dad was the only one who stayed quiet the whole time, the rest, they didn't take it so well.

After we'd calmed them down and explained everything, they seemed a little better.

They stayed for a little bit just to talk and stuff, for what seemed like hours.

After they left I ran upstairs and fell down on my bed.

I realized it was really hot out. I put on a tank top and some really short shorts I keep in the back of my closet. I grabbed my ipod and opened to doors to sit on the balcony.

I sat out there for a while, I noticed Fang come out, but I pretended I hadn't seen him.

I wasn't tired. I don't know why, but I wasn't.

I went back inside and put on some better shorts, the ones I was wearing I wouldn't want to be caught dead it.

I didn't want anyone to hear me leave, so I went back outside, ignoring Fang, and shut the doors. I jumped down and went running.

I didn't have my ipod with me, I wanted to think.

I don't know how far I ran. As took another turn I noticed that Fang was running not too far behind me, but good enough that if I hadn't looked while turning I wouldn't have even noticed.

I ignored him; I wasn't in the mood for company.

I few blocks more I ran under a bridge, I was about halfway through when I was hit in the back of the head with something hard. A rock I think.

All I remember was a bag being thrown over my head, and a furry paw tie my hands together.

And the fact that I was so thankful Fang had followed me.

I couldn't get out of this alone…

Then everything went blank.

Fang POV

I saw Max come back out, shut the doors and jump off the balcony.

She started running. I made a split second decision to run after her.

I had followed her, but keeping behind me, so she wouldn't see me.

She looked determined. I bet if she could, she would run out of this world, and out of her life.

We reached this bridge. It looked old and abandoned, then again, we where in the mose vacant part of town.

It seemed to have all happened so fast.

I saw one of those erasers jump out behind Max and through something at her head.

She immediately fell to the ground.

I jumped up and flew to her, it was a little more dangerous in terms of getting caught, but it was much quicker.

I saw them tying a rope around her hands and a bag was thrown over her head.

I had to get to her in time, I wished to God that I had remembered my phone, I could call Iggy, he knew how to fight.

He's broken my nose a few times.

He could also build a bomb out of anything in a short amount of time.

_Come on, come on, come on, _I pleaded to myself.

I was so thankful I made that snap decision to go after her.

**Ok, hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Don't worry, it won't be a week until I update next. **

**Either tomorrow or Monday**

**Please Review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	16. The Chip

**Ok, sorry this chapter is up a little late. I was going to type it after school yesterday, but I forgot I had to go to a Girl Scout meeting, then didn't get home until five, so I had to start my homework, blah, blah, blah, so sorry it's late.**

**I'm skipping the fight, 'cause I'm not to good with the bloody fight-y parts. **

**This is right after.**

**And I would've posted this earlier, but I needed to finish my homework or else I wouldn't have been able to watch **_**Lost**_** tonight. **

**And I don't mean the episode on TV, I'm only on season 3, so I was going to watch that when my mom comes home from the video store with the next disk, so if you are a fellow **_**Lost**_** fan, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! About tonight's episode, or anything past the 5****th**** episode in season 3.**

**Chapter I don't know what. **

Fang POV

I had finished up the last one with a blow to the head.

There weren't too many, I was able to get them all, but it was hard.

I ran over to Max, untied the rope and get her free.

She wasn't moving, I checked her pulse, it was slow, fast to a normal human, but slow for one of us freaky bird kids.

I picked her up and flew back to the house as fast as I could.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked, I banged on it hard.

Dr. Martinez is a vet right? That's ironic.

Ella came to open the door. She looked dead, she was alert when she saw Max.

"Who…wha'…when…?" she stammered.

"I'll explain, just go get your parents!"

She spun around and ran down the hallway. I went in and carefully placed her on the couch.

Dr. Martinez came running out with Mr. Martinez trailing behind her.

She stopped when she saw her, "Oh, my God! Who did this?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"Those eraser things," I responded. "I saw them nail her in the back of the head with something, I flew to help her. I got rid of them, but she was still unconscious." I explained.

She nodded, examined her body. "I should take her to the clinic, all my thing's are there."

"Nick, or Fang?" I nodded, "Ok, Fang, can you take her?" I picked her up as Dr. Martinez grabbed her car keys and we piled into the car.

"Mom!" Ella called, "Can I come?"

"Sure sweetie, hop in."

"Jeb!" Jeb was standing outside the car "Stay here with Angel and Gaz, ok?"

"Sure." He mumbled something under his breath, Ella and Dr. Martinez didn't hear because of their wimpy human hearing, but I heard parts of it, I heard; "I can't believe," then something I didn't get, then "Get her."

I eyed him suspiciously. He saw me, but didn't look me in the eye; he just nodded his head and went inside.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

Dr. Martinez sped to her work.

She ran to the door and unlocked it, I followed her into a room, I placed Max on a table in the room.

It smelled disgusting, like chemicals, I thought of the school.

I clenched my jaw, I hated thinking about that place, it was more than enough to make my skin crawl.

She felt Max's arm, "I think her wrist is broken."

She took an x-ray.

Up on the screen something in her forearm showed, small and square.

"What's that…?" Ella asked, her voice fading.

"I don't know" Dr. Martinez said shaking her head. "I think some sort of microchip."

I looked up, "In her arm?"

She nodded.

"I think with minor surgery I can get it out but…."

Max shifted on the table we stared at her, she was moving slowly, and looked in pain, she groaned, "Damn, that hurt like hell" she looked around, "Mom? Fang? Ella?"

We explained to her what happened, well mostly me, but Ella and Dr. Martinez filled in a little.

When Dr. Martinez told Max about the chip, she looked back and forth from her arm to the x-ray. "What do you mean?" she asked confused, "Like, a homing chip or something?"

"Yeah, kind of, like a tracking chip, they put them in expencive show animals, so they know where they are if they get lost or something."

Max and I exchanged a look.

"Take it out." She said trying to be firm, but it didn't work too well, she was still shook up.

"You could lose the use of your hand." Dr. Martinez explained carefully.

"Like I care, just take it out, the eraser problems could disappear, and we would all just love that, life would be hell of a lot better."

Dr. Martinez eyed her. "Okay…I can try."

"Thank you." Max said then paused and touched her head, "Oww. My head _kills_."

Ella smirked, "That's what happens when it's hit with a rock."

Max glared at Ella, is this what goes on between sisters?

Dr. Martinez came out with some stuff, "Okay Max…lay down, I going to give you a little valium, so you don't feel anything…"

She gave Max a shot. She seemed fine at first, but seemed to get a little loopy after a few minutes.

Ella held her hand, Max looked up, "Hi, Bella." Max said in a dopey voice, "You got pre'y eyes."

Ella stifled a laugh, "Its Ella."

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.

She sat humming something, then stopped, "Hey, Bella?" She asked, we both started laughing.

"Who's him? I can't see 'em"

She looked up at me, "That's your friend, Fang."

She giggled, "Oh, hi Fang. Fang...Fang-y, Fang-y, Fang." She mused to herself.

A few minutes she looked in my general direction, "Hey, Fang-y pooh?"

"Um…yeah?" _Fang-y pooh?_

"Can you let go of my hand? You're squeezing it too hard."

"Um…I'm not holding your hand."

"Oh…" She thought. "Then you tell Bella to let go."

Ella giggled, "Max, no one in holding your hand."

"Whatever."

She stayed silent the rest of the way through the surgery, she just bobbed her head back and forth staring at the lights with wide eyes.

"Ok….done" Dr. Martinez said.

Max looked at her, "Done what?" She asked, "Hey! When'd you get here?"

Dr. Martinez raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Max, move you're hand."

She did. "Oh thank God." She said letting out her breath that she must have been holding.

"When will the valium wear off?" I asked.

"Um…shouldn't be too long now." She replied, I nodded in response.

Max POV

We where back at the house, the valium wore off, finally, and I was sitting on the couch am ice pack pressed against my head and some stitches in my arm and a cast from the broken bone.

Fang had gone home, and Ella was sitting next to me, but I think she fell asleep, she said I acted like a total moron with the valium in me.

I mean, seriously, _Fang-y pooh?_

I'm so stupid.

My dad walked in and sat in the recliner chair near the couch.

"How you doing?" He asked with concern

"Better, my head still hurts, but at least I have movement in my hand."

He chuckled, "Why would you not be able to move your hand?"

I looked up, "Oh, mom didn't tell you?" He shook his head, "She took my x-ray to check out my arm because she thought it was broken, and it was, but she also found a microchip, she took it out, she thought that I would lose control over my hand, because it was surrounded by nerves and stuff. I made her do it, she didn't want to, but I was able to force her."

He looked at me surprised, "She found the chip?" He paused, then quickly added, "I mean, a chip?"

I looked at him, he got up and went back to bed.

_Did he know about the chip?_

**Okay…I hoped you liked it.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	17. I Think I'm Falling in Love

**I figured something out yesterday when I posted the last chapter, apparently when you upload a document, you can delete it once you put in a story. I guess there's a 15 document limit, I felt so stupid, when I figured it out I was like "BREAKTHROUGH!" I guess it just shows to prove that you learn something new every day****.**

**Chapter 16, or 17, I think 17.**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. The couch was to uncomfortable.

I felt something wet under my head…._what the_?

It was the ice; it melted, all over my pillow.

I went downstairs to get breakfast, Ella was there, "How you doin'" she asked.

I shrugged, "Better."

She nodded, "Okay then, me and a few of my friends are going to the beach for the last day of summer vacation, wanna come? I'm going to ask Nudge if she wants to come too"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm going to stay home, besides I'm not bathing suit built, I wouldn't want anyone to see the wings, and I don't think Nudge is eather.

"She said she has stuff. I'm heading over Maggie's, last chance, you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure; I need to get stuff for school anyway."

"Okay then, later."

"Bye." I called and finished eating my cereal.

Angel came skipping in the room. "Hey Max.

"Hi Ange."

"Where's Gaz?"

"Iggy's house, building bombs or something."

"I'm going over Jenny's house, she'll be here to pick me up in a half hour." I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed, be down in a minute."

I turned on some music and headed upstairs, I threw on some black skinny jeans with a bunch of rips going up my legs and a shirt that said "No one dies a virgin, life screws us all." My friend made it for me, she thought it was funny.

I knew that Angel's friend, Jenny, her mom hated me, and I wasn't a huge fan of her either. I felt bad for Jenny.

I threw my hair up in a messy pony-tale, then I herd a song I didn't recognize come on my iPod.

I went and checked, it was something by Joss Stone, I knew the name, I think mom liked her, the song was called _I've Fallen in Love With You_.

I thought, _how the hell…?_ Just then Angel walked into my room, and it made sense.

"Angel, did you…?"

She smiled, "Uh huh." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I glared at her and she ran out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and changed the song.

Just then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door, "Oh, hi Mrs. Murphy, hi Jenny."

She just eyed me, "Your mom home?"

"Nope."

"Dad?"

"Wrong again." I smirked, she hated when I was home alone with Angel, it's like she thought I was some weird child molester or something.

"Ella? Timmy?"

"At friends houses, what? Do you not trust me?"

Angel popped into my head, _Don't ruin my friendship with Jenny, I know she loves you but her mom might not want her to be friends with someone who's sister reminds her of satin_.

I shot her a look, "Okay Ariel, have fun!"

"Bye Max!" Angel and Jenny called to me in unison. Jenny's mom gave me one last look and I shut the door.

I laughed to myself and threw on some sneakers and my wallet.

I walked downtown to get all that school crap, pencils, notebooks, calculator, etcetera.

It was just about the last thing I wanted to do, but I needed to get on the good side of teachers, my appearance doesn't always say "good student" it takes them a while to realize that I'm harmless, for the most part, and do well in school.

It took me about an hour and a half to get back home, when I got back Fang was walking out of the house.

"Oh, hey Fang" I called.

"Don't you mean Fang-y pooh?" He joked.

I blushed. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, I never got a chance to thank you, for saving me last night."

He smiled as much as Fang can smile, "No problem."

I stopped in front of his house, "So, how did you know I was in trouble anyway?" I asked.

He paused, "I saw you jump off your balcony and, I followed you, in case something happened with the erasers."

I nodded my head, "Well, thank you, again." I knew that wasn't the whole truth, but I didn't care. God knows where I'd be if he hadn't followed me.

"So what're you up to?" He said changing the subject.

"Nothing, just went to get some school shit, what about you?"

He chuckled, "Ig and Gazzy just set off a stink bomb and now the whole house smells disgusting.

I laughed, "Wow, well you're welcome over to the house that _doesn't _smell like crap."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I need revenge."

"How?" This I had to see.

"I don't know…but I'll figure something out."

"You could put their hand in a bucket of warm water to make them pee their pants when their sleeping."

"Nah, to original, I was thinking laxatives."

I burst out laughing, "That's the _last_ thing Gazzy needs!"

He smiled manipulatively, "Exactly."

"All right, see you later."

"Bye."

I walked back into the house and put the bag on the kitchen counter, I laughed again, then thought about that song Angel downloaded onto my ipod.

I shook my head and decided not to think about it.

I turned on the TV and _That '70's Show_ was on.

Ironically, it was the one when Donna and Eric make brownies and put laxatives in them for the rest of the gang.

This made me laugh all over again.

Thank God we have more than one bathroom.

**Ok, hoped you liked it. **

**I realized that I don't accept anonymous reviews, but I fixed that, I think, so sorry if you tried to review but it wouldn't let you because you don't have a fanfic account. **

**Please comment!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	18. First Day of High School

**Okay, sorry, I would've updated yesterday after school, but I had a dentist appointment, and didn't have time with homework and stuff. There is nothing I hate more than people I don't know shoving sharp objects in my mouth. They decided to put in four spacers between by teeth to help my braces out or something, so when I got home, I did my homework, dinner, yadda yadda ya, and my mouth was in pain, so I took an Advil and crashed. Yay for pain medication! **

**That sounded bad. **

**Also, this is the first day of school for them, and like I said a chapter or two ago, I'm still in 8****th**** grade, and I know nothing about high school and how anything works there, so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

I woke up to a really loud beeping noise, I groaned and rolled over to turn it off.

About a minute later, or at least it seemed like a minute, I think it was really about an hour, Ella came in, "Max? Come on, get up." She pulled my legs.

I refused to move.

Ella sighed, "ANGEL!" She called extremely loudly.

She came in, I kept my head buried in my pillow, trying to fall asleep again.

"Yeah?" She asked in a cute, angel-like voice.

"Help me get Max out of bed; we'll be late for school."

"Okay…" I could tell she was thinking. I heard her whisper something to Ella, but I didn't hear.

I fell asleep again, and then woke up a second later with myself, and they top of the bed soaking wet.

Angel and Ella were cracking up, "ANGEL! WHAT THE HELL?!" They ran out of my room. I grabbed a towel on the back of my dresser chair.

I looked at the clock; I had about a half hour before we had to leave. I could do that easily.

I took a shower last night so I didn't have to worry about that.

I threw on an old pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt from the new Tim Burton _Alice in Wonderland _movie **(A/N: I'll have the shirt on my profile, toward the top of the page, it's really cool, or at least I think it is) **I didn't bother to get a hoddie or anything, it was nice out from what I could tell.

I ran a brush through my hair, brushed my hair, the whole normal morning routine.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

Ella and Angel where laughing giggling when they saw me.

Gazzy looked at my head, "Why is your hair wet? I didn't hear the shower this morning."

I glared at Ella and Angel and they burst out laughing again, I grabbed a granola bar as they explained to Gaz what happened.

Maybe I should use the laxatives on them as well…though Angel is pretty manipulative, so maybe I shouldn't; payback and revenge are her specialties.

Another downside to the whole controlling and reading minds thing, or at least a downside to anyone who gets on Angel's bad side.

Mom came in, "Oh, good, Max, you're up, get in the car, time to go kids. My God, Max, you're going to be a _freshman_."

I nodded, "Yup, lets go." I jumped off the counter and went outside. "Hey mom?!"

She came outside, I was standing next to the car, she looked at me to continue, "Can I walk?"

She shook her head, "Not today, any other day, but you know how much I love to drive my kids to school on the first day." I rolled my eyes, "Besides, this is your first day of high school!"

Again, I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I got in the car, "But it's not like I'm starting a new school, I've been going there sense kindergarten."

"I know, but still."

Ella was starting seventh grade, she was psyched, Gazzy was starting second grade, and Angel was starting kindergarten, she was ecstatic, this was her first year.

It was a private school, but we didn't need uniforms, thank God, and it was huge, grades k-12 in one building. The only reason I haven't asked to transfer is for two reasons, 1. the other school I'd go to would involve uniforms, and 2. I like my friends here, they get me, for the most part. They don't know about the wings, or powers, or where I came from, none of that stuff.

We pulled into the school drop-off area, we all said good-bye and left, I led Angel to where her class meets, and Ella led Gazzy to his.

"Ok An-Ariel, see you at the end of the day."

"Bye Max!" She went into meet her teacher as I walked to the office.

When they sent me my schedule in the mail, they messed up a few of my classes; they put me in the wrong History class, I'm supposed to be in AP history, did the same thing for Chemistry as well so I had to get that fixed before I school really started.

I was waiting for them to fix my schedule, when someone I didn't recognize walked in.

My eyes widened in disgust. It was this preppy looking red-headed bimbo, at least that's what it looked like.

She had this really tight bright pink, low cut, short sleeved top that said "keep me hanging on" in an even brighter shade of pink, a denim mini-skirt, and these really tall high-heels.

Even with them on, she was shorter than me.

She also had these huge boobs, it was extremely weird, especially considering it was probably all bra.

She turned to me, "Hi, I'm Lisa." She said in this weird peppy voice, and holy shit, she had about four tons of makeup on, did she even _have_ a face?!

"Max."

She smiled at me, I gave a tight smile back. Then she went back to whatever she was doing, I think it was something the new students had to fill in.

Fang, Iggy, and Nudge walked it.

Nudge came up to me, "Oh, Hi Max!"

"Hey…um…Crystal?" I asked trying to sound normal, she nodded her head.

"And _Nick_ and _Jeff_" She said reminding me. I nodded slightly.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Max," Iggy said looking past me. He's good, not perfect.

Fang nodded a hello to me.

Lisa turned around to see who I was talking to, she saw Fang and pushed her boobs out a bit, I could tell she was trying to do it only slightly so no one would notice.

Let me tell you, she's really, _really_ bad at it.

She stuck out her hand, "Hi there, I'm Lisa."

Fang looked taken aback, I smirked to myself, he shook her hand, trying to be polite, "Nick."

The secretary coughed, "Um, Ms. Portman."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She turned to Fang, "Nice meeting you." She finished her thing and left.

I backed up to Fang, "Get used to it," I whispered, "Half the girls in this school are like that, preppy, peppy, prissy, and bitchy."

He looked at me, "Oh great."

The lady behind the desk handed me my new schedule, "Sorry for the mix-up." I smiled, "Thank you."

I walked out the door to go to homeroom, "See you guys later." I said and left to find room 33.

I was in the English room, with Mr. Barca.

I saw J.J. sitting in one of the seats. I sat next to her, "Hey."

She looked at me, "Hey! I haven't seen you all summer!"

We started talking, catching up on things when Lisa walked in, J.J. stopped in mid-sentence, "Who's the girl in the slutty top?" She asked with amusement.

I laughed, "Lisa Portman." I said with disgust

J.J's eyes widened, "You _know_ her, you poor thing." She couldn't keep a sincere face, it was funny.

"No, I saw her in the office when I was getting my schedule changed, she introduced herself to me."

"Oh, I see. What's she like."

"Um, prissy, bitchy, the usual."

"Surprise, surprise." She said sarcastically.

"No kidding –"

"Okay class!" The teacher yelled, "Quiet, lets go, time to start the day."

I groaned inwardly, then Fang walked in, came and sat next to me.

J.J. grabbed my arm, "Oh. My. God." She mouthed. I rolled my eyes, she had a big stupid grin on her face.

Fang leaned closer to me, "Your friend okay?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, just….weird." He nodded his head.

I looked in Lisa's direction, she was glaring at me.

First day of high school, and I already have an enemy it looks like.

**Okay, hoped you liked it, I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Please review, comment, etc.!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	19. Worry

**Okay, I'm sorry I was going to try and post this yesterday, but I had to work with a little Girl Scout daisy troop, I got about halfway through typing the chapter when I had to leave. Sorry if I repeat myself, because I typed most of it yesterday, do I don't remember exactly how or when I explained things. I'll re-read it just be sure, but with my suck-y editing skills, it may not be the best.  
**

**Chapter somewhere in the double digits.**

Max POV.

I groaned as the alarm went off the next morning, getting into the whole school routine and waking up before noon takes a while for me to get used to.

I rolled over and pressed snooze, well more like smashed the clock until it shut up.

Ella came in a few minutes later, "If you through another cup of water on my head, I will kill you." I mumbled into my pillow, she laughed, "No, I just came to get you up in a non-fun way…or at least non-fun for me."

I sat myself up, slowly, "Alright, alright, I'm up, you can leave now."

I turned on the music; it was _Pressure_, by Paramore. The one song that I think describes high school life almost perfectly.

After getting ready I headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was crowded around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and sat down. That's when I noticed that it wasn't only my family, but Fang, Nudge and Iggy too.

Angel must have read my mind, no surprise there, then told me we where going to give them a ride. Okay, looks like I can avoid that, I walk.

I threw the apple core in the trash, grabbed a water bottle, told mom I was leaving, and left.

Fang came up behind me, "Hey, you mind if I walk with you?" I nodded.

It was awkwardly silent for most of the way, until he finally spoke up, "So…what's that Lisa girl like?" I was in the middle of taking a sip of water, and almost choked.

"Um…I don't know, she's new." Why the hell was he asking about Lisa?

"You said there's a lot of girls like that?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' "A bunch of rich preppy girls who think they get through life living off of their parents' money, get into an ivy-league college that way, even though most of them are brain-dead." He chuckled.

"How can they be brain dead?" He asked with amusement, "Isn't this school really hard to get into?"

"If you're parents' pay your way in, nope, that's the biggest thing that bugs me, we all got in because they wanted us, they all got in because they wanted their money."

The rest of the walk was silent, this time I didn't mind the awkwardness, I had a lot on my mind.

I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was mom, "Hello?"

"Hi honey, sorry for calling, I hope you're not at school yet." I was about to answer but she cut me off. "Your father is taking you, Angel and Gazzy out while Ella's at her friends."

I groaned inwardly, "Why?"

"I don't know, father-children time, I guess."

"Fine, see you later."

I hung up. "Everything okay?" Fang asked

"Yeah, just my dad wants "father-children" time." I frowned.

He laughed. It's funny how seeing you're friends in pain over something as small like that is amusing to everyone else.

We arrived at the school, and went to our lockers.

Because we where in the same homeroom, Fang's locker wasn't to far from mine. To my advantage J.J.'s last name is Riley, so her locker is next to mine, they do it alphabetical.

Better than last year when I was next to the head cheerleader, I don't know how my eighth grade locker was next to a juniors, bad luck I guess, but she was in some other town now, she moved, and it was over with, thank God.

The last thing I needed was a preppy bitch telling me I needed more pink in my style and that I would look great with highlights. No thank you.

That's when I noticed that Lisa's locker was next to Fang's, I felt my stomach twist. It didn't make an sense, Stone and Portman, I was supposed to be somewhere between the two, though they mess up the locker order every year, hence me being next to a junior last year.

I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. I saw Fang admiring her hair out of the corner of his eye. I groaned out loud, not meaning to though.

J.J looked at me in with confusion, then she nodded her head, and dug through her bag. "That time of the month? Sucks for you." Then she held something up. "Tampon?" I grabbed it from her before anyone saw it.

"Okay then." She said with slight pleasure, "What's wrong then."

"Nothing." I said with clenched teeth.

J.J. looked over at Fang's locker, she looked at me with a grin, "Huh, would ya' look at that." There was nothing she loved more than proving someone wrong.

I stayed silent shoving books in my locker.

"Oh, come on!" She almost yelled, "Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit _to_. Where's Sam?" I said seriously, trying to drop the subject

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, just say it, this is so exciting for me, you've never bee

like this, well once, two years ago, but still."

Then Sam came up to us, "Hey Sam, can you please tell J.J. to shut the hell up."

He turned to J.J. "Shut the hell up." He turned back to me, "There."

I laughed. "Hey, I thought we where in the same homeroom, were where you yesterday?" I asked Sam.

"Oh, I forgot to set my alarm and overslept." Me and J.J. burst out laughing.

"Wow," J.J said with fake bemusement "You're even worse than _Max_."

"Hey!" I protested. They both looked at my and raised their eyebrows, "Oh shut up." I said coldly, but they knew I was kidding.

We walked into homeroom together and I noticed Fang sitting away from Lisa_ Oh, thank God_ I thought to myself.

I sat next to him, "F-fa-fa Nick, you know J.J., this is Sam." I stopped as Fang gave me a look, I shrugged. I came this close to calling him Fang. How stupid could I get?

They said hi, talked awkwardly to each other, J.J. leaned in, "Fa fa Nick?" She asked.

"I um…just a slip of the tongue." She nodded, but I could tell she was unconvinced, at least I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't bring it up again.

"So, summers almost over, and I was wondering if you would like to go to the b-" I held up my hand to stop her. "No thank you, you know I _hate_ the beach."

That was a lie, but I couldn't risk showing off my wings, we're not exactly build for bathing suits.

"Maaaax!" She whined, "It's been years!" What she means is that I told her I hated the beach because when I was younger, before I met her, Gazzy and Angel we're almost killed at a beach, being ripped under the rip-tide. That's not true, but it's all I could come up with.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I tried to ignore them, "Fine! I'll come, but I wont go swimming, or go near the water."

The thought this over, "Fine."

The rest of the day went over like any other day in this school. I crossed Ella's path a few times, had lunch, went home, you're average bird-kid life.

When we got home dad loaded us in the car. Ella was at her friends house, she was extremely lucky, he started driving.

After about a half hour I looked at our surroundings, "Dad? Where are we? I don't recognize this place."

He didn't look at me. "You'll see, it's a surprise."

Angel popped into my head. _Don't worry, but don't let down your guard. I can't get anything from him. It's weird, like a blank wall._

_Thanks Ange. Tell Gazzy_ I looked in the rearview mirror, and saw her look me in the eyes through the mirror, and nodded her head ever so slightly.

**Ok, I know that chapter was kind of a filler, didn't have much of a point, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter while I tried to think of something.  
**

**Please review, comment, you know the drill.**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	20. Taken

**Okay, I have a confession to make, I was going to post this yesterday, but I'm holding a grudge against fanfiction. I went to update my profile, I added, changed, and deleted a bunch of stuff, then I went to save it, it went all screwy, logged me out, and didn't save. I was, and still am, pissed. But I guess it's none of your faults the website took an hour out of my life, then didn't save. :P **

**Chapter something or other.**

Fang POV

I saw Mr. Martinez's car pull out of the driveway with Max, Angel, and Gazzy, when Nudge knocked on my door and came in before I could reply.

I waited for her to start talking, she held out a piece of paper, "I found this when I was at Angel's house the other day, I think you should take a look at it." She said with worry.

I looked at it. It was some registration form or some sort of file. It had a bunch of thing's about some company, Itex. I knew I'd heard that name before.

I saw Max's dad's picture, and some information.

I looked at Nudge, she was looking at me rocking back and forth on her heels, waiting for me to come up with something.

I thought this over, "Where'd you find this?" I asked her seriously.

"Um…it was in Mr. Martinez's office, me and Angel where looking for something to do, she left to get water or something, I saw a paper that said 'Itex' and took it, I thought it looked familiar, important."

I nodded my head, "You're right, it is important. Itex is the reason we have wings." I stood up.

She looked at me, "What are you saying…?" She was putting the pieces together, "That Max's dad, is….you know…."

"Yup, and I just saw him take the three of them somewhere, get Ig." She ran out of the room, I ran to my mom, I knew she would worry about us if I told her what we where really going to do, so I told her we where going to that weird ice cream place down the street. She thought that "It was just so sweet we where spending some quality sibling time together."

If only she knew.

I waited in the kitchen for Nudge and Iggy.

They both came running into the kitchen, without a word we all ran outside and into the woods where we could take off.

Once we where high in the air. Iggy spoke up, "So what's going on? All I heard from Nudge was 'Itex, evil, Max, Gazzy, and Angel'"

I explained everything to him, and took out my phone to text Max.

_Max, where are you? I'm pretty sure you're in trouble._ I wrote then hit "send."

All I could do was hope for the best.

Max POV.

We where in the car driving to God knows where when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I took it out, it was a message from Fang. _Max, where are you? I'm pretty sure you're in trouble _read.

I quickly typed. _About a half hour north of our houses by car. What do you mean we're in trouble? You mean my dad don't you?_ I hit send and waited for a reply.

My heart started beating much faster than it normally does, _Ange? You get that?_

_Uh huh_ she thought to me _don't worry, we'll get out of this. Gazzy has a bomb, and if Iggy's with them, I bet he does too. _

My eye's widened. It's no surprise that Gazzy has a bomb on him, but the fact that I was pretty sure he didn't have one when we left, was a bit scary.

I felt my phone go off again I quickly picked it up, it said, _Yeah, Nudge found something about that company, Itex, the reason we have wings, and apparently your dad works for them. Also, I found your car, we're right above you._

I started typing, _Okay, thank you. I'll make sure Angel keeps you posted, don't reply, I don't want my dad to get suspicious._

I looked at Angel, she nodded. _I can hear their thoughts._

_Good._

Fang POV

We where flying high above their car, I was looking everywhere to see if there was any sign of danger, or if I could see where he was taking them.

I got nothing.

We kept flying above the car for a while, until at one point we where in a very rural area, the only sign of life, other than deer and rabbits, and wild animals, where us, and the car.

I kept my eye on the car the whole time, making sure I didn't lose it, but I guess Nudge was doing otherwise.

"FANG!" she called over to me. I looked at her, "Look!" She pointed to a building over in the distance.

Maybe I could get hold of Angel.

the car.

I kept my eye on the car the whole time, making sure I didn't lose it, but I guess Nudge was doing otherwise.

"FANG!" she called over to me. I looked at her, "Look!" She pointed to a building over in the distance.

Maybe I could get hold of Angel.

Apparently yes because then a little voice popped into my head _yes?_ She sounded urgent and worried.

_We can see a building up ahead, I'm pretty sure we'll be there soon._

_Okay, thank you, I'll tell Max and Gazzy._

We where almost there when Iggy came flying a bit closer to me, "Fang? Do you think they'll have cameras and surveillance so rounding the building? I'm guessing they do."

"Yeah, let's lie low, get a bit closer to the ground and hide in the bushes before anything sees us."

He nodded his head.

We went down into the woods and waited for the car to get in once we got close enough to the building.

We were right there next to the car; Max was looking out the window and saw us. She looked at me hopefully.

When Jeb got the gates open we snuck in behind the car.

We were in, now we just needed to be sure we didn't get caught. Though I wouldn't doubt if they already knew we where there.

We followed the car into some garage, when they got out, I was pretty sure Jeb knew that they knew that he was a traitor.

By the look on his face, and the way he was clutching Max's arm and had her phone in his pocket, he had his other hand leading Angle and Gazzy forward. None of them said a word.

_Don't worry_ Angel said to me, _she deleted all the messages._

That made me feel a little better, but not to much, we hid behind the car until they where far enough away from us, we made our way carefully around the place following Max.

We followed them until they got to a set of stairs. There was a door, it had a lock on it, before we could get to it, it shut.

"Damn it." I said under my breath.

Iggy went to the door, he punched in a code and it opened.

He must have sensed that I was wondering what he just did, "Remember when we needed money when we where still on the run? I always got it for us by hearing other people punch in bank codes, it's the same thing here."

I nodded my head. Then remembered, "Oh, right, thank God for that."

He smiled, we went into the stairwell and was immediately hit with the scent of chemicals and anticipants. I gagged, Nudge was wrinkling her nose and Iggy was holding his.

We made it up the stairs to another door with a lock, I looked through a small window, that was where he took Max.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't get this one, sorry."

"It's fine, I've got a plan B, through the vents."

We all got through, they where cramped and tight. We all hated it, to bad at the moment it seemed like the only way.

We crawled through until I found a spot to look out, it was an empty room, I moved the vent and jumped through, followed by Iggy and Nudge.

"Now what?" Nudge whispered.

Crap. "Um…let's go."

**Okay hoped you liked it, this week is February break for me, so I'll post more often, though I may not be able to stick to that considering I wake up at noon every day we don't have school.  
Please Review!! xD  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	21. Unlikely Help

**Omigod I am so sorry! I would've been updating but my computer had a virus so I was ban from the computer until it was fixed. It was torture; I spend half my life on the computer. It's pretty pathetic.**

**Okay, chapter…21, or 22. **

Max POV

Jeb led us into yet another room. I couldn't bare the stench, memories I've repressed for years came back at full force.

I looked at Angel, _I can hear them, don't worry, they're in the building._

I nodded ever so slightly to her. Gazzy was trying to be tough, I knew he was just a kid though. I put on a tough face as Jeb opened up a dog crate for me.

"Oh wow, I get an upgrade; the last one I was in was smaller." I said sarcastically.

"I know Max, you're mad –"

"_Mad?_ I'm furious, I thought we could _trust_ you, thought we could _depend _on you, thought you where my freaking _father._"

"Max, I am your father."

"I don't know my father anymore; he left me when he started working for the people who caused me physical and mental _pain_ for the first seven years of my life." My voice was rising, then I thought of something and lowered my voice a bit. "You've been working here all along haven't you?" I asked accusingly. "You knew we'd somehow escape and you'd have to find a way to get us back."

I shook my head and crawled into the dog crate. I looked at Angel, her eyes where sad and pleading. _We'll get out of this, I know it._

Or at least I really, _really _hoped.

Fang POV

We tried to find a way to get out of this room when we heard footsteps.

"_Hide!" _I whispered. When another one of those eraser things came in. I stood still as it came rushing up to us.

"Wait!" He said. I paused, he held up his hands showing he wasn't going to hurt us. I looked at him, not letting my guard down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you, and you're friends." I waited for him to continue, "Maximum, Angel, Gazzy. I'll help you get them out of here. My name is Ari, and I want to get out of here just as much as you do."

"How can we trust you?" Nudge asked.

"Because I'm going to set you free. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, you know me, Ari? The little boy in the lab when you where first here?" Then I remembered him, they eraserfied him?

Nudge's mouth dropped, Iggy just stared blankly, he was shocked, I knew, but couldn't really see anything for himself.

"They know you're here." He started, what did he mean? They knew we where in the building? I tried to ask but he started talking again. "They know you're in the building, that was part of the plan. Jeb knew you'd fallow them, that's why their letting you through the building. They don't need you anymore, late tonight they'll take you out for us, erasers, to kill you."

"So you think by helping you're going to kill us?" Nudge asked, "Now that does not seem like helping to me."

He shook his head, "No, I'm going to help you, they think I'll try to kill you, but I wont. I promise."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Just go with the flow, I'll take everything from here, just play along."

In the next minute we were being taken by scientist and shoved into dog crates next to Max, Gazzy, and Angel.

Max looked at me in surprise, "What happened?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "Shouldn't tell you now, this whole place is under surveillance."

"Okay, are you alright?" She was worried; I nodded my head and forced a small smile.

They didn't do any tests on us. I guess because they thought we where done with.

We just sat silently in our crates, and waited until nightfall.

At some point the three younger ones fell asleep, Iggy was trying to, but didn't have much luck.

Max and I had no hope with sleep. Somehow I think she knew what was going to happen. I desperately wanted to tell her. But knew it wouldn't be safe.

I could pass it on to Angel, but she was asleep…or at least pretending to be.

Max gave me a nervous glance when they came for us.

They kept us in our crates, as they brought us out back.

It was a nice night, I could see the moon clearly, and many different constellations.

I saw a line of erasers, then Ari, he kept his eyes on us. That's when I wondered, how the hell was he going to get us out?

He came forward and started unhooking our cages, we crawled out carefully, waiting, there where guns on us, so we wouldn't escape.

Ari came to my cage, he knelt down and whispered, "Okay, they won't expect you to fly away with the guns on you, but when they give the other erasers the signal to come after you, up, up and away as fast as you can, I've already told the others." He stepped back with the other erasers.

Max gave me a confused look, "We can trust him." I mouthed, she nodded, still worried.

There was a long pause. When a whistle blew.

"NOW!" We heard Ari yell, we shot up into the air as started off, guns going crazy, but missing us every time.

"Wait." Iggy said.

"Iggy! Lets go!" I said, desperate to get out and back home.

Then there was an explosion.

Iggy and Gazzy both had huge grins on their faces.

"Haha! I think we got'em!" Gazzy yelled with extreme excitement.

Max and I exchanged a glance, "Alright, let's get out of here, nice job." She chuckled at the end.

We flew home and landed in our yards, Dr. Martinez, Ella, and my parents came rushing out of their Max's house.

"Where were you guys?! We where worried sick!" Dr. Martinez said, "Wait, where is Jeb?" She asked worried.

Max pulled back from the death grip hug her mom was giving her.

"Um, about that…" Max started, "Okay, I'll just say it, easiest way. Mom, Jeb was a traitor, he took us to the school, again, and tried to kill us. I'm pretty sure he was killed when Iggy and Gazzy set off the bomb to get free."

Dr. Martinez burst into tears, along with the rest of the family. Except Max.

She stood there, her face grim, I saw tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

I took a deep breath and went inside with the rest of my family.

**Okay I know it wasn't great, I'm not a huge fan of writing fight scenes and things like that, I'd like to, but I'm not very good. Sorry, it's a bit short, I think I took the story farther than I wanted, with the Jeb thing and the erasers, and the school, so I've suffered a bit of writers block, I don't know how to write it, so I'm trying to wrap it up so I can get back to what the story was originally going to be. **

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	22. Breaking the News

**Okay I know I said in the end of the last chapter that I was going to go back to what the story was originally going to be, but then I got a really good suggestion from Nara, and I really like it, so I think I'll write another story with a similar plot line to what I had in mind for this story, I'll write it when I finish this one, I don't want to do more than one story at a time 'cause I know I'd forget about one, or mix the two together at one point, and I don't want the confusion. **

**So, chapter 22 or 21, maybe 23, I don't know.**

Max POV

It had been a couple days since the incident with Jeb.

At this point I refuse to think of him as my father. The worst part was that he'd been with them the whole time. I didn't know Iggy just blew the place up and was done with it.

I was pretty sure it wasn't done, I didn't recognize this lab, it was a different one from the lab I was "born" in.

I had my iPod playing in my room, I was out on the balcony leaning over the railing when Fang came out.

It was late, the sun had set hours ago, most everyone else on the street was asleep. He flew over and stood next to me.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded my head. Even though I wasn't, but somehow he knew that. "I can't imagine how it feels, you really trusted him huh?" Again I nodded my head.

"Aren't I supposed to be the quiet one?" He joked.

I laughed halfheartedly, "Yeah."

We stood in silence for a while when _A Beautiful Lie_ by 30 Seconds to Mars came on.

We both laughed. "Well that's a bit ironic." I said.

"It'll be okay." He said patting my back, "Get some sleep."

He went to go back to his house, "Fang, wait." I stopped him, he turned around waiting for me to continue. "I don't know if it's safe here."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused. To tell you the truth, I want to sure of myself either.

"I mean there are more than one labs like that, that wasn't the one we where born in."

"You mean developed in test tubes." He corrected me.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same one, there's more out there. The one we where in was out west. I don't think it's quite safe here."

"But the chip is out, once it was gone, we haven't seen any erasers." He stated.

"Yeah, but we _blew the place up_ Jeb works for them, they know where we live."

_Good move Maximum_ the voice chimed in. I jumped back in surprise. I never hear from it.

"What?" Fang asked urgently.

"The voice." I told him simply

He raised his eyebrows, "What voice."

"A voice, what you don't have one?" I said sarcastically. "No, seriously, did I not tell you about it?" He shook his head. "Oh, sorry. It's just another voice in my head, tells me stuff. Other than my own thoughts and Angel."

"Okay then…so it just…said something?" He was still confused.

"Yeah, and now I definitely think we should leave. Even though the voice is the reason we where with Jeb, though it was only because I think we needed to find you, Ig, and Nudge. I really think we should go. They know where we live, they could hurt my mom, or Ella, or your parents." He thought this over, moving on was a bit of a big thing.

"Alright then…but why? That I don't understand, why do they want us so bad?"

"Um…good point…." I thought for an answer, then poof, there was the voice, _You have a mission_. I wrinkled my eyebrows together in confusion. "It says we have a mission."

"What kind of mission?" He asked.

"Err…" _You'll find out in good time_ "It says 'we'll find out in good time.'"

"Well until good time comes I think we should stay here." For some reason this bugged me he disagreed. But then again, the only reason I said we should leave is because I think it will be safer for us all.

I nodded my head. "Fine, lets make a deal." I didn't want to leave, but it was for the better, we could stay a few more days.

He looked at me funny, "Okay, shoot."

"We'll stay another week or two, tell the others, get them prepared, but I really, truly feel that we have to go."

"Deal." He smirked. "But good luck breaking it to J.J."

I hung my head back, "Damn it." How was I supposed to do that? Then I thought of something, "Good luck breaking it to Nudge." His smile went away.

"Night!" I walked in my room and fell on my bed.

Did I really want to do this?

I laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

My alarm went off the next morning.

I groan and shut it off.

Never once have I forgotten to turn my alarm off on a weekend. I forgot about it, and tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't.

By the time I gave up on sleep it was seven thirty. Everyone was already awake.

I went downstairs and saw Ella and Angel eating breakfast. "Where's mom?" I asked as I got the cereal out.

"Emergency at the office, she needed to head down and get a sock or something out of a dog, he ate it and it got stuck in his throat." Ella explained.

"Um…okay then. Good I need to talk to you guys about something." I said nervously.

They gave me their attention.

"Angel, me you, and all the other winged-ones need to leave."

"Why?" She tried not to be worried, but I knew she was.

"Because Fang and I believe they'll still come after us. It's safer leaving, for us, and for Ella and mom."

Ella's mouth opened a bit in shock, "But, what...where would you go? Why would you leave us?"

"Like I said earlier, it's much safer that way. The last thing I want is for you guys to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself." I hated this, so much.

They tried to protest. I held up my hand, "Guys, it's safer that way, and it's not like I want to pack up and go tomorrow. We agreed to stay a few weeks. Get prepared, say our goodbyes. And Ella, I found a place where we can go swimming, without getting caught, I promise you I'll take you, and actually get in the water without worrying about the wings."

"Thanks Max, but do you _have_ to leave." She pleaded.

"I'm afraid, yes." I put my head down and focused on my breakfast, I wasn't hungry anymore.

**Okay I hopped you liked that one. I know it was a bit short but I need to get some things done, and I only have about 50 minutes before my dad comes to pick me up. I have to spend the night with him (My parents are separated) and he's picking me up soon.****  
Please leave comments, suggestions, whatever.  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	23. Emotions

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, or Monday, I typed this chapter then realized my mom forgot to pay the bill…again…so I couldn't update, no internet connection. Good news, by the time we get our internet connection back, I will have this chapter, and at least one more, maybe two, to post xD.**

That night after all the kids knew what was going on; we went over to the Stones for dinner, to tell them what was going on.

God knows it will take some serious convincing to get them to let us go, then again, even if they do tell us no. We'll go anyway.

We were all sitting at the dining room table waiting for Mrs. Stone to serve the dinner. It was awkward, no one wanted to say anything because 1. None of the kids wanted to break the news, and 2. Because the parents knew something was up, and seemed to know that dinner was planned to tell them.

Though I had a feeling they wouldn't expect us leaving. I mean, didn't that usually happen when the kid was an adult? And not fourteen, eleven, eight, or six years old?

At least that's how it is on TV.

"So…?" My mom started. I knew that she knew that this was about, not precisely, but a vague idea.

"Mom, the other night Fang and I made a decision, about the safest way to keep us all safe, and we think we have a way."

I shot Fang a glance, hoping he would continue, he did. "We already spoke to Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Ella knows too." I interrupted quickly informing him, he nodded his head and went on. "Right, they seem to all agree. But we know that the school Iggy and Gazzy blew up, was not the only one. This means more dangers are out there."

"So we where thinking." I picked up, "It would be safer for all of us, meaning all of the winged ones, should keep you, meaning all of the non-winged ones, to go."

Fang's father's eyes widened, "Go…._where?_" He asked. I think they all knew but didn't want to say anything, because they didn't want to be right.

"Away, from here." I said then quickly started talking before anyone could protest. "As in, we leave. Remember, before we came here, we were on the run all the time. We're older now, have more education, know what to look out for, we'd be better off away."

I stopped and waited for someone to say something, when my mom spoke up, "Max, no, it's fine here, you where fine before, the erasers never got to you while you where inside."

"Yeah…well we kind of blew up –"

"You mean _we_ did." Gazzy said pointing to himself and Iggy.

"Um…yeah. _Iggy and Gazzy _blew up the school, and I think that made them a bit mad." I explained.

"Ya think?" I heard Fang mumble under his breath sarcastically, I nudged his arm. He smirked.

It went smoothly after that. We explained everything. It was just back and forth discussing on what we could do.

We finally got them mostly on our side when I said we'd come and visit every few months, and we would stay another week, and a half.

They said two weeks, we said one. It was the only way to get them to agree.

After dinner I said I had homework and headed home. That wasn't true, I had finished already. I just needed an excuse to get out.

Apparently Fang can read my like a book and knew that. By the time I was already out on the balcony, he was on his waiting, he jumped over.

"You okay?" He asked.

I laughed, "Are we going to have this conversation every time I see you?" I joked.

"I mean about leaving. You don't seem so sure."

"Oh, I'm sure alright." Then added a bit more quietly, "I just feel bad about leaving them."

He nodded his head, "I know what you mean. We're their kids; it's like when a puppy runs away from home, just a bit more extreme."

"You're comparing us to a puppy?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean; to them it's as if we're running away, without much of a reason." He explained.

"Yeah, I guess any reason isn't enough to them." Which totally sucked. Then I thought of something. "What do we tell the school committee, and people? Our parents are staying in town, and Ella will still be going to the school we went to. Crap. Maybe we didn't think this out completely."

I heard my door open, I looked back and saw Ella, she came out to join us, "I couldn't help overhear, but I think mom wants to move back to Arizona, we both miss it, and she thinks this house reminds her to much of Jeb."

"Arizona?" I asked "You'll just move, just like that?"

"Well, not really, Grandpa and Grandma said we could go down with them until we find a home." She explained.

"What about all your friends? Won't you miss them?" I tried to find some reason why she was so fine with this.

"Well yeah, but I miss Arizona, I can keep in touch with them, and it's pretty hard to send and email to a state."

I laughed, "Why are you so fine with this?"

"Because I want to help you." She hugged me, "Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." I said. Even though I knew I might not be able to keep it.

**Okay…that's all. I have nothing more to say.**

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	24. Laxative

**Yay! Second chapter of the day. I think that's a first…I feel so proud xD Though I think it's cheating if I wrote them both yesterday….**

**Chapter 20 something**

"Thank you." She said, I nodded into her hair. "Night, you should go to bed too, it's late, we have school tomorrow." She made a disgusted face and I laughed.

"What are you my mother?" I joked.

"Well that's what mom sent me up here for, she's busy and told me to tell you to go to bed." She smiled and ran out of my room.

I sighed and rested my arms across the railing, Fang was standing behind me. "You know you should get some sleep, really. You're tired, I can tell."

There goes that stupid reading-me-like-a-book thing. "Whatever." I said simply, then out of nowhere I yawned.

I turned around to look at Fang, he gave me a 'I told you so' look and smirked.

He got closer. Only now did I realize that he was about four inches taller than me, maybe more.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "It will be okay, I promise." He turned around to jump off over to his house. Right before he jumped he turned around, "And that's a promise I can keep."

I felt my face flushing up and went inside and collapsed on my bed.

Ella came in and sat next to me.

She had a funny look on her face, "Huh." She started, "Maxie got 'er first boyfriend."

I shot up, "Oh, shut up."

"Oh get real." She said with a smile, "I saw that, I was right there, my room is right next to yours." I glared at her. "Oh you know you like him."

"It was _him_ not _me_." I protested when Angel popped into my head _Max, you know she's right._

I groaned aloud "THANK YOU ANGEL!" Ella called. I shot her another annoyed look and she giggled.

She jumped up, "Well, sweet dreams." And walked out of my room.

Little twit.

I got ready for bed turning the music up loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough to not wake anybody up…in the house.

I tried to ignore the emotions running through me, but it didn't work to well.

_It was nothing, just a small kiss on the forehead. It meant nothing._ I thought over and over.

Apparently my convincing skills rank at zero when it comes to convincing myself.

I don't think I'll sleep a wink.

Why was one little thing making me crazy?

I barely slept, with thoughts and emotions and worries running through my head over and over and over again.

It took me half an hour to get ready, Ella and Angel where sitting at the island in our kitchen and immediately shut up when they saw me come in.

I glared at them, as I grabbed an apple, "Why do you guys make such a big deal out of _absolutely nothing_."

I sat down across from them and challenged silently them to say something.

They took that challenge. "It isn't just _nothing_. It's _something_." Ella said.

"Besides," Angel started, "I _can_ read minds ya' know."

"Yeah, I know, and it's pretty damn annoying." I said, then changed the subject, "Where's Gaz?"

"Bathroom, he's had explosive diarrhea or something, must have been something in his dinner. I burst out laughing about what Fang had said about a week ago. He finally got his revenge.

They looked at me confused, "_Anyway_." Ella said, still wondering why I found this so funny, "What Angel meant was, she knows what you think of Fang, and what Fang thinks of you." _What about red-haired wonder? _I thought sarcastically.

"Who?" Angel asked. God damn it, why does she have to sneak into peoples heads just at the wrong moments?

"Because it's fun, now who's the red-haired wonder?!" She demanded.

Ella raised her eyebrows in amusement, "I would so kill to be a mind-reader right now."

I sighed, "It's no one, just a girl in my school."

Angel and Ella exchanged a look, then Ella wiggled her eyebrows at me, "Maxie got some competition here now, don't we?"

I stood up, "Well would ya' look at the time. I better go, or I'll be late." I said sarcastically then turned around and left with two little girls having a giggle fest in the background.

I was just stepping out of the house when Fang came out of his. I groaned inwardly and put on a 'I'm not thinking of you' face.

He stopped at the edge of his yard and waited for me to catch up. Then thought of Gazzy "So you finally got your revenge, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I said we'd have the dinner at my house. Easiest way to get something into his food when it's cooking right in my own home." He smirked.

"How'd you do it without anyone else getting a dose of the laxative?" Right as I said it I was afraid that at any moment I'd be running back to the house and to the bathroom.

"Simple, I put it in his food when he went to the bathroom in the middle of eating. I just reached over to get more potatoes and 'accidentally' got something in his food."

"Oh, my God." I said with amusement. "I thought something weird was going on when you went to get more when you already had a pile on your plate. I guess I just forgot about your revenge. They set off a stink bomb on you, your house smelt like shit, now you gave Gazzy laxatives, and now our house smells like shit. I mean we don't call him _the Gasman_ for no reason."

"Well blame your little brother for that one." I rolled my eyes.

"So what'd you do to Iggy? More Laxatives?" I asked.

"No, decided I shouldn't waste them, I still have some left." _Oh help me God_ I thought "But you know how he can feel colors?" I nodded "Well he had an orange wire and a blue on, I painted the blue one orange and vice versa. There was a mini explosion in his room. Instead of saying "the dog ate my homework" he'd have to say "My brother blew up my homework""

"Hah, nice."

I had completely forgotten about what happened for a full three minutes.

Then I heard a high-pitched "HEY!" and someone dressed up and completely in pink and red heir come running out of a house we where standing near.

I swung my head back and groaned, this time out loud.

"Hey, you mind if I walk with you guys?" She asked all peppy-like.

I stayed silent then felt my heart pinch when Fang said "Sure." Lisa gave me a smirk that had "Well would you look at that" written all over it.

"Wow, that's pretty cool you guys live so close to me." She was talking directly to Fang, obviously, but tried to make it sound as if she was talking to us both.

"Yayy!" I said with really fake enthusiasm. I mean, a three year old could have picked up on it.

Lisa didn't. Fang choked back a chuckle, Lisa smiled like an idiot. Then got _Wow, she really is an idiot._ From Angel.

I swung my head back to find my mom's car drive past us. Ella smirked at me from the front seat, and Angel gave me on of those "I told you so" looks of hers that she's so amazingly good at.

Fang shot me a confused look. I looked back at the ground and shrugged my shoulders.

Was he really falling for _her_? I distinctively remember him saying he didn't like people like her.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Maybe Angel and Ella _were _right.

**That is all, I have no news or anything about the story.**

**You know what to do.**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	25. GoodBye

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in like…a week. Last Thursday, well I've explained, to much after school crap, Friday I was at a friends house, over the weekend…well I never update on weekends, and on Monday and Tuesday…well, frankly, I just didn't want to write. Also, it's the day they leave in this chapter. I left out most of the sappy good-bye stuff because I'm no good expressing emotion myself, writing it is even harder for me. I have more things to say about the story (and one not about it) but I'll leave that for the end so you can read the next chapter first. So…chapter twenty-something.**

The time had passed and we where getting ready to leave. I had a small bag to bring with us, it was simple things, like food and my ipod.

Ella was still begging us not to leave. It was hard, but I finally got her off of me.

At least for now…

Everyone was waiting for me as I put a few more granola bars in my bag. I made it clear that if we were going to bring anything, it was necessary to bring it. Obviously I didn't tell them I had my ipod. Fang knew, he has his in his pocket.

Nudge protested, and protested…and protested. And despite the fact that she was amazingly adorable, I did not give in to letting her bring her whole wardrobe.

Then again…I don't think _anybody_ had a change of clothes. I was fine with this, nothing to weigh us down.

My mom and Ella where going down to Arizona tomorrow, along with the Stones. They decided to go as well, it sounds ridiculous, but they want us all to be together.

And maybe Angel had a little something to do with it…God I hope not.

We stood back in the woods so no one would see us take off.

My mom was still clinging to me, Angel and Gazzy. Ella right along with us.

We went through the big good-bye hugs, and the "I love you, be safe, come back soon, we love you, don't get into to much trouble, we'll miss you like crazy, we love you, we love you," speeches. Usually I would just get up and go. But I wasn't sure if I'd ever see them again. I didn't really want them to stop talking, or hugging, or leave.

It took every bit of my willpower not to tell everyone we shouldn't go.

"Well…." My mom finished, "You'd better go." She said with a sad face.

I went up to her and hugged her, "I love you mom." I told her. I could tell she was crying, "I love you too honey."

Next was Ella, she wrapped her arms around me, "Promise you'll come see us soon? We'll be at Grandma's and Grandpa's, you know where they live." I nodded into her hair, I couldn't say those words to her again knowing they may not be true.

"I love you Ella." Those words I could say.

"You too." She stepped back and wiped a tear away. She forced a small smile, I did as well.

To my surprise I saw Fang being all, not statue-like and closed off.

We all said our last good-byes, and not the last good-byes that we had about twenty minutes ago, this was the _real_ good-bye. So I slapped on a brave face, waved, and took off.

We all flew in silence for about a half hour until Angel swooped closer to me, "Um…Max? Where do you plan on going?"

Crap. I hadn't thought of that, "Um, I was thinking we could –"

Fang came down, "Florida." He said.

I stared at him in a "What the hell was that?" way. Then I heard four kids get happy and excited.

Angel flew away as I asked Fang why he chose Florida.

"Because clearly you didn't think this through." He started jokingly, "I figured Florida would be fun for them."

"Huh, well alright, fine with me." Then another thought came to mind. What in the world were we going to do now?

"Another thing," Fang said, "You should start planning ahead, you know, 'cause your now the leader."

"When did you decide that?!" _Leader?_

"When you decided we were going to leave, and the fact that all the kids love you." He smirked. I scowled.

"Well every leader needs and assistant, good job, you're hired!" I said with a grin. I really hoped this would cut me a little slack with being the _leader_ in charge of _5_ other kids.

By myself? No thank you, I'll pass.

About five minutes later Nudge came down, "Hey, Max? I'm really hungry, you think we could, you know, land and eat in stead of flying and snacking? As in a real place to sit down and order? If that's alright with you."

"Sure, let's find a place to land." I started to look around, I saw a nice plaza on the ground, there had to be food.

"Okay everybody! Lets go down for food. Ig, strait down, a bit to the left to avoid trees."

He gave me a thumbs up and we headed down like rockets.

There was a nice little strip mall with a restaurant, it wasn't classy or anything, you just went up to the counter, ordered and waited. But not in that fast food-y kind of way.

We walked in and then I realized that six kids + enough food to feed the rest of America = suspicion.

I knocked this out of my head and went to sit down.

"Okay guys, tell me what'cha want and Fang and I will order." I shot a look his way and smirked.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well you elected me as leader, I elected you as co-leader. Remember?" I said sarcastically.

I remembered what everyone had said and we went up to the counter.

The guy at the counter looked at me weird. He leaned over the counter, "How may I help you?" He said in a way that was probably supposed to be flirty. He failed.

"Um…eight cheeseburgers, four plane burgers, three hot dogs, five of those chicken strip baskets, six shakes, one strawberry, two vanilla, and three chocolate." I said as the guy, who's nametag said Billy, punched everything into a computer fast.

"Oh, and six orders of large fries." Fang added.

Billy looked up at us, "Feeding a crowed huh?" He laughed.

I shrugged "Kind of." He gave the order to the cook in the back. I waited at the counter for our food while Fang went back to the flock.

Billy came over, "So, they your family." I glared at him.

"Yeah." _Be boring and he 'll leave you alone_ I thought.

"So where you from? Around here I hope?" I shot him another look.

"No."

"Just driving through then?" He was very persistent.

"Kind of." _Well if my "driving" he meant "flying," yeah._

"That's too bad, how long you in town?"

"Hopefully for only about the next five minutes." I shot at him.

I was about to go back to the table when Fang came over. I looked up at him and he had a look on his face, but I didn't know what it was.

He put his arm around me and my eyes widened in surprise. "Food ready?" He asked me, then I knew what he was doing.

"I don't know." I said sweetly. I looked at Billy.

He got a look of disappointment, "Um, I'll check…" He said slowly.

I peeled Fang's arm off of me, I leaned toward him, "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem, at least somebody in this place knew this guy is a pain in the ass."

He came out with the food, Fang grabbed the tray as I paid the guy.

"So…." He said slowly, "He's your –"

"Sorry." I said with fake sympathy. "Why don't you try hitting on someone who actually _wants _something to do with you. Or even better, someone who's _single_." I shook my head and laughed as I walked away.

I put the tray down and I swear to God if I hadn't taken my hand away as fast as I did, I'd be missing it.

I sat down and started eating.

"So," Fang said next to me, "You're not single anymore?" He chuckled.

I blushed, "Oh you had that coming, and I could've handled him myself."

All we heard for the next few minutes was chewing until Angel decided to stop by in my head. _You know Max, you never really did answer his question._ _I told you so…._

I shot her a look, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted, 'cause I was blushing furiously.

**Okay hoped you liked it. So those things I needed to say. This month is the month we're doing poetry in English class, and we have this huge project, I won't be updating as often, or at least more toward the end of the month, I'll be focusing more on that than the story.**

**Also, this is to anybody who is a fan of REPO! The Genetic Opera, I don't expect too many of you to be, but if you are, 1. I applaud you, and 2. Have you heard about **_**Repo Men**_**? It's the rip-off to REPO, almost the EXACT same plot. I am freaking pissed, just saying. I just thought I'd say that, considering I am a huge REPO supporter and I think "Down with **_**Repo Men**_**!" Do I have any REPO fans reading this? 'Cause if I do, that would just make my day xD**

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	26. Turkey Bets

**Okkkaay, I am so sorry about not updating last week. My computer account went all crazy and wouldn't let me get anywhere past my homepage. I attempted to get online multiple times and into Word so I could write more, but it wouldn't let me. We had to go into my moms account to edit the computer settings, then delete my account, then set it up again. It doesn't help that we've had this computer since I was four; I think my addiction to the computer doesn't help it to much. And I didn't update yesterday, I had a Girl Scout meeting :P  
Another thing: I got this review from someone, I cant remember the user, it was an anonymous review, that's all I can remember, but if any of you read it, the person accused me of stealing this story. I didn't. this story is my own idea, I came up with it on my own, I wouldn't dream of taking another persons story, I'd be pissed if someone did it to me, I'm not capable of doing it to another. I've been trying to remove the review…but I can't quite figure out how…I tried Yahoo Answers, it usually works for me. **

We had left the restaurant about an hour ago. _Note to self: Never eat at places with creepy servers. Make Angel scan their mind before entering._

_Really?_ She shot in my head. _You're giving me permission to enter peoples' minds?!_

Great. _No, only when I say it's okay. And you never ask for permission, you just go ahead and do it anyway._

I looked over at her, she had a huge grin on her face. She's so sweet.

_Aww, thank you Max._

I chuckled as Fang looked at me with confusion. "Nothing" I explained, "Angel just popped into my head with that freaky way of hers, said…thought, something funny."

"Ah. Hey we should make camp soon" He said. Maybe he's better at this leader stuff than I am. I mean I did it seven years ago, but that was easier, only two kids, not five.

Then again those two where very young, but still. Two to five? Including myself? I'd rather not.

"Yeah. Hey! Everybody! We're going to find a spot to make camp. I see a nice area over there." I pointed. "Ig, it's northwest about half a mile. Go there!."

I heard five simultaneous "yups."

We got there quickly, I was sure we'd be alright, I didn't see any form of civilization for miles.

"Okay…." I started. Now what?

Luckily, Fang knew, somehow reading my mind, but not in that creepy Angel way. "Iggy, Gazzy, get a fire going. Angel, Nudge, can you get a better camp set up? Clear the space up, give anything to help a fire to Ig and Gaz."

"What will you do?" Iggy asked with annoyance.

"Find food?" I guessed.

"Sure."

We headed out into the woods looking for water and other animals.

"Okay, I have two questions." I said breaking the silence.

"Shoot."

"One, why give the two kids who love anything explosive the advantage of _making a fire_?"

"Well, their the best, and I doubt they'll blow anything up, they have a few sticks and rocks, leaves and such, they'll be fine."

"Matches?" Okay, that makes three questions.

"I have them." He said pointing to the bag thrown on his shoulder. "I trust them, just not with a whole box of matches. Think of the damage they could cause, let's wait and see how they work with sticks and rocks first." He said jokingly.

"Right," He did have a point. "Okay, question two. We have food, water, I get you don't want to waste it quickly, but why go all out now?"

"I figured we could get used to it. It has been years since we lived that way." Again, he had a point.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides I have missed good ol' rat and wild bird." I smiled. "Oh, wild turkey." I whispered.

"You want to catch a turkey?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yes!" I tried to add the effect of yelling at him while keeping my voice low. "Is that so hard? I got a ton of these way back before I found my parents, it's easy, they're the stupidest things on earth."

"Wild turkeys are _very _smart."

"Well at least I know how to catch 'em. That makes me look smarter, making them look stupid. I know their smart. I saw it in a hunting magazine or something when I was eight."

"You'd remember how to catch a turkey from six years ago? Without anything but your bare hands?" He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Will you let me catch the turkey or not? Don't answer that, I don't care what you think. Be back in a minute." I got up and went to go wrestle a turkey.

**Fang POV**

I grabbed her arm, "Max, there is no way in _hell_. You could catch the turkey."

She smirked, "Wanna bet?" She said in a very cocky tone. I raised my eyebrows. No doubt this would be good.

"Alright then, if I do catch the turkey, which I will, you must pluck all the feathers, gut it, and make it good enough to eat, bones can stay, behead it. You must also carry it back to the camp."

"And if I lose?"

"You pick a punishment for me." She said sounding extremely confident.

"Okay…." I thought. "Give your iPod up for a month, I get complete control over it."

She frowned, but quickly got it back up to a smirk, "That all you got? Fine. Deal." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

I stuck my hand out to her, "iPod." I said flatly.

"What? No! You haven't won the bet, and you _wont _win."

"Max, if your so confidant you'll win, give it to me, if you do win, I'll give it back."

"I don't have it." I could tell she was lying.

"Max…." I said seriously.

"Fine!" She dug her hand in her pocket, grabbed her iPod and shoved it my hand.

"And if you do, miraculously, win. You wont make me cook it? Will you?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Oh hell no! That's Iggy's job."

"You lost the bet." I said looking behind her.

"I haven't even gone out yet." She said, she was determine. Had no trace of joke in her tone.

"The turkey's not there." I pointed. She swung around and went off.

"Be back with a turkey!" She called when she was a good distance away from me.

I'm not sure how she'd manage to do this, but I figured out by now that I shouldn't question her motives. She was Max, determine, smart, and extremely stubborn.

She was like Nudge just without the sense of fashion or the talking. Though frankly, I'd rather see Max in dirty clothes rather than a pink dress. It just doesn't seem right.

Just then I heard "Oh, damn turkey, get back here!"

Should I help her?

Nah. I'd be the one with a rock to the head if I bothered her.

I walked around the area for about ten minutes, knowing not to go far, I wouldn't want to leave Max wondering the woods with a dead turkey. If she even catches the turkey.

After those ten minutes where up she came into sight holding a turkey by the legs and a huge grin on her face.

She stood in front of me waiting for me to say something.

"So, you actually got the turkey."

"No it's a rabbit." She said sarcastically, "Yes I did. We're eating like royalty tonight." She shoved the turkey to me and walked back to camp.

**Max POV**

I got back to the camp to see the four of them sitting around a huge fire. "Well I must admit, you did well with camp."

"Where's Fang?" Angel asked worried.

"Forget Fang, where's food?" Iggy jumped in.

"Gee, thanks." Fang said as he came through with the turkey. She stood next to me.

"Whoa! You got a wild turkey?!" Gazzy exclaimed while Fang set the turkey on the ground.

"Why yes I did." He said. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm. "Well…technically Max did."

I punched him again. "Technically?!"

"Max caught the turkey." He yelled. "Happy?" He said directly to me. Though I could tell he wasn't serous, I saw a slight smile.

"Okay, I better go get this thing ready."

"Why you?" Angel asked.

"He lost a bet." I said proudly. "If he lost he has to prepare the turkey."

"Oh Fang. Bad Idea."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Two things you must know about bets. One: Never bet against Max, she always wins, she never takes or proposes a bet unless she's positive she'll win. And two: Never play poker with Angel."

"She took me forty bucks once." I explained.

"Damn." He turned around to go get the food ready.

"Wait." I said and stuck my hand out. "I want my iPod back." He sighed and gave it to me. I shoved it back into my pocket.

"Can you teach me that?" Nudge asked.

"What?"

"How to catch a turkey." Didn't see that one coming.

"Okay. Will do. Later, k? One turkey's enough for one day."

**Okay, I wont wait that long before I update again. Most likely Friday. Busy tomorrow and Thursday.****Please review!  
Did anyone get **_**Fang**_**?! I went to get it yesterday but they didn't have it in stock yet :P I was pissed. If you have, is it good? Don't spoil anything for me. Maybe I'll get it over the weekend or Friday…  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	27. Scary Emotions

**Sorry I didn't update Friday even though I said I would, something came up and I ended up going down to get ice cream with my friends instead of writing. Sorry, I chose them over you**

I woke up with a start as I heard a stick break near the fire

My first instinct was to pick up a rock and through it at the object. I just wish I'd known the object was Fang before I threw the rock.

"Ow, Damn it Max!" He said holding his head when I realized I hit his nose.

Everyone else woke up from Fang yelling, though he didn't mean to yell so loud, but I don't blame him, I'd be pretty loud if someone had just possibly broken my nose with a rock.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Max just threw a rock at me." Fang stated as if I had done it purposely. Because of this I got four heads swivel toward me.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I thought he was an eraser or something!" I defended.

"We haven't seen any of those in days." Gazzy pointed out.

"Better safe than sorry." I shot back

"The chip is out, no way to track us." Nudge cut in.

"Maybe one of you have one." Oh God I hope not. "How's your nose?" I directed toward Fang.

"Bleeding." He said sitting next to me with a rag under his nose.

"Sorry…" I said letting my voice trail off. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to get the fire going again, it was getting colder, I figured we could use the heat."

"Is it broken? Or just bloody?"

"Bloody, it's not broken."

"Good. I'd feel bad. Well, worse" And for some reason, I actually meant it.

"Idiot." Iggy said. "You should've woken me or Gaz up, I mean I know you're just trying to be helpful and all, but I don't trust you with a fire."

"You know," Angel said to Iggy, "The best part about what you just said, was the fact that you where dead serious when you said it. You don't trust _Fang_? We shouldn't trust _you, _the one who can't be given a wire without having the scary thought you may build an explosive out of it."

There was a moment of silence, then we all burst out laughing. Iggy, tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"Alright," I said between laughs, "Get back to bed. Ig, get a fire going." I went over to where Angel was sitting and put a blanket over her. "Genius." I whispered in her ear.

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled. "Night Max."

"Night sweetie." By the time I got back to where I was sitting Iggy had already gotten the fire going and was now snoring across from where Fang and I sat.

"Well that was fast." I noted.

"After living with the guy for your whole life you get used to it." He whispered. "You're very good with her."

"Who?" I asked, though I knew who he meant.

"Angel."

"Oh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"What's the real reason you decided we leave?" He asked out of the blue.

"What? You know, I wanted to keep our families safe." I said defensively.

He gave me a look. "I know that's only part of the reason." He said simply. And he was right.

I looked at the fire, we both knew I'd speak up eventually so he left me alone for the few minutes I just stared blankly at the open flame. "I needed to get away." I said quietly, barley a whisper. "I knew it wasn't just me, all six of us, who felt trapped. None of us showed it, but it was there. We needed to get out."

"I know. I feel the same way." He said. "Or felt. It's better now."

"I agree. As much as I love my family, sometimes it's too much. With school, having everyone look at you like you have an arm growing out of your ear…"

"They never did that to me."

"That's just because they all thought you were hot." Just as I said it I wanted to take it back. He just looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you didn't notice Lisa."

"Well, yeah…she was."

"Exactly my point." I said relieved to have avoided that disaster.

"You didn't like her."

"I don't like anyone anything similar to her. She's just so…."

"Girlie?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I said chuckling. "I guess so. I never really understood why I don't like them."

"Don't worry about it, besides, we are out here, away from her and her species."

"When you say 'species' you are aware that us," I said pointing to all six of 'us' "Are technically our own species, you know, with the wings and all."

"Well we're better." He said laughing.

"True." It was silent for a while as we stared at the fire.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Yeah?" I was getting tired, after this I would go to bed.

"Ever wonder what would have happened if we never found each other?"

The truth was yes, but I decided I wouldn't say so, "Not really. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad we did." His voice sounded odd.

"Me too."

"Max?" He asked again.

"Yes…?"

"You think she's right?"

This caught me off guard. "Who?" For some reason I noticed how close Fang was to me.

"Angel." I stared into his eyes trying to find something, anything. But found nothing.

"What do you mean?" I said, even though I knew what he meant exactly.

"This." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

As soon as his lips touched mine my head went blank. All I could think was _breathe; remember to breathe. _

I stopped the kiss and pulled back not knowing what to say.

He looked at me in a mixed way. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I didn't want to know. "I should….we should go to bed. Good night Fang." I said and stood up to go lay down next to Angel.

My heart was racing, my head was spinning. I was feeling things I never thought possible. It was scary.

I was tired as hell a minute ago. Now my mind was on hyper-drive.

_That feeling is good Max_ Angel thought to me, _don't be afraid of it. _

_Oh be quiet._ I snapped back at her

_I'm never wrong Max, just suck it up and live with it_ she said jokingly.

The sad part? Angel really is always right. And she's only six.

**Okay please review! Hope you liked it.****  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	28. They Get Less Creepy

**Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, I didn't have time, so I'll just extend this chapter. We had MCAS testing today so you're lucky I actually decided to write today.****And thank you all for the reviews.  
****To: MPHKnows: Thank you both for all the awesome reviews xD I really appreciate it. You guys are so funny! :)  
Chapter 28 **

I woke up to Nudge shaking me awake, well more like shaking me, I wasn't really asleep.

I didn't sleep a wink last night, and if I did happen to fall asleep, it wasn't for long.

"Max. Max. Max!" She said my name over and over and over again.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled and sat up to see that almost everything was already packed, and they al were ready to go. "Oh, why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked. "I would've helped you." Though, really, I was glad I got the extra 'sleep.'

Gazzy snorted in disbelief. "Like you're so good at packing and cleaning. Have you seen your room?"

"Watch it…" I said slowly, while Nudge slapped him in the back of the head. They way Gibbs does on NCIS. "Thank you Nudge."

"Oh no problem, I just figured we should let you sleep because I know that you're stressed about the thing last –"Angel elbowed her in the stomach. "Night with the turkey, your muscles must be killing you…" She covered. She must have found out through Angel. _Freaking Angel_. I thought, and for this, I was granted a smile from her.

I rolled my eyes, Angel glared at her, Fang had a slight smirk, and for Ig and the Gasman, they had a look of total confusion. But they knew better to ask, well Gazzy did, Iggy went to say something but Gazzy stomped on his foot before any words came out.

It wasn't exactly a morning I had expected, but it was amusing.

Amusing if you ignore the very obvious tension between me and Fang. It was obvious to Fang, Angel, Nudge and I, but that's because we all know. As for Iggy and Gazzy, Gazzy picked his nose, and Iggy was fiddling with a few wires.

I stood up, "Okay, we're going down to…Florida?" Fang nodded his head, I looked at him quickly but avoided his gaze.

"We're in…South, maybe North, Carolina. Not to long to go. What are we doing in Florida anyway?"

"Warmth?" Iggy suggested

"Disney Land?" Nudge asked with hope.

"Oh dear God no." I said quietly.

"Peaches?" Gazzy asked

"That's Georgia Gaz, Florida is known for Oranges."

"Oh."

"Okay, lets go. I went to jump up to fly but stopped when I realized no one was following me. "Coming?"

_You know Max, you're really bad at hiding things, we all know you're feeling tense and awkward. Well with the exception of Gazzy, but he's just ignorant._

_Angel, get out of my head, I can barely deal with my own thoughts, let alone yours_

"Max, we need to eat." Nudge pointed out.

"Right okay." _Now what?!_

Angel came over and handed me a granola bar "Calm yourself."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

About five minutes later, we were off.

It had been about two hours before we decided we needed to go down and refuel, we all knew we could last longer, but flying takes a lot of energy and that tiny granola bar just doesn't cut it.

We went down to a small town, not busy, but not deserted either. A bit to many people for my taste, but I can't be put in a room with more than eight people without wanting to scream.

Only now does it come to me that I managed to make it through school with at least a bit of sanity left. I didn't scream once, or hit anybody, or go insane. I now feel very accomplished.

We went into a small restaurant, not fancy, like the last one, but with better servers.

We sat down, and did the same thing we did yesterday, I took everyone's order as Fang came up to help me. Even though he was really the last person I wanted to be with at the moment.

"Hi! How may I help you?" I very, very cheerful girl, named Ashley, asked.

"Yeah, we'll have six burgers, two with cheese, four without, six orders of fries, all medium, large sodas, two Dr. Peppers, one Fresca, one Sprite, and two Cokes, and throw in a large basket of nacho's why don't cha."

"Not ordering much." Fang pointed out as Ashley wrote down.

"It's just lunch, we'll refuel in Florida." I said.

"Wow, that's a lot of food!" The server said, "You sure you want _all_ of this."

"I'm really not in the mood" I said "Please, would you just get us our food."

I looked at Fang and walked to the bathroom.

In there I threw some water on my face.

A girl came out of the stall behind me, "Hey." She said.

"Um…hi." Social interaction. No thank you.

"Who's your friend?" She asked looking at me.

"What friend?" I guess I didn't notice her in the restaurant.

"The one with you while you ordered." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, that one. Just a friend." I said staring down at the sink.

"Well I figured," she said nicely, "What's his name?" Now she was getting on my nerves.

"Faa….Nick."

"Faa….Nick?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, Nick, um…Fang. His last name is Fang, what we usually call him…" I said quickly.

"Oh…cool" She sounded uninterested. "He single?"

"No!" I said defensively then realized what I said. "Um…I mean…"

"Oh, never mind, lucky you, he's hot." She said and left.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Whoops .

Just then Nudge came in. "I heard you, you know?" She said accusingly. "You like him. It's obvious. Talk to him."

"Whatever." I said. Mushy, gushy, and just feelings in general, _I don't like them_.

"Max…seriously. Talk to him."

"Nudge, please. It's too weird. If something happened, it could tear apart the whole family."

She smiled at me, "Family?" She asked. "You think we're a family?"

I thought about this. "Yeah," I said with a smile, "Yeah, I do." Then I walked out of the bathroom to go eat.

Welcome to Florida: The Sunshine State. Or something like that.

It was getting late and I was talked into going to a hotel for the night. I guess the idea wasn't terrible, and it was a really nice hotel.

Better than sleeping on dirt, which again, wasn't terrible. But the free, all you can eat breakfast was what got me to cave in. That breakfast better be pretty damn good.

I got the two room pass, key, things, I don't know what they're called.

I turned around to say something when Gazzy grabbed one and Nudge the other, the four of them went running down the hall.

About a second later I heard Gazzy yell "Turn!" then heard an "Ow damn it!" From Iggy, then heard Gazzy scream, "Turn the other way!"

Me and Fang just stared down the hallway and started laughing.

_Fang…_no doubt this was a plot of Angel and Nudge.

"So…" He said, and I immediately stopped smiling. Oh God. "Let's talk."

"'Bout what?" I asked, even though it was obvious I was playing dumb.

"The other night, why'd you run?"

"I didn't run….I was just tired." I said this though I knew he wouldn't take it for an excuse.

"Max, seriously." He said…well, seriously.

"I just, don't think it's a good idea." I said slowly, hoping he would just leave the subject alone.

"Max, there's more to it, I know. You may not know it but I know you, well." I looked around to notice the bellhop was looking at us. I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him into the hallway were no one could listen in. Although, it was a hallway, so my protection probably wasn't great.

"There's not, let's just…leave it alone." I tried to walk away to our rooms but he grabbed my arm.

"Max, please."

"Fine, you want to know?" I almost yelled. "I pulled away because it _scared _me. It scared the shit out of me. Knowing that I had these feelings running through me that I didn't know I had, that I didn't know existed. I had no idea what the hell was going on, it…it freaked me out!" I let out a breath realizing not only did I just admit it to Fang, but to myself that I was scared.

Fang just stared at me, and then he smirked. "You weren't afraid of mutants attacking us but your afraid of a little emotion?"

"Well…" I tried to think of an excuse, "Well…um….well the feeling was all new, I don't like change."

"So…" He reasoned "you think a feeling that's new is scary, but the when you see a new mutant, it doesn't scare you?"

"_Helllooo_!" I said letting the word stretch, then lowered my voice, "I'm already a freaking mutant." Good, I think I just avoided a disaster.

_Max, come on! _Angel popped in._ It wont be a disaster!_

_Angel!? Where are you?_ _I didn't think you could hear my thoughts, or send them, that far away. _Just then I saw a little blond pop around the corner, my mouth dropped. "Have you been listening in?"

Fang had his back to her and now realized I wasn't talking to myself.

"Not just me!" Then Nudge came around with a smug look.

"Upstairs!" I said pointing my finger to the elevator. They left giggling.

"Wo-" I held a hand to Fang's face to get him to shut up.

"Wait…she's still in range." I waited about ten seconds "okay, we're good."

"You know her 'range?'" He asked amazed

"Well I've lived with her almost my entire life, you need to know her to be able to get at least a little privacy."

"She set us up." He realized.

"I'm not surprised." I said simply and went to get water from the vending machine next to us.

"Why do you think she wants us to be together so much?" He asked. Damn, here we go again.

"She's pushy and loves to get her way, she has this thing, once she gets this idea, she's determine to get it right. This weird competitive thing with her."

"Kind of like you." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb, again.

"Turkey? Remember the turkey." He said.

"That happened _once_." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, shut up."

"So you and Angel are more alike than you thought."

"Well take away the creepy mind reading, mind controlling, talking to underwater creatures, being able to breathe underwater, yeah, I guess we are somewhat similar."

"What can you do?" Yeah, thanks Fang, rub it in the six year old has more, better talents than I do.

"Um…I can fly really fast, faster than all of you." I said trying to make it sound like it was great, I mean, it is great, just if I had the power to say…get rid of emotions, which would just be fantastic.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well, how fast can you, Nudge, or Iggy fly?" I asked.

"The fastest is…I don't even know." He said as he thought about it.

"Well I bet cha I can beat it." I said arrogantly. Then realized I really don't like arrogant people, so I shut up.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Did he not learn a lesson the first time?

"What do you want if you win?" I asked, then realized I knew the answer.

"You kiss me." He said.

"Deal, if I win. You have to share a bed with either Gazzy or Iggy, I'll let you chose."

"Why? That bad?"

"Uh…yeah. Iggy, I'm sure can cause damage to another in his sleep, and there's a reason the call him the _gasman._ If you lose you'll sleep like hell."

"Deal." And we ran out.

I just got out the door when I realized something, "FANG! Wait! Be right out!" I ran in and stood next to the bellhop, "if you see any of the following: A small blond little girl, blue eyes, looks like an angel but don't believe it, an older version of her, a young boy, but with shorter hair than her, a girl with crazy, frizzy, brown hair or a really tall guy, pale, strawberry blond hair, tell them we'll be right back. Okay? Thanks." Then ran out the door, again.

When I hit the woods I threw my wings out and jumped into the air to find Fang waiting for me.

"So, we'll race to that cliff out there? K?" He asked, but it really wasn't a question.

"Fine. On your mark." I said and got ready.

"Ready…set…go!" And we both took off, me passing Fang in an instant.

I reached the cave in a short amount of time. I sat down and waited for Fang.

He reached me a few minutes later, "So." I said shading the sun from my eyes, "who will it be? Iggy or Gazzy?"

"Alright, you've proved your point. Let's go back."

"Wait, I have a question." I said

He sighed, "What?"

"Why did you bet against me again? Did you not learn your lesson?" I asked. I was, truly curious.

"It's fun, besides, how can sharing a bed with either of them be that bad?"

I snorted "You'll see…"

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, you win, blah, blah, blah, let's go."

"Want to race?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He said, "Lets go."

"Fang, wait." I said standing up. I walked over to him, and looked at him for a second, before I could process what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He stayed stiff a split second before he processed what I was doing. Well I guess that makes one more thing we have in common.

I let it last longer than the last one, and realized that the second time wasn't as bad. I was ready, knew what the feelings felt like.

I pulled back and bit my lip smiling. "Well…let's go." I said and flew away. I stopped, but continued to flap my wings so I wouldn't fall. "Coming?"

Because we bird kids have amazing vision, from this far away I could see the features of his face. He had a funny look on his face. Kind of a mix between happy, confused, and…something I couldn't name. Amusement?

He jumped off the cliff and followed me, I continued to go, I wanted to put some space between us, but not in a bad way like before.

We got back to the hotel and I ran back inside, "Any one of those kids I describe come down?" I asked the bellhop.

He looked at me strangely, probably because my clothes were sticking to my body and my hair was sticking out in different directions, my cheeks were flushed from flying and…well, you can figure it out.

He just stared at me with wide eyes "Earth to bellhop." I said waving my hand in front of his face when Fang came in, same look I had, just…more Fang-like and less Max-like.

"Hey! Bellhop! You…uh…" I looked at his nametag "Rick!"

He snapped out of it, "Oh, yes…the two girls, they looked at me and smiled in a creepy way…she said…the blond one…to tell you she said good luck…" My eyes widened.

I turned to Fang, "I'm going to kill that kid."

He shrugged, "Don't blame you."

"Okay thank you…Rich…Rick…Vick, whatever your name is."

I ran down the hallway and Fang after me. "Max, what was that?" He asked.

"I don't know? I sudden impulse? I guess…I'm sorry. But you're right. Let's just give Angel the pride of saying she's right."

"Just like that?" He asked, making sure this wasn't something I would commit to then back out.

"Well, I'm Max, I don't think before I do." I said then realized that didn't sound great for this conversation. "Want to just take it slow, see where it leads us?"

"Okay…" He said slowly thinking.

"Cool." Then I ran to the stairs, I didn't feel like taking the elevator.

I'm not particularly happy; in fact, I don't think I've ever acted like this. I don't know who to blame, myself or Fang? Whatever, I'll think about it later.

What I had just done? I don't know. Am I glad I did it? We'll see. Will I do it again? I would count on it. Am I mad that Angel had proved herself right, yet again? Yes. Am I glad she came up with this whole idea in the first place? No.

Definitely not.

**Okay, hoped you liked it. I made it longer than my usual chapters…I think, because I didn't feel like making a whole new chapter for an idea I can build off of in this chapter.****So, please review, comment, etc.  
~XxIgnorancexX~ **


	29. Outback

**So, sorry I didn't update Monday, and I don't think I did Friday but it's been crazy the past few days. Today I needed to rest. It's poring rain today and I had to walk home, about ¾ of a mile from my school, so I didn't feel like doing anything, I got into as much warm clothing as possible, had some warm toast, dried my hair (stupid points for me for not wearing a jacket with a hood to school), then watched TV for about an hour, then fell asleep for another half hour in the middle of an episode of NCIS. **

**In other news, I've got bad news. Well good for me, maybe not so much for you. Next week, April 6. I am leaving to go to Puerto Rico for a week, my grandpa (who lives down there) is a photographer and a museum found his work and is going to put it in, he wants us there for the opening. So, I will try and update as much as I can before I leave. When we go, I wont be able to update at all but there is a possibility we will bring our laptop, so I might be able to write so when I get home there is a possibility I can update a bunch of chapters. **

**Also, I got FANG, I would say something but I don't want to ruin anything for anyone. But let me just say, I loved it. It was amazing. I laughed, I got mad a few times, I came close to tears at one point but didn't actually cry, though at one point I did cry because I was laughing to hard. (My family thought something was wrong with me)**

**So enough of my rambling, and lets get to chapter 29 or something like that.**

I stood outside our door and made my face look normal, so neither of the two devils in there will suspect anything.

Though the leader of the two devils is a mind-reader so I was almost sure they would say something.

I finally opened it and ran to my bed and plopped down picking up a book. One thing just about no one could guess about me is that I love to read. I opened the book and acted as if nothing had just happened.

"Whoa." Angel said, "I've never seen you so…happy. Glowing. Excited. It's a nice change."

Nudge giggled. "Yeah, gee. I wonder why." She said sarcastically.

"Hmmm." Angel said. No doubt they had been wanting to do this for me for a while. "Let me guess." She thought tapping her chin. "Fang? Maybe…" She gave me a smirk

"Shut up." I said blushing hiding my face and went back to my book.

"Oh. My. _God._" Angel almost screamed. "You _were_ with Fang!" Both of them jumped on my bed.

"Tell us everything." Nudge said, the funny thing was she was dead serious.

"But there's nothing to tell!" I defended.

"Oh yeah?" Angel wiggled her eyebrows. "Then why do I know you kissed him? I mean, that's something to tell, isn't it?"

"Why in the world would you think I kissed him? And what's up with this interrogation? No more NCIS, CSI, or Psyche, or any of those other crime shows for you."

"You know, you're not immune to my thoughts you know. It's not like I'm Edward and you're Bella." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Edward? Bella?" Oh dear God don't tell me she went all_ Twilight_-y on me.

"From Twilight." Nudged 'duh-ed' me. "Edward can read minds, but not Bella's mind."

"Whatever. Twilight is overrated." Come on, please let that be a subject change.

Nudge looked at me sideways, "So, why did you kiss him?" Damn it. "Oh wait I know! You _lllooovvveeee_ him." She said in an evil tone.

I threw a pillow at her. "Go to bed. Both of you."

"We need dinner." Nudge pointed out.

"Fine, go get the guys, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ohhh.." Angel started accusingly, "Need to make sure you look good enough for Fang?"

"NO!" I snapped. "Lets go."

I walked out of our room with just barely any sanity left.

The suck-y part, the people that took the last bit of my sanity, are only six and eleven. That's just sad.

Fang opened the door right before I went to knock on it "Well that was creepy. Don't tell me you've developed another power." I said casually, as if nothing had happened.

"No. But I'm guessing you came here because we need to eat…" He guessed.

"Yup, any ideas?" I asked.

"Saw an outback down the road." He said, knowing steak was just what we needed.

"Yum, want to do take-out? Easier to say we're feeding a big family, knowing Angel can down steaks easier than anyone I've met. Besides myself."

"Sure. Have the number?" He asked.

"There was some take home menu thingy I think there's one for outback there."

I went inside to order knowing no one would object to steak. Even if it was a bit expensive, we had a wad of cash and my mom gave me a debit, or credit card or something like that. Bringing back rat-on-a-stick for the entire hotel to see would make them think maybe I'm not as great at taking care of these children as I seem to be.

I hung up, everyone was in our room at this point, "Okay. They said about an hour."

They all groaned. "Well did you hear how much I had to order!? I mean that much meat will take a while."

"Not to mention the mashed potatoes." Iggy said.

"Well you can't have steak without mashed potatoes" Gazzy pointed out.

"Well duh," Nudge interrupted. "You can't deny potatoes with any meat."

I leaned over to Fang. "Please tell me they're not about to have a discussion about potatoes."

He shrugged. "Well, can't say they're a normal group can you?"

"Well the fact they all have unnatural abilities and wings doesn't really help the 'normal' cause for any of us, now does it?" I said sarcastically.

A very, very long hour passed when me and Fang decided we might as well get the food.

"We should walk, it's barely five minutes by foot, and there may not be a place to land." He said as we walked down to the lobby.

"Good idea." I didn't realize how awkward the next time Fang and I were left alone. It was a bit torturous.

"So, are Angel and Nudge pestering you?" He asked.

"Out of my freaking mind. What about Ig and the Gasser?"

"Ig's being a pervert about it." This made me shutter. "And every time Ig says something, Gazzy asks me what it means."

I snorted. "What do you say?"

"I just tell him he'll find out when he's older. No doubt he's back in the room filling their heads with thoughts, they'll never be able to look at the two of us without wanting to throw up again."

My eyes widened…um…eew. Don't need any of those thoughts in my head.

"Sorry." He said about five seconds later. "You probably didn't need to know that."

I chuckled nervously, "Well, we're here."

I went up to the counter to see a Lisa-like girl standing behind the counter. She had brown hair, obviously dyed blonde, about five tons of makeup. Luckily the top she was wearing was the uniform she was forced to wear. Though it wasn't a surprise to see it was a button up shirt and just a few to many buttons were undone.

"Hi," She said to me then flicked her eyes up to Fang, "How may I help you?" She asked directly to Fang in what was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"Hi," I said pulling her attention over to me, "I put in an order, my name is Max Ride."

She glared at me, "Fine, I'll get it." She focused her eyes at Fang again, "can I get _you_ anything?" Apparently she didn't realize Fang and I came in together, she must think we're separate.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' I could tell he was going to do something to _really _piss her off. "I'm with her." He said putting his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head and I glared back at her.

She gave me a 'I'm so going to spit in your food' look.

Lucky for me, unlucky for her, the manager came out. "Kristi, why haven't you brought out the order yet?" He demanded.

"I was just on my way, um Ride? I'll get it." She said to him about to step away.

"Don't worry, I got it, give some people some seats. Besides," He looked at me, "Ride?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah, lucky I got it, she was giving her 'I'm going to spit in your food' looks." I started laughing and took the food.

"Thank you." I said trying to keep a smile down. I gave him the money and as Fang and I walked away, his arm still around my shoulder; I heard the manager talking.

"This is your last chance, once more and your out, got it?"

Fang and I burst out laughing. "So, what was that all about?" I asked with amusement.

"Well, I figured it would be fun to annoy her, and I figured…maybe we _were_ together" He almost asked me.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I guess." I said

Then, at the same time we looked at each other and yelled "Don't' tell Angel!"

"Not yet…at least." I added.

I gripped the heavy bag of food and leaned my head against his shoulder.

For once in my life, I felt everything was perfect, like I had no responsibilities.

_Not yet_ the voice chimed in.

Huh? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Perfect moment has now been ruined.

**Okay, sorry the chapter was kind of short, I have a lot of homework to get done and I still need to make dinner for myself. Some kids may get annoyed with their parents, or in my case, parent, not coming home until late. But I like it xD**

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	30. Save the World

**Sorry I didn't update Wednesday, HUGE project I worked on all night, and Thursday, those after school things. But today is Good Friday, so no school for me. **

**Even though there is no school today, I did learn one thing: Bullet for my Valentine is REALLY good. I listened to some of their music for the first time, well first time intentionally, and loved them. Sorry, when I learn new good music, I like to share with others. **

**Chapter 30.**

Not yet?! NOT YET! What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

The voice I hear once in a blue moon is a pain in the freaking ass.

I had been thinking about this until we got to the hotel. I heard Fang's voice, "Max? Max? Earth to Max?"

I pulled back from him "Huh? What? Sorry?" _Voice? Hello? Help me out? _

"You've been somewhere else the whole walk. Everything alright?" Crap. Lie to Fang? Or don't lie?

Lie. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, about…steak, and food. You starving? I know I am." I stuttered out nervously.

He gave me a "I know it's not true, but I'll let it go for now" look. "Yeah." He said still giving me that look.

"What?" I demanded, but he knew that I knew that he knew something was wrong with me.

"Nothing, it's just that you're a terrible liar." Not normally. Only around him. I get this funny nervous feeling.

No, bad Max! Snap out of it.

"Not really, maybe you're just…" I didn't want to tell him what I _really_ thought. "Maybe you're just a good lie-detector." I finished stupidly.

"Lie-detector?" He said with amusement raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Really, what's wrong?" He sure was persistent, wasn't he?

I groaned, "Okay, I can't help but feel there's another reason we're out here, I mean, we've seen no danger in a long time, I mean, shouldn't we go back home? It's just this one feeling that keeps me from saying 'lets go home!.'"

He studied me, "You said you wanted to get out."

"Well, yeah I do, but why take all of you with me? I shouldn't take all of you guys to hell with me."

"Yeah, as much food as we want, fancy hotels, freedom, we're all in hell." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I still don't think it's fair to take children away from their homes, especially when for all we know, we're not in any danger whatsoever."

He was silent after that I could see the hotel, it wasn't far.

"So," he started, "there's more to the reason you feel there's more to this."

I gulped, "What in the world would make you think that."

"I know you to well." He smirked at me. "Still, tell me."

"The creepy voice thing? You know the one I have in my head? The voice that isn't my own or Angels?" He nodded. "Okay, well earlier I was thinking, about how it seems we have like…no responsibilities or anything. Well, right when I though that, the little creep popped in and said….or thought, 'not yet.' It's like, what the shit does that mean?!" I said a but to loud, a little old couple heard it and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said and waved to them.

"So you think it may be we're here for more than keeping our families safe."

"Yeah." I said as we entered the hotel lobby. "Stop thinking about it, you know Angel….." I said then stopped when the bellhop looked at me, "She's um…is really good at knowing when something's wrong." I gave small cough as Fang smirked at me.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He gave a small chuckle. Maybe I really am a bad at lying and coming up with excuses.

Damn.

I went to open the door but it wouldn't open. I put down the food and patted my pockets, "Shit, I forgot my pass key. You have yours?" I asked Fang.

"Nope. I thought you had yours." I pounded on the door. "Guys, we can't get in! Open the door!" I yelled.

"Okay" Gazzy responded.

"Wait." Angel cut in, she was right on the other side of the door. "On one condition." I could already see her smiling.

"What." I groaned.

"You and Fang…"

"NOOOO" I interrupted.

"Max you didn't let me finish." She continued.

"Nooooooo" I repeated.

"Fine. Don't come in." She teased, but something told me she was serious.

"Fine. Fang and I will have all the food to ourselves." I shot Fang an amused glance.

A second later I heard three kids yell, "Angel! Let them in!"

I turned to Fang. "Huh, well whenever we want them to do something, just say we'll reward them with a steak."

Angel flung the door open and grabbed the bag and went to run back inside to shut the door without us. For any normal human the bag would've been fairly heavy. Not for Angel. Luckily Fang is stronger than Angel and was able to push the door back open before she shut it.

Iggy smirked, "Well here comes the lovely couple." Fang smacked him upside the head. "God Fang, no need for violence." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, "Is this what it was like for your parents to take care of two boys? Damn do I feel bad for them."

"Oh you don't need to take care of Fang, he's a big boy. But of course you already know that." This time it was my turn to hurt him. So I kicked him where it counts.

He rolled over in pain as everyone cracked up at his misery.

Gazzy came over to me, "Max? Fang?" We looked at each other as he continued. "What does, 'that's what she said' mean?" My eyed widened.

"Who told you that?" I said trying not to laugh

"Mr. No More Kids over there." He shot his thumb over Iggy's way. Nudge at this point was in hysterics, and Angel had a sickened look on her face.

Poor kid, only six years old and is threatened by Iggy's nasty head. I'm going to kill that kid.

"Okay who wants food!?" I yelled over the groaning, laughing, and…oh, dear God Gazzy, not again.

I pulled food out of the bag and handed it around to everyone.

Nudge pit into a giant piece of steak, "OMG this is so good." She almost whimpered.

We all ate in silence. Well, as silent as it gets with six kids practically forcing food down their throats can get.

Let's just say none of us spoke.

We finished off. Iggy was spread out on the floor, Gazzy let out a belch, Nudge was licking her plate, Angel was on the bed stretched out like Iggy, Fang was checking plates for any extra food and I was picking up all the trash.

"So what's the plan?" Iggy finally said.

"What plan?" As a leader, I don't think I'm bad. But there is room for a lot of improvement.

"You know, what are we doing in Florida?" He gestured out the window.

"Well," I shot Fang a look, because of the look he gave back, I decided to tell them about what the voice said. "Okay, you all know that voice thing in my head. Not my own."

"Angel's?" Nudge asked.

"No, the other one, the unknown one." They all nodded. "Well, he….she…it, said there's more responsibility. Don't ask for specifics, because there are none. I just think that there's something we need to do."

"Well….like what?" Angel said slowly.

_Save the world_ it popped in.

"Save the world?!" I blurted out, accidentally out loud.

This gave me a reply of five confused looked all directed at me.

**Okay, I will try to get up another chapter soon, as in, hopefully today.**

**Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	31. Miami quest

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner. Right after I posted the last one my cousin and her two friends came over to invite me to go to Dairy Queen with them. I said yes, we went back to my house, my cousin flicked me with water, in revenge I dumped a cup of water on her head, she did the same to me, then it got into the huge water fight in my front yard. It was awesome. Then I had to go over my mom's boyfriends house for dinner :P so finally I get to post it. So sorry it's kind of late (Well, in Massachusetts and the rest of the east coast)**

**Chapter 31**

"Save the _world_." Iggy repeated. "The whole freaking _world_. You want us to _save _it? Okay, three questions: one, how the hell would we save it?Two, from what would we save it from? And three, are you on crack or something?" He said seriously.

"No I'm not on crack! And, it wasn't me, the voice just said it. Yeah, fourteen year old Max and her band of mutants save the world. No thank you."

"Why don't we just….recycle or something?" Gazzy suggested.

"We already use canteens." Nudge pointed out, "See, we're already saving the world."

"Yeah, we recycle, we should get an Academy Award." Iggy said stupidly.

"Academy Award?" Fang repeated.

"Whatever, the first thing that popped into my head."

I let that pass. But still, how does one get Academy Award of off recycle?

Angel sighed "I'm going to bed. She jumped under the covers and rolled on her side.

"Me too." Nudge second. "Night people. Lets get this world saving stuff figured out in the morning.

"Fine with me." The guys just stood there, well Iggy was still spread out on the ground. I just stared at them.

"Oh, right, sorry." Fang gave a small cough.

"I would think you'd want to stay here with Max." Iggy joked. I threw the phone book on the night stand toward Iggy's head. It was a good shot too.

I turned my head so no one would see my face, it was about as red as a tomato.

Angel was lying next to me. Nudge apparently was a violent sleeper, Angel and I decided we'd share a bed and let Nudge get one to herself.

Angel rolled over and looked at me, "What made you give in? I know it wasn't me, or Ella, or Nudge."

I let out a breath, "Oh, I don't know. Really just spur of the moment I guess. Then it turned into something." Why was I talking about this to a six year old?

"Because I don't have a mind of a six year old." She answered. "Don't let him down, don't change your mind. This can't be just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. Fang really likes you, a lot. Don't do that to him." She said sincerely.

"I won't." I said in barley a whisper. "You, Nudge, and Ella, you were all right. I hate to admit it, but it's true."

"Good. Night Max." She said and turned to the other side of the bed.

"Night sweetie." I stayed still for a second and thought things over. Eventually I sighed and laid on my back staring at the ceiling.

_Voice? Hello? You there?_ I asked desperately, _please, give me some sort of explanation_

No answer. No shocker there.

I turned to my stomach. For us bird kids, it's not very comfortable to sleep on our wings. You regular humans can't really relate, you wouldn't understand as well.

Luckily, surprisingly, sleep came fairly easy that night.

* * *

I woke up earlier than everyone else.

I decided I'd go for a run. Or maybe a fly.

I found a piece of hotel paper and a pen and wrote a note.

_Went for a run, maybe a fly. Be back later, I wont go far._

_Meet you for breakfast – Max._

I needed to think things over, but just in case those thoughts of mine, and thoughts that aren't mine, I grabbed my iPod.

I shoved it in my sweater pocked and ran.

I ran for about thirty seconds when I realized running in jeans isn't great. I ran into some nearby woods and jumped into the air letting my wings get scratched my branches, it didn't break the skin, so I was fine with it.

I decided to go to the cliff. I got to the edge with my wings still out.

I kept my thoughts on a minimum until it decided to give me some information.

_Maximum, you must focus, people will help you, you aren't alone. In three days, meet someone in Miami, I will give you more information when the time comes_

Okay….time to not deal with thoughts I took my iPod out of my pocket and turned it on, it was _Hand of Blood_ by Bullet for my Valentine.

I closed my eyes and focused on the music. About a minute later I heard something hit the ground, I jumped up ready to fight, only to find Fang.

"Why do you always assume I'm going to hurt you?" He accused

"Just precaution." I defended.

"Oh well, there's a great breakfast, you should get there before Iggy eats it all." He warned.

"Oh thank you. Lets go." I went to jump then realized my iPod wasn't with me. I went to get it but Fang was holding it.

"Hey," I went to grab it but he jumped back.

"Interesting music choice." He noted.

"Don't you have all of that?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm saying, I've never met a girl who had every song I have on her iPod, and then some."

"Seriously give it back." I made another lunge, but again, he jumped back.

"Ever heard of Lions Lions? Teamworks? Auburn? View from an Airplane? Come Over Sleep Over? Sounds Like Funeral Music?" I shook my head. "They're great, bands from Massachusetts, local from where we lived, not very popular, yet. You'd like them."

"Well, I'm not from Massachusetts, so if their really only known over there, how would I know them?"

"I'll have you listen to them later" he reasoned.

"Okay, when we get back from the hotel now give me my damn iPod." I jumped on him knocking us both over.

I landed hard on his chest, I rolled over and started to laugh hysterically. I flung my arm over him to grab it.

"Hah! Got it!" I stood up wiping the dirt off of my jeans.

He stood close to me, leaned down and kissed me.

His arm was wrapped around my waist, I relaxed and enclosed my arms around his neck.

My iPod was still playing, when we heard a loud noise come from it, I pulled away.

"That damn iPod." Fang joked.

"Shut up, let's go, I'm hungry." I paused the music and wrapped the headphones around it, shoved it in my pocket and took off.

* * *

Soon, we where eating breakfast.

More like inhaling than eating.

"So, what's the plan?" Iggy asked shoving yet another piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Well," I said taking another bite of bacon, "the voice said hello this morning, it said to go to Miami in three days, so a few more days here, and then off to Miami."

"Cool, how can you know you can trust it though?" Nudge asked.

"Well, we'll just have to find out now, wont we?" I said.

Fang sat down and handed me his iPod, I hadn't even realized he had left. I guess waffles have that effect on me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"Listen." He pointed to the iPod.

"Oh, those bands." I thought out loud. I listened, and I have to admit, they were really good. I went through all of the bands Fang had mentioned, then finally gave his iPod back to him. "Nice, maybe we should go up to Massachusetts some time to see a concert."

"While we're at it, Green Day is playing in Boston on August 16." He said knowing Green Day was one of my all time favorite artists.

"Cool. Ig, wanna baby-sit?" I joked.

"Will I get paid?" I could tell even though it was a joke, he was about to start a negotiation.

"In food? Yes. In money? No." I said.

"What kind of food?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Meat?" I guessed.

"Quality?"

"Fine. Deal." I stick out my hand and he shook it.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Why on earth would you hire Iggy to babysit?" Fang asked.

"You want Green Day or what?"

"Fine, just don't blow anyone up." He said to Iggy seriously. With Iggy, it really is an issue to be clear of.

"Damn, you guys ruin all the fun! What? Are you our parents or something? Oh, wait, you are a couple." He said with a smirk.

I pushed him out of his seat. I was rewarded with a satisfying "ow"

**Okay, it wasn't much, sorry :P**

**Those bands I mentioned Lions Lions, Teamworks, etc., if your taste in music is similar to mine, I'll put the links to their myspace pages on my profile, they're really good, you should check them out. If you live in the Worcester, Massachusetts area, check dates for concerts on myspace and facebook, I was able to get into a concert (they're pretty cheap too) to see all six of them live, it's actually how I had heard of most of them. **

**Please review! (And check out bands!)**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	32. Shopping

**I am so effing sorry. I started writing this on Wednesday the day after I got back, but the devil's children (you can also call them my two little cousins) came by, ate the last of our food that was still edible and wasn't meant for baking (we had like nothing, because we weren't home) fought with each other during the Paramore Chronicles on the Fuse network, and left, so no time to post. Thursday I had those after school thingy's finished most of it in the time I had between, but I had to go, I was already late, so I couldn't post it. Sorry, I'll post another chapter later today.**

"So…" Nudge said eating her last bite of eggs, "what now? I mean, you said we had to go to Miami, but in a few days."

"I think we should go sightseeing." Angel suggested.

"Hmm." I thought that over, "sure, get used to our surroundings."

"Well…" Gazzy started and I knew he had an idea in mind that I would hate, this is usually how it starts. "We _are_ close to Orlando…" Crap.

Nudge lit up, "You mean –"

"Disney World!" Angel finished.

Fang and I nervously glanced at each other. I knew what we both were thinking. That Disney world is going to be a crowded, packed, claustrophobic hell hole. I mean, I think I would love roller coasters, but if I didn't need to be strapped down into a tiny chair, with other people. Its not like I'll die, I can fly out, I can't speak for other people, but I don't like most other people. Not that I want them to die or anything, but if they're going on a roller coaster knowing will nothing holding you down, well that's their fault. Not mine.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" I said slowly.

"I second that." Fang added.

"It could be fun, but too many people, plus, to much noise, I feel lost with that amount of people." Iggy reasoned. Thank you Iggy.

"Why don't we…." I thought trying to come up with something.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Fang finished, he knows neither of us like it much, but it's better than Disney.

"But we've got…you know." Nudge whispered so no one else in the eating are would hear.

"We'll…._drive_" Iggy said with emphasis, we all know by "drive" he meant fly, "around until we find a place that's empty."

"Works for me." I said picking up our mess. "You guys up for it?"

"On one condition." Nudge said eyeing me.

"Oh dear God not again." I groaned.

"No, not that." She reasoned, "Angel and I, get to bring you out and get summer stuff for you."

"No."

"Yes." She said raising an eyebrow, she was testing me, and we all knew it.

"No." I said trying to sound serious, but came close to laughing.

"Nothing bad, you approve of everything." She said trying to get me to say yes.

Fang snorted, "Yeah right, she'll say no to everything."

"Gee, thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Good point, never mind, but it wont be bad. I promise…we promise."

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"We will make your lives miserable." She said with a smirk pointing to Fang and I. "Iggy can help too."

"YES!" Iggy shot up out of his chair. This got a bunch of other hotel people to look at us.

"Max, think about it, if you say no, think about what you're putting us through, you can't stop them." Fang said looking at me.

"Fine." I gave in. "You can do whatever."

Nudge and Angel slapped hands, Fang looked about as thankful as Fang can, Iggy looked disappointed, and Gazzy was playing with something, his hands where under the table.

"Gaz?" He looked up nervously, "Never mind…" I'll let this one pass, I don't feel like dealing with another bomb. Unless he blows up the hotel, then we have a law suit on our hands.

"Okay lets go!" Nudge said and bolded out the door, Angel practically at her heals.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"Fine, see y'all later." I said and slowly walked out the door.

"Okay, lets go this way." Nudge grabbed my wrist, probably to make sure I wouldn't run away. Angel grabbed my other hand, but just to hold it, not to keep me tied down or anything.

She gave me a sweet smile, "It was her idea."

"I know, but you're he accomplice." I teased.

"Okay, we're going to start here. Max, go in the dressing room, Angel and I will be there in a few minutes with stuff." She pushed me in the direction of the fitting room and went off to an area with colored stuff in the corner with Angel.

I stood outside one of the doors and looked around. A group of four girls were looking at me and laughing.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well…" One of them started, "What exactly are you doing here?" She asked noticing my clothes.

"Well, I must have done something bad to be sent to hell." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "Huh, nice." She said sarcastically, "Why don't you, um, leave?"

"Because, um, you're not the boss of me and, um, I can kick your ass anytime I want." I said trying to mimic her, I have never wished to have Gazzy's mimicking power so badly.

"Sure, I bet you can." She tested me.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can. I think it would be a better chance for you now, because you're wearing so little clothing," I said referring to the mini skirt and low-cut, too-tight tank top, "it won't get in the way."

Angel and Nudge came over with a pile of clothes, "Hey!" Angel protested, "Don't call my sister that!"

I started laughing, Angel always has a tendency to read peoples minds just at the right time.

"Oh, sweetie," One of them started, forgetting Angel's little outburst, "She's your sister? I'm so sorry." She glared at me.

"I'm not." She turned to me, "Oh, and my sister _is NOT_ a good-for-nothing piece of emo trash. You're the good-for-for nothing piece of slutty trash."

I dropped my mouth in awe.

Their eyes got wide, especially the brunette, the one who must have thought it. "Bye!" I said with fake cheer as they walked out of the fitting room area.

I finished trying on just about every piece of freaking clothing in that entire freaking store. After about three hours, well I think it was only like an hour but it felt like three, Nudge finally settled on three pairs of shorts, and four tops. Nothing bad I must admit, but nothing I'd ever want to wear, it could've been worse though, I could be like…one of those girls.

We were walking out, I saw Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy waiting outside the store for us. The four girls where next to Fang, who was a few feet off to the side from Ig and Gaz, clearly because they had wires.

The four girls where trying to talk to him, he was resisting, but they were pushy that way.

"Hey guys!" I called and waved I stood next to Fang, and he immediately put his arm around my shoulders.

The same one I spoke to in the store glared at me, "You can walk away now." I said, and she did.

I laughed to myself, "How hard of a time were they giving you?" I asked Fang.

"Hard, they're so freaking annoying. Thank you, for not being like that."

"In our nightmares." I said quickly.

"True."

We walked around the town for a little while when Nudge finally brought up one of her famous "I'm hungry's" So was I, starving actually, but I wasn't going to be the first to cave.

We finally settled at a little café, it had really nice sandwiches and pastries and fancy stuff like that. It was a bit of a classy place, and us kids aren't exactly the definition of classy, but whatever.

I came back with the giant try of two food, and we all started in the mess as soon as I put it down, not a surprise though.

I was in the middle of my third sandwich when the voice stopped by, typical, a perfect lunch and it stops by with something annoying to say.

_Maximum, be in Miami at noon tomorrow, no specific place, just be there and you will get directions on where to go_.

_Okay, thank you. Goodbye._ I went back to my sandwich.

When I finished I told the others what was going on, "Okay, we need to be up earlier than usual tomorrow, we need to be in Miami at noon."

"I thought you said it would be a few more days?" Gazzy asked annoyed.

"Well, I don't make the rules, voice does."

"Yeah, rely on the voices you hear in your head." Iggy said sarcastically, "Doesn't that usually mean you're going insane?"

"Okay, 1. It's only one voice, and 2. No, I am perfectly sane." Well, sane-ish but I wont admit that and let him win.

**Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	33. Beach and Miami

**Okay, just to warn you, I had a really bad day today. At school, one friend is being bitchy, made another friend cry, big fight blah, blah, blah, you probably don't care, I also was informed of some really bad/sad news this afternoon, so I'm not exactly in what one would call a good mood, sorry if that comes through in the writing, I'll try my best to be cheerful and not pessimistic.  
And just to warn you, I've never been to Florida, know nothing about it, so all the stuff I mention I make up, sorry if I'm inaccurate with my Florida facts.  
Chapter 30-something**

After flying around for about half an hour we found an abandoned spot, a nice little cove, hidden by cliffs on the west side of Florida. It was concealed enough that the only way people would be coming in was by boat, and because we all have really good vision, better than the average human, even though we really aren't the average human, we didn't see any sign of life that couldn't breathe under water.

Angel's communication skills came in handy too, the whole mind-reading, talking to fish thing, we won't be spotted.

We brought food with us, we stopped by a little convenience store and stocked up on food, and bathing suits for Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angle, Fang said if he were to go in, he'd just go in his shorts, and I refused to get one, this was one thing the bambi eyes didn't work on.

Nudge and Angel were playing with fish, and Gazzy was near a little alcove off to the side explaining everything to Iggy, the crabs, sea urchins, starfish, and all the other sea-life you see in those things.

_Max, I have some instructions._

_Oh, hello Mr. Mysterious Voice, how not nice of you to visit today_. And beach day is ruined.

_Max, concentrate, when you get to Miami, you will meet at 150 Bay Street, it is a tall glass office building, you go in and say you have a meeting with Anne Walker, they'll let you in._

_Anne Walker? Is this some sort of trap? And what is this for? To "save the world?" if so, this meeting'll go to hell. _

_Maximum, you won't be alone, you'll have help along the way. Give it a try._

_Maybe, we'll see. But I won't make any promises._

"Max? Max? Earth to Max!" Fang's voice set me back in reality.

"Sorry, what?" I blinked a few times.

"You've been in a trance, you looked really annoyed. Voice?" By now, he knew the only reason I would be like that was because of Angel or the Voice, but Angel was preoccupied with Nudge and fish….and I think a dolphin.

"Yeah, more instructions to Miami, we need to meet at Bay Street or something to meet with Anne Water…Walker…Walter, or something like that."

"I see, ever heard of her?" He asked, visibly just as cautious about this whole thing as I was, possibly more, considering he didn't have the voice in his head. He has no idea how freaking lucky he is.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p,' "So stay on guard."

"Well duh." I rolled my eyes.

"MAX!" Angel called, she was running towards Fang and I, she stood near us and dropped a giant crab in the sand between us. "I named in Lenny." She said like it was no big deal, "He's really nice."

"Angel? What are you doing with a crab?" I asked staring at the crab in between Fang and I, any normal crab would've ran away, but apparently it was now friends with Angel.

"Lenny." She corrected.

"Fine. What are you doing with Lenny?"

"He's my new friend." Oh dear God, once she names it, and calls it her friend, she becomes attached to it.

"We are _not_ bringing it home with us." I said firmly.

"He's not an 'it' his name is Lenny."

"Okay, well, _Lenny_ has to stay here, in the water, on the beach, in Florida. Capisce?"

"Fine. Sorry Lenny. Come with me." She picked it up and ran back into the water, when she got there she called back to me, "Lenny doesn't like you!"

"Aw, that's to bad, sorry Len." I yelled sarcastically.

"Lenny! L-E-N-N-Y LENNY!" She gave me one of her 'I'm being stubborn but only because I want to annoy you' look. I just laughed and ignored her.

"Where'd she get Lenny?" Fang asked.

"Uh…the ocean." _Where else? It's not like she just pulled it out of thin air,_ but I figured that part I shouldn't say aloud.

"No, I mean the name, of course she got it from the ocean." Suddenly I felt really stupid

"Oh, I don't know. For all we know, Lenny really is his real name, she can read minds, not just of humans, but other things too." I explained. How many can say that? That the child they practically raised is a mind reader? Not many I guess.

"Strange kid." He noted.

"And it'll get weirder."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you_ did_ just say she's a strange kid." And he was dead on when he said it too.

"Whatever." He teased.

Just then Iggy came over clutching his hand, he had an annoyed look on his face, "Ig, what happened?"

"Gazzy let a crab get me." He held out his hand, it was bleeding.

"Why did he do that?" What kind of family did I take on?

"What's with these kids and crabs?" Fang asked with narrowed eyes.

"WAIT!" Gazzy came running over. "I did not let it bite him, but the thing was so small, I didn't think it was capable of breaking flesh!" He defended himself.

"Okay…what happened exactly?" I looked at them, not sure if I should laugh or not, because it was kinda funny.

"Well, I was putting things from the tide pool in Iggy's hand, explaining them to him. I gave him this tiny crab, and it…pinched him or something, before I knew it, Iggy had blood comin' outa him." Gazzy explained.

"Okay…how big was this crab?" Fang asked. Reasonable question.

Gazzy gave him the crab. "This is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. Ig? Are you serious? This thing managed to break your skin?" I looked in his hand, and it really was pathetic, just this tiny, little crab.

Iggy sighed, "so you have a band-aid or not?" He put out his bloodied hand.

"Yeah." I dug through the bag and gave him a napkin to clean the blood, and a the band-aid.

"Do you want a loli-pop? You were so brave." Gazzy mocked.

"Shut up." And Iggy whacked him upside the head. I couldn't keep my stifled laugh down.

"Okay, beach times over! Nudge! Angel!"

"Why?" They complained.

"Because…" Fang started, "Iggy got hurt."

"By what?" Angel asked.

"Lenny's baby brother…or sister. I don't know."

"A baby crab?" It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe us.

"Yeah, pack up, we should get back to the hotel anyway, long day ahead of us tomorrow.

_Wise choice Maximum._

Now I was considering staying at the beach, because I knew it would annoy the Voice, but I figured I shouldn't be so childish no matter how tough it was.

Soon, we where back at the hotel, we had a nice-ish dinner at Longhorn. We made Gazzy laugh so hard his soda came out of his nose.

Okay, everyone in the rooms, we should get up early tomorrow.

"Early for you, or actually early?" Angel asked before going into our room.

I thought about that. Crap. "We'll see." That probably meant early for me, but whatever.

Before going into my room I gave Fang a quick kiss. "Night."

"See ya in the morning he said giving me another, this one a few seconds longer.

"Okay, enough, Angel's a mind-reader and Iggy's a pervert." I joked.

"Ha, good point." And we separated into our separate rooms for the night.

I was up earlier than everyone, I set an alarm but Nudge and Angel yelled at me and ignored it until force-woke them up. I didn't want to get up, but whatever, I was the leader, I need to at least look like I can handle it.

Now I was standing outside the room Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy shared, pounding on the door.

After about a minute Iggy opened the door, "_What?"_ Clearly, he was annoyed. I clamped my teeth together and tried with every cell in my body not to laugh at him.

His hair was sticking out in about five-hundred different directions, he had a stain of God knows what on his shirt, it looked like steak sauce, but he wasn't wearing that when we ate, he looked seriously hung-over, though I was pretty sure he wasn't. God he better not be. "We got a flight ahead of us."

"But it's so freaking _early_." He complained.

"Ig." Gazzy suddenly appeared at the door, "It's like…almost eleven."

"Yeah, and I let you sleep in while I got ready."

"And that took you like, what? Ten minutes?" Damn, Iggy was not happy in the morning.

"Whatever, where's Fang?" I asked looking around the two.

"Figures." Iggy mumbled and walked away.

"Shower, he woke up when your alarm went off." Gazzy explained.

"You guys could hear my alarm?" Oops.

"I'm pretty sure the people in the lobby could hear it. How'd you get it so loud in the first place?" I didn't think it was _that_ loud.

"Uh…I kind of bought a small dock for my iPod yesterday."

"Why? Now you need to lug it around wherever you go." Damn you logic.

"It's small…ish. Doesn't need to be plugged in, runs on battery…" I tried to explain, but I couldn't find any good reason.

"When did you get it? I didn't see you go into any music stores or anything."

"Remember when we went to that café? And I said I needed to pee?"

"Yes." He started putting it together.

"Well…I didn't go the bathroom…I went to a Brookstone store around the corner and got one."

Gazzy shook his head, "You people and your music, it's like…a cult or something." He walked away.

"It's not a cult." I said to myself as I walked back to my room.

I got back and Angel was sitting on the bed with a sundress she got yesterday on. "Where's Nudge?" I looked around the room.

"Bathroom, trying to find a way to make her hair look good with only a dinky brush." She said getting our small amount of things together.

"Ah, I see." I don't know how much success she'll have; her hair is the craziest, most uncontrollable thing I've ever seen.

About five minutes she came out, "I give up. Max?" Before I answered she continued, "when we go out, can we _pleeeaaassseee_ get some hair products?"

"Is that reasonable?" I asked.

"Was the thing for your iPod reasonable?" She looked at me with bambi eyes.

I narrowed my eyebrows, but she continued with those damn eyes of hers, "Fine! I give in, you can get your hair gunk."

"Angel? Did you convince her?" Nudge asked accusingly.

"Didn't have to, she's a sucker for bambi eyes." Angel explained.

"Well don't _tell_ her that!" Crap, those two can do some _serious_ damage with that information.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Okay, let's go." I jumped up and opened the door.

"You look eager." Fang noted.

"To get out of this hotel, yeah." I said like it was obvious, "Come on, let's eat breakfast and get the hell out of here."

And about after forty-five minutes of eating hotel food, which is fairly good, we where off to Miami for God knows what.

It wouldn't be too far of a fly, about two hours, not including breaks, but I wasn't in the mood to land anytime soon.

It was quiet, nobody spoke for the first half hour, which was nice, no noise, nice and quiet…quiet-ish. I did have my iPod going, but quietly, so I didn't hear much, I didn't want anyone else to hear, Fang was the only one who wouldn't complain about it, he was actually flying right above me, no doubt because of the music.

We managed to go most of the way without any complaints about being hungry or wanting a break.

We went an hour and a half without interruptions for landings, but Iggy made us go down when he said "his bladder would explode if he went one more minute without emptying it." Which, personally, would be really funny if it did, but I figured I didn't want to be covered in Iggy-pee considering he was flying about four meters directly above my head.

So we landed for food and bathroom breaks.

It was just like all the other quick places we stopped at. Shitty server, not great but decent food, filled with a bunch of annoying people, all girls gawking over Fang. I tried to not let that get to me.

So I hurried the eating and made sure we where airborne as soon as we possibly could be, and soon we hit Miami.

"Wow, it's big." Nudge pointed out, the only person who didn't realize that, was Iggy, for obvious reasons.

"Yup." Angel agreed, "Hotel tonight?" She asked me.

"I think so. Hotel okay everyone?" I called out to them all so they could hear me.

I heard a bundle of "yup's" "sure's" and "whatever's" so I figured a hotel would be fine.

"Okay, lets go down in that empty area over there, Igg, directly below us."

"Thank you!" He called and went down like a rocket screaming, "YAAAHOOO!" just about the whole way.

Gazzy followed in almost the same way.

Morons.

**Okay, I think I made that one fairly long. I did it in increments so I'm not sure. It would've been up a lot sooner, but my mom got home from work and dragged me to her friends house for dinner, luckily they live close enough to us so my mom drove me home and went back, so I could finish, only she didn't know the only reason other than I don't want to spend Friday night with her was because of Fanfiction, she doesn't even know I write, a thing I keep to myself and all of you people I don't actually know. I think I did a good job not showing how friggin pissed I am today.  
Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	34. Emergency

**So I guess I have a lot of explanation for why I haven't updated in like…a week and a half. But for the sake of writing and reading I'll make it quick. This past week was April vacation for us, and people where constantly in my house. I thought it would be perfect, a lot of time to write, but nooooo, people, constant people, and I'm not a huge fan of people. The only really good thing that came out of these people, is my friend who came over to dye my hair blue. No writing time. **

"So, what time do we meet with the unknown person?" Iggy ask brushing off some dirt he had on him from his cannonball fall.

"Uh….noon? I think." _Right? Voice? Noon?_

"Okay, so how long do we have? If it really is noon?" Angel asked tying to get a squirrels attention.

"Er…" I checked my iPod, "about an hour and a half, and in that time, we should find a pay phone and call home." I had just remembered we haven't talked to our families since we left.

"They moved," Nudge pointed out, "across the country, their numbers probably changed."

"Not their cell phone numbers, those stay the same…I hope, if not, I know my Nana's number, I think that's where they're staying until they find a house."

"Okay, they won't track it?" Gazzy asked it in the form of a question, but it was obvious that he meant to state it as a fact.

"Pay phone, it could come from anyone." I tried to sound confident, but that one fact that they _could _track us and putting them in _more_ danger than before, isn't something I'd be willing to risk, but I miss them, a lot.

"Okay…" Fang interrupted, he was so damn quiet sometimes it was as if he wasn't there, "We should get moving then, we need to eat." He was speaking for all of us when he said 'eat' no doubt we where all starving, flying really takes it out of you.

"Good point," just then I heard someone's stomach rumble, "lets go."

I was starving, I would eat anywhere, but I didn't want to eat at some shitty diner with an even shittier server. But I didn't want to admit it.

"This place okay?" I asked Angel.

"Yup, good food according to other people, servers seem okay, no creepy thoughts running through their head." She explained.

"What about other people, they okay?" Fang asked, reading my mind.

But not in the creepy Angel way.

"We will never find a spot that has great people, I think this is our best shot." I was sure the answer to the question was "yes" but Angel was hungry and didn't want to scope out yet another place to eat, or scope the minds of people there, I should say.

I looked through the window, "I see teenagers." I warned.

"I don't." Iggy interrupted. I shot him a look, even though he couldn't see it.

"Let's just settle here," Nudge started, and surprisingly finished there too.

We agreed, and walked in.

We didn't stand out too much, we where moderately clean, maybe we should have checked into a hotel before we came, taken showers, made ourselves more presentable.

Instead of just Fang and I going up to the counter to order for all of us, we all went up to order for ourselves, made it seem weirder to the server, Patrick, because Angel, who's six, ordered three burgers.

Eating forest food, may be better because it attracts less attention to the fact that we need at least 3,000 calories a day, but it doesn't quite fill us up, well with the exception of the turkey, but I don't know if I'll get that lucky next time.

Fang and I looked around, saw multiple girls eyes us, well…more him. We both saw this and met each others eyes, we both had the same idea.

We both smirked, but none of the girls could see us.

He bent his head down and kissed me, I kissed back. Lasted for about a second and a half, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I knelt my head on his.

I arched my head around to see the girls, they looked pissed. I rolled my eyes.

"If you two are done, you can order." Iggy said annoyed.

"How'd you…?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

"I told him, now seriously, order." Gazzy said, equally pissed. We did, and waited for our food.

"Plan?" Iggy asked for the thousandth time.

"Call home, I feel bad we've waited this long." I explained.

"Okay, then what?" He persisted.

"The meeting thingy with that Water person."

"Walker." Angel corrected.

"Whatever." I said just as the guy came out with half our food, another one behind him with a second tray.

We ate quickly, eating every freaking scrap of food we had on those trays. _Hungry much? _I thought to myself.

_Maximum, you should go soon, it's right down the street, check into a hotel, clean up, and go to the meeting place. _

_Okay voice. We will._

"Okay, voice said to go get to a hotel and clean ourselves up. Lets call home on our way.

About five minutes down the road we found pay phones. I dug in my pocket for change.

I put in a good amount and called my mom's cell.

"Hello?" I heard my mom confused and worried on the other end. This immediately put me into panic mode. \

"Mom? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Max! Oh it's you! Thank God. You have to get down here, fast." My eyes widened.

"Mom! What's. Wrong?" I said slowly.

"It's Ella, she's in the hospital." She said stuttering as she spoke.

"We're leaving now, where to?" I looked at them, they knew something was up.

"Just come to your grandparents, you…"

I didn't let her finish. "I know exactly where that is, we'll be there. Bye mom." I hung up the phone.

"What's the quickest way out?" I started looking around for anything that looked like it would lead to woods.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang looked worried.

"I'll tell you when we're up in the air, now God dammit we need a way out!" I was yelling now, I frantically ran forward, maybe this was a way out.

_Max, you need to go to this meeting._

_Jesus Christ!_ I scream-thought back, _I need to get to Arizona, I don't care about this stinking meeting._

I looked at a building, go figure, it was the place. "I'll be out in a second, find a way out!" I yelled as I ran in the building.

The lady at the front desk looked annoyed as I barged in the front doors, "Can I help you?" Though it was obvious she really didn't want to help me.

"I have a meeting with an Anne Walker here at noon or something." I explained speaking about as fast as Nudge.

"Yes, Max Ride?" She clarified.

"Yeah, I cancel." I turned and ran as fast as I could out the door.

"Wait! Wait! Miss Ride!" She called after me, but I ignored it and continued to run.

I met with the rest, and the six of us where running through the streets of Miami until Nudge spotted a place.

We ran into the woods and once we were out of sight, we where airborne.

"Max, now tell us, what's wrong?" Fang asked, again.

"Ella, she's in the hospital, and I'm guessing it's because of us." I explained going as fast as I could, without leaving them behind, I could go much faster, but neither Angel nor Gazzy know where our grandparents live, they know, but not very well.

"Erasers?" Iggy guessed.

"I think so."

**I'll try to post another chapter, first I want to watch last nights episode of **_**Glee**_** Thursday wont update, and Friday, maybe, I might be staying after to make up a test.****Please review.  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	35. Together Again

**Sorry, this would've been up Friday but in the middle of writing the chapter I got distracted, so I never got a chance to finish it. And my B key isn't working well, I need to press on it harder and longer, so if there's a word that's missing a B, it's just because it didn't work and I missed it. **

**Another thing, I don't completely know how hospitals work, the last time I was in one, was about two years ago to visit my uncle after a skateboard-on-doghouse accident, the only thing I really paid attention to was the nurse coming in to check his IV drip, and how I thought the jell-o looked funny. So sorry if I mess something up. **

**And, last thing, I promise, in a respond to a review, I told someone, I don't remember who, that the flock would eventually meet Anne, but now I'm rethinking it, I know if I will make it that they do, it will bring the whole story in a complicated direction, but I don't want to do that, I want to finish up the story soon, so it doesn't drag on and on. I don't know how I'll end it though, I'm really bad at endings :P. **

I crashed down in the trees near my grandparent's house, it wasn't too graceful either. I didn't wait for the others; I just tore through the trees. At this point Angel and Gazzy knew where they were going, they could lead the way.

I went to run into my grandparent's house, only to realize the door was locked and slam my head against the door thinking it would open.

"Son of a _bitch_." I said rubbing my forehead. The door flung open and I immediately forgot about my ran to hug my mom.

"Max? What was that?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. What's going on?" I need some answers, now.

"Ella, was attacked, by one of the um…" She thought for the name.

"Erasers." I filled in.

"Yeah, she went outside and w heard a scream, by the time we got out, she was on the ground, the things where gone." She still sounded confused.

"We have to get to her." I turned and headed out the door to my mom's car.

She grabbed her keys, "Max, where's everyone else…?" She looked around the yard.

"Um…oh, here they are." I pointed over to Fang. "Get in the car." I demanded. I jumped in the passenger seat. Surprisingly, no one protested to me getting the front. I guess they knew it wasn't quite the best time.

"How long of a drive?" I was looking at my surroundings, I was remembering now, we haven't come down here in a while.

"About twenty minutes." My mom replied dryly.

"Nana and Grandpa at the hospital?" Usually they'd be out saying 'hello' by the time the door was opened.

"Yeah, they stayed with Ella, I said I'd come back to get you guys." She was going as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit, or hitting another car. The last thing we need is six bird kids in the hospital.

I'm pretty sure they'd notice the wings, and that might raise some suspicion.

The rest of the ride was silent. At one point Fang reached his arm over and touched my shoulder. I took his hand, it was an awkward position, because he was sitting in the seat behind me, so he had to stretch his hand over. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, they gesture of 'it's going to be okay' was still there.

Mom looked over, and gave me a confused look.

Crap. I mouthed, "I'll explain later" to her, she nodded her head. As if she didn't already have enough to deal with, this wasn't exactly helping.

Ella would be ecstatic, if she'll be able to, I know what Erasers can do, they could've killed her no problem.

No. Don't think that. It will be okay.

But you know that little voice in the back of your head (one that's yours and not some six year old or mysterious voice) that keeps telling you it won't be okay? You try to convince yourself of something and it just keeps telling you the opposite? You know that one?

Well, mine, at the moment, _will not shut up._

We got to the hospital not nearly fast enough.

What was really only twenty five minutes, felt like a lifetime.

My mom was handling this much better, maybe it's because she knew Ella's condition, and since she wasn't _totally _freaking out, made me think she really is okay.

"I don't know if they'll let all of us in the room at once…" Mom thought as we walked in.

"Well, I think we can make it so we can."

"I thought you hated tight spaces." She didn't just think it, she knew it.

"Well…for Ella maybe we can get over that." I was pretty sure I could, but I wasn't too sure about Fang or Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy should be fine.

"Hi –" I started but my mom cut in, she knew this better than me, she worked in a vet's office, which is somewhat like a hospital, but with more animals.

"We're here to visit Ella Martinez." My mom said.

The receptionist looked at her, "You're her mother?" she guessed.

"Yes, these are her siblings, and some close family friends." She gestured to the six dirty bird kids.

"Okay, head on in, room 37, on your left down that hall." She pointed in the direction of Ella's room and looked back at her computer.

She seemed nice, one of the only decent strangers I've come across in the past week or so.

We entered Ella's room, she had a book in her hand.

I peered through, "MAX!" She yelled.

I walked in, and sat next to her bed, giving her as much of a hug as I could without hurting her.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Angel and Nudge hugged her, Gazzy said hi, Iggy, waved in Ella's general direction, Fang, he nodded his head at her.

"Oh Ella, I'm so sorry." I patted her hand.

"For what?" She seemed in absolutely no pain at all.

"Um…this." I pointed to the cast on her arm, "that," then pointed to her bandaged head, "and that." and pointed to the giant bruise on her leg.

"Oh, that? I'm fine." She said it like she just walked into the house with a small scrape on her knee.

"Ella…" I lowered my voice." You where attacked by _erasers_. Deadly mutants." I tried to explain.

"They weren't erasers, at least I don't think they were." She realized that what she was about to say was all new to us too. "They were….like…robots almost."

"Almost?" Iggy asked. He had a point, can you have half a robot?

"Yeah, it was kind of gross, they had hairy features and stuff, but they had robot features too, most definitely programmed with computers or something." She explained.

I turned to look at the rest of the flock, "New enemy?" I guessed.

"Maybe it isn't the school." Fang suggested.

"It said 'where's Maximum?'" Ella pointed out.

"Yeah, I think it's from the school." I said sarcastically.

"But Gazzy and I blew it up." Iggy reasoned.

"Another branch maybe?" Nudge chimed in, "like with CSI, there's three different types, original, New York, and Miami. Maybe there's more than one school, or one type of school."

"Maybe. Which means we're totally screwed." Gazzy sounded annoyed.

"Just blow it up again!" I meant it to sound sarcastic, but right after I said it, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"We could seriously use some C4 explosive." I could tell Iggy was already thinking of the possibility.

"Okay, why don't we discuss this new threat later, this isn't what we came for." But it scared me knowing there was _another_ thing that could kill us.

"Okay, what cha been doing lately." Ella asked.

Angel walked around to the other side, and whispered something in her ear.

Once Angel pulled back she looked directly at me and says, "Everyone who isn't Max, get out, I need to talk to her."

I looked at Fang and smirked, we knew what this was about.

She watched the door and once the she heard the door click shut she looked at me with wide, excited eyes, "Oh. My. God." She started.

"What?!" I couldn't help but smile.

"You and Fang and Fang and you and _wow_. I _knew _it! Ha! I win!" There goes her competitive side again, "I knew it, I am so good at this, admit it." I just stared at her, "humor me, just admit it."

"Fine. You were right, I was wrong." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, sweet victory." She had a grin on her face.

"So, when?" She persisted.

"When what?" I teased.

"When did you realize Angel, Nudge, and I had it all right, and you realized you love him and want to be with him and live happily ever after with him?" She practically went into her own world of Max Ride and the Four Birds, or Maxerella, or Flying Beauty. Fang being prince, me being princess. Oh joy.

"When…" I thought. The truth was, the day he moved in, that annoying voice (the one that's my own), kept telling me, but I ignored it. "Well…I guess the day he…kissed me." I said slowly.

"When was that?"

"That was, the night we after we left." I thought back to it.

"Huh. You sure it wasn't sooner?" She knew me too well.

"I'm sure." I kept a straight face.

"You sure it wasn't the day we planted the idea in your head?" She cocked her head sideways, waiting for me to admit.

"Maybe you had a small influence." Maybe that would shut her up. She just raised her eyebrows, "can we just talk about something else? What did you tell the doctor? You obviously didn't say 'a robot thing attacked me.'"

"Fine. We'll talk later. We told him I slipped and fell off a small cliff near our house, that it was slippery after I spilt my water, and I fell." She explained.

"Nice, they bought it?" It was a stupid question, but I just wanted to avoid talking about Fang and I.

"Yeah, they didn't care too much though, they just focused on seeing how bad the damage was."

"How bad….is it?" I was worried now.

"Fine, I can go home tomorrow, just a broken bone, bruises and cuts. I screamed just in time, it could've been a lot worse." Something made me think she was under-reacting, I'd talk to the doctor later, or mom.

"Well, that's good." I was relieved, it was like my wings being unclipped, so I could finally fly. In your perspective, it was like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"You here to stay?" Ella asked, looking hopeful, but worried.

"I'll try. I want to stay." And I really meant it. I don't want to leave again, or deal with people I didn't know.

I hugged her and she hugged back. "Please don't leave again, it's boring, the house isn't hectic enough, you know I can't concentrate on my homework without your music."

"Ha, that's funny. Well, don't worry, I'll try."

**I'll update tomorrow, I have nothing planned.  
Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	36. Home

**Sorry, I know it's Wednesday and I said I'd update Monday. I finished most of the chapter over the past two days, but didn't finish a whole chapter because Monday was Paramore-Takeover on the Fuse Network, not something I'd miss for the world. Then yesterday I watched Happy Town, which I highly recommend, only one episode so far, and it was amazing. This is the only chapter you'll get today, going somewhere tonight and wont be home until late so I have to finish my homework :P So I'll quickly write this before I finish it so I don't go another day without update. **

"Excuse me,." A nurse came in, "visiting hours are over." By this time, the rest of the family was in, Ella gave them permission to come back. Technically I begged and pleaded and threatened her until she gave me the go ahead.

"Oh, okay." I frowned and stood up, along with the rest of the flock and mom.

"Ell I'm going to stay with you…" My mom had handled it better than I had, but at this point was more worried, and I'm pretty paranoid.

Ella laughed. "Mom, its okay. Go home with Max. I'll see you tomorrow when the doctor says it's okay to leave." I was pretty sure the only reason she said it was because she wanted to be alone in the hospital. Ella gets joy and amusement from little things.

Like being able to say she spent time in the hospital, alone, overnight. Even if the food was pretty shitty, it was clear she felt fine and was just enjoying the experience.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Well I don't want to leave, but I guess if I have to, then yeah, I'm ready, it's not like I brought anything." I gave Ella another hug, "bye Ella, see you later."

"Bye." She let the word drag then gave me a wink then directed her eye's to Fang. I gave her a glare, but ended up laughing.

"Where's your bag?" He asked.

"Shit. Did I leave it in…" I thought for a second. When was the last time I had my bag? "Oh, wait…no, it's in the car. Thank God."

"You sure about that?" He rose is eyebrows.

"Yes. No. Maybe. We'll see." It has all the money, my book, my few clothes, and worst of all, my iPod.

We walked out of the hospital and to the car, "How long ago did this happen?" I asked, realizing I hadn't called, so this could've happened any time.

"Two days ago." My mom replied.

"So this was more recent." I assured.

"Yes."

"Good." I paused. "Well...not good that she got hurt, but good that…you know what I mean."

She laughed, "I get it."

"Mom?" I was thinking over a conversation Fang and I had earlier that week.

"Yes?" She must have thought this was about Ella, she had a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Can we go to Massachusetts in August?" She looked at me confused, I heard Fang chuckle in the seat behind me.

"Well…um, there's this band…" I started.

"You want to go?" She guessed.

"Yeah." I would've added in 'really, really bad,' but I didn't.

"We'll see. Why don't you go when they come here and not across the country?" She had a point.

"They'll be in Phoenix on August 30, but they'll be in Massachusetts on August 16, that's sooner, plus there's other things…" Those other bands…

"Like what?" She questioned.

"I want to see Fenway Park, Boston is really cool, I've heard, Salem Massachusetts, always wanted to go there, we could travel down to the Cape, heard it was beautiful." Well I always have wanted to visit Salem, so that wasn't a lie, and Boston sounded fun.

"No." She responded, laughing a bit.

"It would be a great experience –" I fought.

"_No._" She repeated.

"At least think about it." I wasn't settling for anything less than that.

"Fine." But she was obviously just trying to shut me up.

We rode mainly in silence, Angel and Nudge spoke quietly, Gazzy and Iggy sat in the way back, Fang joined them, every few minutes he'd give me worried looks when I looked in the rearview mirror, then would direct his eyes toward Ig and Gaz. Cleary they had something explosive, but I didn't tell my mom, because I knew she'd freak.

Every now and again mom would ask me a question about it, but I'd give her a very vague answer, we both knew that we wanted to wait until we weren't in a car with other people. Most teenagers hate the mother-daughter talk, this was different.

You get a new perspective over it when you find her at age seven, she took you in not knowing if I was really was her daughter, took in two extra kids as well, then halving to leave her just to keep her safe, which did not work nearly as well.

Plus, my mom isn't so bad, it could be worse. Like J.J's mom, who makes her go shopping once every week.

Every now and again she'll rope me into going with them so we can escape expensive, boring stores, and get to music stores, my favorite, Newbury Comics.

We pulled into the driveway.

"Dr. Martinez?" Nudge asked.

"Yes sweetie?" She looked confused.

"Uh…where are our parents?" She asked noticing their car's weren't in the driveway.

"They went out; they're staying here as well." My mom explained, "you can call them when we get inside."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Martinez." She said sweetely.

"Oh, call me Valencia." She replied with a smile.

"Okay." Nudge, clearly, was fine with it.

"First thing's first," my mom said, "you all need showers, you stink, frankly."

We all grinned, "Yeah," I said realizing that we really do, "that's what happened when we go this long without it."

"You've been gone a week and a half, maybe two." She looked disgusted, she thought we went that long. Well, I didn't, Angel, didn't, Fang didn't, I don't think Iggy did, but Gazzy probably did.

"No, we did, but only once or twice." I explained.

"I took none!" Gazzy called from the backseat, proudly.

"Dude. Ew." Fang remarked, and got out of the car. He had to sit next to Gazzy.

We all piled out, Gazzy didn't look offended, this wasn't the first time everyone has cleared away from him because of stench. He actually felt pride in it.

"I get it first!" Angel bolted to the door.

"Second!" Nudge called.

"Gazzy gets third!" Iggy yelled.

"No, give him first, I'll go second." Angel compromised.

"I get third then!" Nudge clarified.

"I get fourth, I swear to God if you guys use up all the hot water…" I said. I meant it, I needed hot showers.

"Fifth. Ha! Fang you get last!" Iggy said with a grin.

"I took a shower before we left, I don't need one as much as all of you do." He explained.

"Damn it." He looked at Angel, "I mean…darn." He clarified and walked away.

My mom unlocked the door and Gazzy bolted in the direction of the bathroom.

My grandparent's home was pretty big, but really nice. There where two bathrooms, and twelve people, eleven until Ella comes home.

"I'll show you around." I said to Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

"I can feel myself around." Iggy said.

"Okay, come on this way…" I wasn't sure which way to go.

The kitchen, dining room, and living room was one big room, one of those really big and open rooms.

The rest was really only bedrooms. There was one for my grandparents, one for the Stone parents, my mom has her own, Ella and I share, Nudge and Angel will probably share, there's one more, the guys will have to fight who sleeps on a bedroom and who gets the couch.

"Mom, who gets which bedroom?" I asked calling into the kitchen.

"Your names are on them, on the doors, the guys' only have one, someone can take the couch if that will be comfier.

"I'll take it." Fang said almost immediately, he saw us all look at him confused, "like I'd share a room with dumb and dumber: explosive edition." Ig and Gaz had huge grins on their faces.

"Don't you dare blow anything up." I warned.

"Angel, Nudge, you get this room…" I pointed to the door on the right.

They ran in to get comforatable.

"Ig, Gazzy, looks like you get that one," I pointed to the room right across the hall.

"You sure you want the couch?" I asked Fang.

"Would you want to share a room with them?" It wasn't a question really, he knew the answer.

"Good point." I nodded in the direction to the room Ella usually gets when we come here.

I walked in and saw my computer hooked up on a table. I pushed past Fang and bolted to the kitchen.

I halted in front of my mom, "You got my computer going?!"

"Yeah." She chuckled.

I hugged her. "You. Are. The. Best." She kissed the top of my head, "thank you!" I yelled as I ran back to my room.

I jumped on the chair sliding across the forgetting it has wheels.

I checked my email and saw that I had many new messages, many from J.J.

I checked the most recent one from her. It read:

DUDE!

ANSWER YOUR FREAKING EMAILS AND PHONE!

I miss you, you don't reply to anything I send you, I even made Sam send you stuff, hell, I don't even know where you are. Where are you?

It's boring here, Sam doesn't get it when I do weird things, I can't tell him half the stuff I wanna because he's…you know…not you, not a girl.

Lisa asked where Nick went, I was tempted to slap her, but I'd get suspended, so I didn't. I just told her to go away.

Reply, or I will fill your inbox with as many messages as I can.

You friend, who really, really, REALLY, misses you, and wants you to reply ASAP,

J.J

I looked to find Fang laughing at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You have a big dopey grin on, let me guess, funny email?"

"Maybe." I said, but in a tone that made it obvious that it was an email.

"God I miss the internet…" I said, mostly to myself.

**Okay I'll update Friday. **

**Please review!**

**~XxIgnorancexX~**


	37. Mom Time and the Race

**I know I said I'd update Friday, please don't be mad. I went to a friends house right after school and ended up sleeping over. We watched **_**Silence of the Lambs**_** which I recommend, it wasn't scary horror, it was more physiological, but it is rated R for a few reasons. We also started the 1992 version of **_**Dracula **_**and that was really good, but we never finished it, so that's one thing I still need to do, but I put it off for today. **

**This chapter is just mother/daughter time, nothing real important, but next chapter, if not the one after that, I will have a Fax-y chapter, I've already planned most of it out. **

We finished dinner about four hours ago; it was now about 10:30 PM.

I was sitting in my room going through my stuff that still needed to be unpacked, I had my music turned down lower than usual, so I wouldn't wake anyone up, I was sure everyone else had gone to bed, or at least said they would, no doubt Iggy and Gazzy where up.

I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in." I said just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. My mom opened it slightly and poked her head around. "Hey mom." I greeted her as I paused my iPod, I was so thankful to know my bag was in the car, and not across the country.

"You have a minute?" She asked smiling, holding up two mugs of what I guessed was hot chocolate, if it was coffee, I would've been able to smell it.

"Of coarse, any time for you." I gave her a small smile. I went and sat in the double bed Ella and I would share when she came back.

"Thanks." I said as she passed me the mug. "Why so late?" I questioned taking a sip, then spitting it back out when it burnt my tongue.

"Because there are nine other people in the house, ten when Ella comes home." She explained, "Besides, I knew you'd be up."

I laughed, "Yeah." I blew on the cup.

"I've…we've…all really missed you." She started, "are you here to stay?" She almost whispered the last part.

"Yes, I don't want to go back, it's all too much. Besides, we weren't doing anything much, the erasers may be a problem, but at least we're here with you guys."

_Max,_ the voice chimed in,_ you must complete the task_

_SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm busy here. God, you have no manners!_ If it was possible to shout-think something, that's what I just did

"Good."

Before she said anything else, I started to speak, "We staying here? With Nana and Grandpa? Or just in Arizona? We moving back to Virginia?" I really only needed to ask one of those questions, but I went with all four instead.

"In Arizona, yeah, we're staying. I missed this place." She said referring to the fact she grew up here. "But as much as I love my parents, I don't think I'd want to live here forever. Mr. and Mrs. Stone and I have been trying to find houses near each other, so you guys can stay together."

"I see." I liked the fact that we'd be staying, but I really missed J.J. and Sam, and that's about it. We had other friends that I would miss, but not nearly as much.

"Speaking of the Stone family…" She trailed off. Crap. I knew this was coming.

"Yeah…?" I swallowed and looked away from her.

"There's something going on between you and Fang, isn't there?" It wasn't a question, she knew it, she just wanted me to admit it.

"Kind of, a little bit…yeah." I sunk down in the bed a bit more. J.J, what would J.J. say when I told her? She would freak most definitely.

"I'm not surprised." She said, I looked up to see her smiling.

"Really?" I said slowly.

She practically snorted, "Are you _kidding_ me?" She sounded like a kid, but I guess it could have been worse. "I saw the connection the second I met him."

"Really?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I'd never think I'd ever see you look like that around anyone, the fact that you two seemed to be next to each other a lot of the time, you guys didn't have to say anything, it was pretty obvious."

"Well…why didn't you say anything?" Wouldn't most moms be all over it?

"Because it was obvious something was going to happen, but it was obvious that you really tried to ignore it." Damn, she was good.

"Yeah…I guess." Suddenly it didn't feel as weird to be talking about this with my mom, it was still awkward, but it could've been worse.

"It happened right after you guys left, didn't it?" How could she tell?

"Yeah…" She must have noticed my tone and the expression on my face, because she answered the question I never said out loud.

"Angel told me, when you where in the shower, she told me most everything." Angel, I love her, and I'd like to be mad at her, but it's hard.

"That Angel, so you knew everything before you came in here." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I just needed you to confirm it." She said, even though a simple 'yes' would've worked.

"Angel is rarely wrong." Which is a good/bad situation.

"Well yeah, but it's harder to talk to her about it, considering she wasn't actually experiencing it, and that fact that she's only six."

"Yeah, true." I took another sip of my drink, by this point the marshmallows had melted into the cocoa.

"You're sure you're staying." She assured, she was about to leave.

"Positive." And when I said it, I knew I had know doubt in my mind.

_You hear that voice? I'm not leaving, so go bug somebody else_.

Hmm, no reply. Typical.

"Good," she gave me a hug, trying to make sure neither of us spilt our drinks. "Night sweetie, love you."

"Love you too mom." I said it kind of quietly, but she heard me. She left and shut the door behind her.

I sat in bed and finished the hot chocolate; I had the music playing quietly.

Why did my mom give me chocolate before bed? She must know I won't be able to sleep now. It was about eleven thirty now. I stayed in my room longer than I thought, I must have been drinking it really slowly.

I got up to put the cup in the sink, and wandered around the kitchen. I was pouring myself a glass of water when I heard something move.

I put the glass down and walked toward the living room.

"Fang?" I asked, I couldn't quite see.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I said defensively.

"I heard something out in the kitchen, went to see what it was. Why you up anyway?" Again with the questions! Can't a girl get herself a glass of water without having to answer a whole survey?

"Couldn't sleep, just had chocolate, my mom came in with it, we talked for a while. Hey, wanna go for a run or something?" It probably wasn't, but it felt like a good idea.

"Why? It's almost midnight." He reasoned, "besides, remember the last time you went running?"

"One: Who cares? No one will notice. And two: why do you think I asked you to come with me? Of course I remember." I ran back into my room and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt better for running in, threw on some sneakers and threw my hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay, ready?" I asked unlocking the front door.

"Um, sure…hold on." I think he wanted to go, but he was just weird-ed out, by me.

He came out of the bathroom with shorts on, and bent down to put his sneakers on. I stepped outside and tried to map out a path.

There was a park about a mile away, we'd head that way.

"Okay, let's go." I started running as fast as I could, it felt really good.

Fang was keeping up with me, stayed a few feet behind, probably easier to follow me, he'd never been to Arizona, so if he got away from me, hopefully he remembered where to go.

We arrived at the park in about seven minutes, we both collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily.

"So what was that for?" He finally asked.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep, wanted to run. Like I said, I had chocolate, makes it much harder to sleep." I looked up at the stars, it was beautiful. I rolled on my stomach, and saw Fang looking at me.

"We're staying, I'm guessing." He said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What about 'saving the world?'" He asked.

"Who cares what the voice says? I shouldn't have listened to it in the first place." I couldn't help but wonder if I hadn't listened to it, would Ella still be in the hospital?

"Okay." I could tell he wanted to say something else, but he knew not to.

I rolled over, closer to Fang, he took my hand. We just laid there in silence for a while.

"We should head back." He eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm." I replied, not listening to him. He stood up and held out a hand, I grabbed it and pulled myself back up. "Thanks." I brushed off my body, knowing there was probably dirt and grass all over it.

"Race ya?" He challenged.

I stepped closer and pursed my lips, "You're on." I leaned up and kissed him, my hand resting on his cheek. I pulled back slowly. "GO!" I yelled and ran in the direction of the house.

"Cheater!" He yelled, I looked back and saw him running behind me.

It wasn't cheating, it was creative thinking.

With a benefit.

**Okay, I'll try to update tomorrow, I think I'll do the Fax-y chapter then ;) **

**Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	38. Welcome Home Ella

**Don't yell at me, I know it's been over a week. Last Friday I went to a concert with a few friends, and got sick. Being in a tiny-ish space with a bunch of sweaty people slamming against you and someone on stage throwing a used cup of beer into the crowd and hitting my nose and hair, I wasn't surprised. So I've been coming home from school and crashing on the couch after taking cold medicine that apparently causes drowsiness. But I feel better today, half day at school, came home and watched about three hours worth of Bones, and I'm all set to write. **

**This isn't the Fax chapter, maybe I'll introduce it in the end, but the next chapter will be, I promise times three. **

It took me forever to fall asleep that night; the running took some out of me, but not to much.

Fang and I didn't stay up late, soon after we got back we went to our separate rooms, well, I went to mine, he stayed on the couch.

I finally woke up at noon when Angel came to tell me our mom was going to get Ella in about an hour. Now I was sitting on the couch eating toast, still half asleep.

With 'welcome home' balloons and a banner, and other celebration things for Ella

"Ella, Nudge, and I have a surprise for you tonight." Angel said innocently.

"Oh joy." I replied sarcastically, "what ever could it be?" please God don't let it be bad.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk, now, she didn't look so innocent.

I shook my head trying to remove all bad thoughts, "I'm going to take a shower." I stood up and put my plate in the dishwasher and went to go get a towel.

I moved my iPod and dock to the bathroom with me, and turned it up as loud as it would go.

Automatically I started singing out loud, one of those things I do subconsciously.

I saw the queen  
Swam out below her star on sea beneath  
Though I lifted up my hands to her  
She never lifted me

Oh, something's missing in me  
I felt it deep within me  
As lovers left me to bleed alone

Found something sweet  
On the island with the daughters of eve  
But through thick and thin they've gone away  
And only left their grief

Oh, something's missing in me  
I felt it deep within me  
As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me  
I felt it deep within me  
As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me  
Something's missing in me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be  
It wasn't meant to be for me  
Down here, love wasn't meant to be  
It wasn't meant to be for me  
(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)

Oh, something's missing in me  
I felt it deep within me  
As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me  
I felt it deep within me  
As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me  
Something's missing in me  
Something's missing in me  
Something's missing in me

**(Missing by Flyleaf)**

I turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapped the towel around me and rubbed a circle in the mirror, now covered with steam.

I dried off as best as I could before transferring to my room, I didn't want to get the floors wet.

I sorted through my clothes that never really came out of the boxes.

I tried to separate the clean from the dirty, I eventually gave up and but on dark red skinny jeans with a solid black tank top.

Though it had a small bleach stain from when I attempted to dye J.J's hair green, but it didn't work out too well, and she ended up having it done professionally instead.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Fang as I came out of my room.

"Getting in the car, I said I'd wait for you." He explained standing up.

"Oh, shit, let's go." I threw on the Converse I kept near the door. "Oh, good morning." I smiled and kissed him quickly before running out the door.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him give me a confused, but amused, look before locking the door behind him when he came out.

"What took you so long?" Nudge asked as I jumped in the front.

"Max takes _forever_ when she showers." Gazzy complained.

"Sorry." I frowned.

Fang jumped in the back seat, "I call shotgun on the way home!" Iggy called.

"Why didn't you take it this time?" I questioned.

"Angel wouldn't let me." He shot her a glare, even though she was on the other side of him.

"Okay, 1. You let a six year old tell you what to do, 2. That six year old is on your right, not left, and 3. Ella gets it on the way home." I declared.

"Fine." He sighed.

We had small, stupid, conversations on the way to the hospital, but it made time go faster.

We pulled up in the hospital's parking lot, "Why don't I go get Ella and the rest of you stay here…might be easier to bring one out, and not seven." My mom suggested.

We where all fine with it, besides, we all hated the smell of hospitals, makes us remember the you-know-what, and smells really bad.

About 10 minutes later they came out, I jumped out of the car and she ran, with a slight limp, we hugged each other, "Oh, it's so good to see you up and about!"

"I'm starving, can we get food?" She said, knowing it would make me laugh.

"What? They didn't feed you there?" I mocked.

"Well, they did, but it all tasted like crap." She wrinkled her nose as I pushed her lightly into the front seat.

I slid next to Fang in one of the back seats, and realized how uncomfortable it was. Claustrophobic kid here with five other claustrophobic kids. How the hell did they manage not to kill each other?

Ella told us, in great detail, about everything that's happened, she briefed us when we saw her a few days ago, but now it was the _entire_ story, everything she could remember. It was amusing, I was thankful Ella had a good sense of humor, or the stories could have been _extremely _boring.

She started school, but found a really good public school. We don't know public school too well, we've been going for forever.

So that sold mom, apparently took a lot of convincing, but mom likes the school, and Ella absolutely loves it. So for the first time in school history, I am going to public school.

She needs to get us enrolled, so we all start in a week.

Ella decided she wanted a home-cooked meal, she picked her favorite of chicken parmesan with fresh bread and butter. Then wanted chocolate raspberry cheesecake for desert. **(A.N: I highly recommend it, The Cheesecake Factory makes it best) **

No one complained. Chicken parmesan is Angel's favorite too, and apparently Gazzy liked it, by the way he threw is fist in the air and yelled "YES!" I got the impression he liked it.

So when we got home, my mom got started on it right away.

Ella threw herself on the bed and sighed, "Thank God." She breathed. "So how do you like your room being taken over? Looks like you got yourself a roommate now." She smirked.

"No, I'm glad to have you back." I replied.

"Not after tonight…" She gave me an evil grin as she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, this must have been what Nudge and Angel meant.

"Well, Nudge, Angel, and I have a surprise for you and –" She stopped mid sentence, realizing she must have said to much.

"No you didn't." I said firmly.

"I didn't say anything!" She defending, smiling.

"I know what you meant." I tried so hard not to smile, and luckily succeeded, for the most part, I let out a small smirk, but hopefully she didn't notice.

"Fine, you know, but please _God_ don't back out." She pleaded.

"Oh, and why in the world would I do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because…well…please, I wont ask anything of you ever again." She gave me bambi eyes, no doubt Angel and Nudge taught her that.

"I know that's not true, but fine, but I must approve _everything._" What was I getting myself into?

"Will ya let us have any fun?" She complained, but was very happy I caved.

"You're just lucky I'm letting you do something." I ginned at her.

"ANGEL! NUDGE! Get your butts in here!" She called out.

In no time they pushed each other through the doorway.

"She caved?" Angel had wide, anxious eyes.

"Yup." Ella responded, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

And they went to work.

**Okay, next chapter, I promise, is Fax chapter. **

**That song, Missing by Flyleaf, if you like it, they made a music video for it, its really cool. They also made one for Beautiful Bride, and I'm in love with it. **

**Please review.  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	39. Date Night

**AHHH I am sorry for lack of updates. End of the year and I have been going insane with final projects and work. I give you all permission to cyber-slap me from not updating. If it helps I haven't just stopped writing, I've been writing it bit-by-bit; it's a longer chapter. And I give you permission to cyber-slap me again because I might be able to update tomorrow (Monday) but Tuesday through Friday I can't because it's our class trip to Washington D.C., and I'm not allowed to bring the laptop. I'm limited to my iPod and my phone, but the phone has no use because I only need it in case I get lost in DC, which I prey to God doesn't happen. And there's a possibility the next chapter will be the last. **

"No." I repeated for the thousandth time.

"Max, be reasonable, it's not that bad." Ella persisted.

"Ella, be reasonable, what are the odds of you getting me into a skirt?" I tried, again.

"Max. It won't kill you. I mean 'death by skirt?' Yeah right." She had a point.

"I thought we agreed we'd stick to my style, that I must approve everything, that you can only use things from my closet." I explained the rules of dressing me up.

"Please? It would mean the world to me; it's all I wish for. And besides, I found it in your box of crap. I mean clothes." She made her eyes really wide and pouted her lips.

I thought for a moment, "Fine, give me the damn skirt." I got up to go to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jeans near the door when they weren't looking. I put the jeans I had in a bag and dropped them out the window in the bathroom, easy for me to change in to. I threw the skirt on and went back into my room. It was mid-thigh, solid black, with multiple layers, a few frilly things toward the bottom. It looked like a skirt I used for a Halloween costume about three years ago. Forgot I had it. At least I knew it was mine. I just needed to get the key to the shed so I could change. If not, I was screwed, no place else to change; there where houses on all sides. I just needed to make sure one of the guys was able to keep the girls busy while I got into the shed.

"Ha." Ella put her hand out while Nudge and Angel both put ten bucks in her hand.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I put the sweatpants I was previously wearing on the back of the desk chair.

"We made a bet that you would never put the skirt on. Clearly, Ella won the bet." Nudge explained, "Normally I'd be pretty pissed, but this is the first time I've ever seen you in a skirt, so it was kind of worth it."

"Oh, I can feel the love." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Put this on…." Ella looked at the shirt again, "What color tank tops do you have?" She asked.

"Um…" I thought. How the hell was I supposed to know that? "Red, black, white…I think I have a navy blue one unless I outgrew it then you have it, and a dark purple one." I had more, of many other shades, but those are the only ones I was going to wear, I'm not that picky about what color tank top I wear, but I knew people would be able to see it by the way she looked at the shirt. I wasn't going to let her know I have pink somewhere in there. But that was only a laundry mishap.

Always remember to sort your laundry thoroughly, or else that one white item in the colored turns pink, I didn't find it funny.

But J.J. found it absolutely hysterical.

I put the shirt on, it was actually pretty comfortable. And I liked the shirt, I forgot I had it; I probably threw it in the back of my closet one day and, just like all the other stuff that found its way back there, never came out. It was a black and white plaid button-up top. Ella had me put the black tank top on and unbuttoned the top two buttons. I was likely to button them again once I was out of sight.

"Okay, clothes look good, whataya think?" Nudge asked the others.

"Perfect. Now, hair and makeup." Angel gave me an evil grin. "Max, we agreed to let you wear whatever shoes you wanted, we figured we wouldn't make you one hundred percent miserable."

"Ha. Thanks, and I'm not miserable, just…a bit uncomfortable. Before you start can I get some water?" I asked, hoping to get an excuse to leave my room.

"Sure." They all replied in unison and started leafing through Nudge's makeup bag.

I walked out into the kitchen to find Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy sitting around the island counter, doing God knows what. From the looks of it, Fang was supervising to make sure nothing blows up.

Iggy whistled when he saw me, in a joking way. Thank God.

"Very funny." I shot at him.

"What's the occasion?" Fang asked, knowing I would never put on a skirt unless I was forced to.

"You don't know…" Then again, if he did, I'd hope he would tell me.

"No. What's going on?" He asked, looking more confused than before.

"Hold on." I directed my attention toward the bombers. "Do you know?" They shrunk back in their seats.

"Well…" Gazzy started.

"Nudge told us." Iggy threw in. I would have guessed he was lying, but that does sound like something Nudge would do.

"I see. Who else knows about it? And for how long?" I questioned them.

"Well," Iggy started. "We've known since we saw Ella in the hospital that first day, Angel told us everything, you know, telepathically. Everyone knows, and everyone has known since the day at the hospital. Except for you and lover boy of course."

"Watch it." Fang warned.

"Goodness gracious." I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Okay, what's going on?" I heard Fang demand, he still sounded annoyed with Iggy's "lover boy" comment.

I actually found it kind of funny.

I sat down in the char, "Wait!" I yelled quickly. "Rules first." I saw three disappointed faces, but they shut up and made sure to listen. "Hair, you may only use a hairbrush. Makeup, don't make it flashy, eyes. I don't want anything past my eyes."

They sighed. "Can we use the hair iron?" Nudge asked.

"_What?_" I really had no clue what she meant.

She held up something. "Make you're hair straight?" She waved it.

"If it doesn't hurt."

"Beauty is pain." Ella said. "Kidding." She added when she saw the look on my face.

"You're so ignorant when it comes to fashion." Nudge commented.

"Fine with me." I shut my eyes, and Ella put something on them.

Half an hour later I was standing in front of Nudge's mirror. I had the top, the skirt, and Converse high-tops on. Ella had put black eyeliner and eye shadow on, it actually looked pretty good. She told me to put on chap stick because apparently my lips are "dryer than the Sahara."

"Ella?" I asked as I touched my hair, thankful they didn't take that weapon to it. I guess Nudge realized that I really would rather them not touch it.

"Yeah?" She asked expecting me one more time before letting me go.

"Why tonight? This is your welcome home meal." I wanted to be home for that.

"Because I've been waiting for this since Fang moved in next door." She explained.

"I see. What are we doing tonight?" Do I want to know the answer?

"Dinner, at some nice Italian place about a block over, and before that, a movie. Your seeing Iron Man 2, I know you've been wanting to see it." **(AN: I know that wasn't out yet, this takes place in like…November, October maybe, but I don't know what was out then, so I'm using a movie out now) **

"Aw, thanks Elle." I gave her a quick hug.

"You have to walk. Here's directions to the theater and restaurant. It's not far. For you." She gave me a piece of paper, printed out from some map website. "You better get going. Movie starts at six. Its five forty five." She smiled at me and handed me money.

"Elle, I have my own." I pushed it back.

"It's not mine, mom said to take it because Fang probably doesn't have any, considering you don't have jobs or anything."

Nudge, Ella, and Angel pushed me out the door, Fang was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Hi." I said pursing my lips.

"Thought you might need this." He held up the shed key.

"Oh, thank you." I exhaled and ran to the shed to quickly change into the jeans. Just plain denim jeans. Not skinny jeans, no holes or patches. This seemed odd to me. So I put them on, they seemed really tight, then I realized I had grabbed Ella's jeans by accident.

"Shit." They didn't fit, much to tight and way to short.

I came out with my skirt still on.

"Where's the change of clothes?" Fang asked, amused. He was lucky, still wearing the jeans and t-shirt he had on this morning. I guess Iggy and Gazzy has no interest in dressing him up.

"I grabbed the wrong friggin jeans." I almost yelled. "I'm stuck in the friggin skirt."

He laughed and took my hand. We walked to the theater. Thank God we're good with directions.

I turned around to see Ella, Nudge, and Angel spying on us through the front window. I smirked at them and leaned up to kiss Fang.

"What was that for?" He asked; an amused look on his face.

"The three girls are watching us, figured it would be entertaining for them." I thought about that, "and it wasn't bad either." I small smile appeared on Fang's face.

_I am on a date._ I thought to myself. A _date_. Who would have ever thought, _me_, Maximum (Max) Ride on a freaking _date. _

I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I never could have imagined myself going out with anyone. Let alone Fang, who had everyone wanting him. J.J. would be so proud.

It took us about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes to get there. We discussed just about everything. Now what do we talk about during dinner?

Music, movies, television, and more on the school from when we where kids. That was a painful subject, but it felt nice. I can't talk about it with anyone; Ella and mom maybe, but they don't actually understand it.

I've never felt so comfortable with anyone, being able to open up to anyone so easily. Maybe J.J., but…well you get the difference there. And I'm pretty sure Fang will never give me a tampon in the middle of a hallway, I'd be extremely surprised if I found out he carried those around.

We walked into the theater. The best part was that I didn't know anyone there. Just me and Fang, Fang and me.

Wow, I like the thought of that. This was really our first time out together alone, but in public, so I guess we're not really alone.

I guess what I mean is that we've never really been in public just the two of us, as in, without any other bird kids.

We finally made our way to the front of the line to buy tickets, I patted my skirt, realizing it didn't have pockets. I must have left the money Ella gave me at home.

Fang must have seen me, "I got it." He smirked at me. I nodded my head.

Right, according to Ella and movies, the guy is supposed to pay, unless he's cheap. I don't know how true this is, but I figured I go by it considering I left my money at home.

The girl behind the ticket counter gave Fang the two tickets, she gave me a look, it wasn't bad, and then as I walked by she smiled at me, directed her eyes toward Fang, and then gave me a "holy shit you're lucky" look.

I gave her a small smile back, not sure if it was a great idea, maybe I should have asked more questions with Ella, Nudge, and Angel. What's okay and what's not? I have no clue.

"Ella demanded I take her money." Fang started explaining as we stood in line for popcorn. "She said if I didn't have enough you'd think I was cheap, so she forced me to take all the money." Huh.

"She's pushy like that. But sometimes for the better. Sometimes its just plain annoying, but most of the time she knows what she's talking about." I paused, not sure what to say next. We talked about everything on the way over, what do we do at dinner? Maybe two hours of no talking will help.

"Is this." He said pointing to the two of us, "For the better or worse?"

"Better." I said, before he could finish his sentence, "Definitely for the better. With the exception of the skirt."

It was our turn to order. Fang ordered two large soda's, and a large popcorn.

"Yum." I said raising my eyebrows.

He laughed, "Let's go. Show's that way." He said bringing me to the left.

We sat down in the middle of the theater as the last of the previews played, we had just made it, there was about a minute left of one preview when the movie started playing.

I was very thankful that Ella picked a move, not to mention one I wanted to see, because now I could sit in silence for a few hours.

Has Nudge ever been able to sit quietly through a movie? I'll have to ask someone later.

Fang took my hand.

Now what? I thought about all the movies and shows I've seen, but when I saw a couple holding hands a row above us, I copied the woman and rested my head on Fang's shoulder.

I tried to shut my mind up so I could focus on the movie, I was tempted to leave and call Ella for advice.

But my phone was at home, another downside to skirts, I had no where to put anything, so I ended up just leaving my phone in the shed with Ella's pants. I knew if I carried it with me, I'd put it down and lose it.

No. Shut up Max. Watch the movie. Watch the flippin' movie.

And I managed to.

"Well that was good." I said standing up and stretching breaking the silence between the two of us.

"Yeah. I'm starved, you?" He asked.

"Hell yes." How many people can say they ate a large popcorn (technically half because I shared with Fang), and could still eat more?

By the time we got outside the cinema it was dark.

"Okay…" I thought. "I think Ella said the restaurant was….that way." I said pointing down the road.

"Why don't we just walk until we find a place to eat?" Fang suggested.

"Okay." I shrugged, "Let's go."

"Have you ever been here before?" Fang asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, a while ago, though. It looks vaguely familiar." I tried to pull up memories, but there where few.

He nodded. "Where else have you lived, other than Virginia and Massachusetts?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Luckily I saw the place Ella was talking about just up the street, so we could talk over food. Which, though it sounds weird, was probably much easier.

"We lived in Colorado for a little bit, that's when Iggy, Nudge and I found them, and then we moved to Massachusetts." He explained.

"Why Massachusetts?" I asked.

"Dad's work, ten we moved out of Massachusetts for the same reason, now we're here." But that, obviously wasn't work. It was…mutants. I added mentally.

"So…there's a possibility you might have to move again?" I almost whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Probably not." He started, and I let out a breath I didn't realizing I was holding. "I think his company's from this area, so moving him away would be kind of stupid."

"Well that's good." I said as we walked into the restaurant.

A nice looking girl, looked about a junior in high school looked at us as we walked in, it was nine-thirty.

"Um, we close in half an hour." She said nicely, "You can stick around if you want, but it might not give you much time to eat." She waited for us to give an answer.

"I bet they saved food for us at home." I thought, I hoped, because if they didn't, cooking isn't exactly a strength of mine.

I can make toast. That's really as far as my ability goes.

"Okay." Fang responded, "Thanks anyways." He said to the employee.

I smiled at her as we walked out.

"Why would Ella plan the movie first?" I wondered as we started walking back to the house.

"I don't know, maybe she has some sort of plan."

"Oh dear God I hope not." I thought about that. But what would she have in mind?

Well with Ella it could be anything.

We stayed along the edge of the sidewalk until we turned into our neighborhood. Or more like temporary neighborhood. Once we turned the corner we moved out in the middle of the street, where there was more room.

We zigzagged in the middle of the street holding hands.

"You think this ever would have happened if it weren't for the girls?" He asked.

"No, at least not they way it did. Would it have been a possibility?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smirked at me and bumped into my side.

"Hey!" I yelled playfully and did the same to him.

He went to repeat it but I let go of his hand quick enough to jump out of the way. I laughed and started running back to the house with him trailing behind me trying to catch me.

It didn't take him long, I felt his arms go around my waist and he picked me up.

I let out a surprised yelp and kept my legs moving, as if I could just run out.

"Gotchya." He said jokingly and spun around.

At this point we were both hysterical with laughter, Fang was more chuckling, but I guess it still counts.

He let me down, at this point we where making back to the house while chasing and dodging each other.

I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back reaching my head over, kissed him on the cheek, jumped back down and ran into the house.

Everyone was watching TV, and looked at us with worried looks when we came in the house in hysterics.

"That was fast." Ella noted, "And it doesn't look like you had a bad time, why you home so early?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Restaurant was close to closing time, so we came back, you leave any leftovers." I asked, looking eager.

"Yeah," She laughed, "in the fridge."

We took plates, forks, and the rest of the food out on the back porch after we heated it up in the microwave.

"How bad do you think they'll pester you?" Fang asked taking a bite of food.

"Bad." I said smiling, at the moment, I didn't care. I wished I could just freeze time right here and now.

**I'll extend it tomorrow (if I have time to update), its down pouring, and there's a fairly big thunder storm right now, the TV just went fuzzy so I want to post it before all power goes out.**

**Again, sorry for the really late update**

**Please review!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


	40. The End

**Okaaayy, so I know I told someone I'd update Monday or Tuesday. Sorry :/ you know when you lay down to take a ten minute nap and you wake up and its three hours later? Well that's what happened Monday, then Tuesday I was invited to go to my cousin's friends pool with them, they live right down the street from me so I figured I'd go. Then time just got out of hand, I finished about half the chapter yesterday, so I just need to finish it, the half I'm doing today is more of an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for being so supportive this whole story, especially considering it's my first fanfic and sucked much more than it could have. **

Fang and I stayed outside for hours, it wasn't until we went inside to get something to drink we had realized everyone else had gone to bed and it was past midnight.

"Wow, is it really that late?" Fang asked without really asking.

"Apparently, you know what they say 'time flies when you're having fun'" I responded putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So you had a good time?" Fang reassured.

"Hell yes," I said giving him a bit of a sideways grin.

"Me too. You think Ella is still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, Nudge and Angel are probably with her." Maybe I'll go sleep in a tree or something tonight, didn't want to face them, at least not now.

"Now what? We can't go anywhere, can't do much this late at night." We both looked around for something. All we saw was the TV.

"Works for me." I said, knowing we both thought the same thing.

"Cool." We both sat down, just like the movies, I rested my head on his shoulder, he had his arm around me. Except I had my feet curled on the couch, not much room for that at the theater.

Nothing much was on, we settled on _Bones_ it just happened to be on at two AM. It was just starting, so we didn't need to catch up on anything, so it saved a lot of confusion.

We watched the episode, so now it was three. I rubbed my eyes.

"Go to bed." Fang said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, but it wasn't very helpful considering I was pretty tired.

"You're tired, you fell asleep multiple times." I thought about this.

"No I didn't." I protested.

"Yes you did." He replied in a childish voice.

"Did not." I said in a similar tone.

"Did to."

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to times twenty."

"Did to times infinity. Ha! Can't beat that!" I don't know why, but I felt really accomplished right then.

"Oh such a loss." Fang said sarcastically.

"Did I really fall asleep?" Now I had to know, I don't remember actually falling asleep, but I do remember getting confused in the show and feeling like I missed a big chunk of the episode.

"Yeah, I could tell, you snored a bit at one point." He smirked.

"Oh…" Since when do I snore?

"Get some rest." He chuckled, again.

"Fine. Goodnight." I stood up then leaned down to kiss him, I leaned in a bit more, so did Fang.

We got to a point where we couldn't get any closer to each other.

Fang finally pulled back, "Go. To. Bed. You're tired, you need the rest."

He actually said "Good night." But I heard the first one, you had to read between the lines to get it.

"Fine." I kissed him quickly one more time. "Thanks for tonight."

"Thank Ella." He had a point.

"Whatever. Night." I said again.

I ran into my room to find Ella looking through her stuff, "Finally!" She said "How'd it go?" She said, he eyes filled with excitement.

"It was fun, thanks." Knowing that would just drive her up a wall.

"Ah, I knew it. Now tell me _everything_. And I mean. _EVERYTHING_." She let the word 'everything' drag on, separating each syllable.

"Okay, okay, calm down." She sat on the bed crossing her legs.

"What do you want to know?" I asked sitting in the desk chair.

"Do I need to spell it out?" She said, probably about to pee her pants "EVERYTHING. E-V-E-R-Y-T-I-N-G"

"Everyting? Not familiar with that one." I said sarcastically, waiting for her to pick up the fact that she forgot the 'H.'

"You know what I mean, just spill those freaking date beans!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"You need to give me specifics." I knew this was killing her.

She sighed, "Fine." She said annoyed. "Didjya kiss?" She said wiggling her eyebrows and her butt, so she had this weird rocky effect on the bed.

"Yeah." I left it at that.

"Well?" She persisted.

"Well what?" I said in a bit of an exasperated voice.

"How was it?" She asked smiling.

"Good." Amazing, absolutely fantastic. But I kept that to myself.

"Just…_good_?" She asked confused.

"Really good." I added.

"You're not telling me something." She squinted her eyes at me.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really good." Hope that satisfies her.

"So it was great." She assured.

"Yeah."

"Realllllyyy great" She kept going.

"Amazing." I said knowing she'd love it.

"Yessss!" She thought of another question, "How long?"

"What? I…I don't know!" What kind of question was that.

"Oh come on! Give me an estimate." She settled.

"In total –"

"Wait, before you answer!" She stopped me. "How many times?"

"Like…some? I don't know. Five maybe? Six?" I guessed, replaying the night through my head.

"Aww. My older sister's growing up." She pouted her lip and held her hands, like I was a month old again.

Wait, when I was a month old I was in a lab.

When she was a month old. There, that's more realistic.

"Oh shut up." I threw the closest thing at her that wouldn't hurt her, which happened to be the pants I never removed from the shed.

"Oh yeah, I found these." She smirked.

"How?" I narrowed my eyebrows. I was busted.

"I noticed they where gone, and I saw you near the shed before you left, so I figured it was the only possible answer. You thought you'd get out of the skirt, but grabbed my pants instead." She looked extremely proud of herself.

"Dammit." I pursed my lips.

"Oh, and another thing, you saw the jeans earlier before today…" She looked at the clock, 3:30 AM "Or yesterday, and saw pants, assuming they were yours, then got mine when you picked them up later." She had an evil look on her face.

"What'd you do?" Even though I wasn't happy with her for making me wear a skirt, it was still funny.

"They had been your pants, I have a similar pair, so I moved yours, and put mine in its spot, knowing you'd take them, or at least be tempted."

"You, are an evil little child, you know that?" I said getting up to get in bed.

"Yeah I know. But it's also because I know you so well." She got under the covers as well.

"I guess." I rolled over. "Night Ell." I shut off the lamp next to my bed.

"Wait, what?" She sounded shocked.

"Goodnight." I repeated.

"No, no, no. Keep talking." I could hear her sit up.

"I'm tired, you're tired, I'll talk more in the morning." I shut my eyes.

"Fine. Goodnight."

We both settled in and fell asleep almost instantly

The next week went by so fast, our parents found homes right across the street from each other, pretty close to the first _public school _we just started.

It's much better than the last school we went to, with the exception of J.J not being there. She emails me about three times a week. Most of which are her battering me about Fang, or as she still thinks, Nick.

Fang and I have stuck to the story that we met when me moved in. As far as the school knows, Fang never lived in Virginia, they all think I came from Virginia, and he came from Massachusetts.

Even Nudge has managed to keep that story.

We've made more friends, often come over because we live in a fairly small town, one of those towns where everyone knows about you and you know about everyone.

Really, the only thing they don't know the whole story about is the wings and Jeb. He hasn't come up at all, and people just don't ask, they all assume, with the exception of Ella, that my mom adopted us, no father is in the picture.

Angel has kept the mind reading to a minimal…at school.

She still pops in on the rest of us often, Nudge is still motor-mouth and Iggy and Gazzy are still into all things explosive.

That explains the stink bomb that went off in the boys bathroom at school, they still don't know who did it, and we wont tell them.

Another one of our little secrets.

We haven't heard from any erasers, or any threat for that matter.

Other than the principal telling Nudge she has to stop talking in class while the teacher is talking, or my mom forcing me to clean my room, no threats.

We even got a dog. The Stone's have a dog, little Scottie, Total. But they've had him for a while, since they moved it, I just don't see him much.

We have a Malamute, named Akila.

They seem to like each other, but I don't know about total, Angel swears she heard him talking, she bugged us enough to get us to try it, we got nothing, just dog noises.

I guess little kids really do have minds of their own.

Soon she'll be trying to convince us Total has wings, just like us. Like that's possible, a talking _and_ flying dog?

We may be bird kids, but the dog/human/bird mix doesn't seem very realistic.

Anyways, Ella keeps bugging me and Fang, we do go out every now an again, but not nearly as much as she wants us to.

The only safe haven we have is school, Fang and I at the high school, Iggy and Ella at the middle school, Nudge is at this school in between middle and elementary, past elementary, but not quite middle school, then Angel and Gazzy are at the elementary.

It's a nice separation, but the house is so quiet after school, it's weird, I thought I'd like it, but without kids running around, it feels too empty, the music helps, but then there's no one to yell at me for it being too loud.

The neighbors don't care; in fact, I don't even think they've noticed.

But that's the end of the story about us six flying mutants, now we just live our lives like a normal family.

Normal-ish I should say.

It's been a weird, exciting, and terrifying journey all at the same time, but I guess that's the price you have to pay when you've got wings.

But it's hell of a ride, a truly, truly Maximum Ride.

**Okay, that's it, thanks for all your support, please review!  
If I have time, I might post some one-shots I've had in mind for a while.  
Hope you all have a great summer!  
~XxIgnorancexX~**


End file.
